Strawberry of the Sea
by KashinaKairi
Summary: The war was over...and Aizen had won. But Urahara had one last trick up his sleeve. Now in the distant past of Ichigo's soul, he does what he can to change the future. Time travel, loss, death, and heart ache ahead...or at least there was. (Sorry suck at summaries) Winner of the poll 'Preview of the Summer of 2016' I'm back.
1. The Fall

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

 _'Zanpakuto'_ /' ** _Hollow_** '

* * *

I am so sorry. Canada day happened...and we will leave it at that.

Here is the story you all voted for. Enjoy

* * *

Dust blew across the cracked pavement. No one used it anymore. The town was dead, Karakura town was dead. Skeletons of buildings and cars poked out from beneath piles of rock and sand. But there were no people to be seen. At least, not anyone living.

Ichigo looked down at the plaque of names. All of them were friends that had died in the past 13 years. The first 12 were in a war, that they lost in the end. "30 names. And you are now the 31st...Orihime."

Ichigo laid a single flower on the plaque, a dandelion. Nothing else really grew. Acid rain, dust storms and roaming hollows saw to that. It was a miracle that the weed had survived.

"Ichigo?" A voice behind the 29 year old drew his attention. Urahara Kisuke kept his eyes on the orangette before him instead of the stone he stood in front of. Too many memories to harm his already broken heart, but staying focused always helped to distract his thoughts. "It's time."

Ichigo gave the blonde a nod as he turned to follow him back to his lab In their underground hideout. There weren't many of them left, only a handful really. Most defected over to the enemy when it became clear that they were not on the winning side. He didn't blame them, only pitied them.

Ichigo walked into the scientist's lab, trying not to fall over the tangle of wires everywhere. Kisuke had been working on this project for the past year none stop. Before that it was a hobby for the past century. Now it was their only way to fix this mess.

"That time already?" Ichigo and Urahara weren't too surprised to see a small crowd assembled in the lab. "Thought you would leave without saying goodbye?" Shinji gave Ichigo a lopsided smile. "Cheeky little strawberry."

"It's not like I'm not going to see you all again. And you all will just...forget. Never having gone through this hell." Ichigo didn't understand the extent of what was going to happen here after he left, but Kisuke said they would never remember any of this nightmare.

"Doesn't that sound like paradise." Kensei chuckled as he discarded a burnt up cigar.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo looked into the pale eyes of the former Taichou of 10th squad. "Send that bastard to hell." Toshiro may not have had his sight anymore, but he knew the orangette gave him a nod. It was an Ichigo thing to do.

"I will, Toshiro." Ichigo looked over the small crowd that had gathered. He was touched that they had come. Even people like Byakuya and Nanao, they had been the most withdrawn after they had fled into exile. Having watched the death of their loved ones. "I won't let any of this happen again."

"We know ya won't." Shinji held his hand out to Ichigo. "See ya later, Ichigo."

Ichigo reached out and clasped the man's hand. "You've been a great friend Shinji." The blond just chuckled a bit before letting his hand go and stepping back to lean on the wall. "You all have. Thank you for standing by me."

"Get going already. Before this becomes a monologue." Kensei barked as he pulled out another cigar.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "Let's do this Kisuke." Ichigo made his way through the tangle of wires to a metal ball at the center of it all. He stood beside the blond as Kisuke began starting up the machine.

Kisuke began flipping switches and turning dials. "So this machine should send you back before this war starts."

"Ya can't send 'im back any further?" Shinji frowned wondering what the problem was. Kisuke built a freaking time machine! Why couldn't they go back further than that?

Kisuke shook his head as he continued to turn on the machine. "Sadly it only takes individuals back as far as their own existence. And Ichigo is the only one out of us with enough reiatsu to make a trip beyond 10 years." He pushed one final button that would begin the final start up.

Urahara made his way out of the tangled mess of wires. Looking at the dozen or so people around him he gave a sigh. He turned back to the figure standing in the middle of the mess. "Are you sure about this Ichigo? There won't be any coming back." He didn't want to place such a heavy burden on the young man. He was the youngest among them all.

Ichigo gave everyone a weak smile. He knew the price for what he was about to do. "Don't worry. I will set things right. I will not let him win this time." He closed his eyes as he heard the machine begin to whine and whistle. He hoped that the blond scientist knew what he was doing.

* * *

He opened his eyes when the sound stopped. He frowned as he found a tall pile of books in his hand. He looked up as he saw the pile begin to lean towards him. "GAH!" Was the only other sound heard above the sound of books hitting the floor.

Ichigo groaned as he pushed the books off of his face. He frowned at them wondering where they had come from. Then it all clicked. It had worked, he was somewhere in the past. "Good job Geta-Boshi." Ichigo whispered to himself as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Shiba? Are you alright?" Ichigo frowned as he turned his attention to the voice at the door of the room. The wooden door slid open, and Ichigo almost stopped breathing. "Shiba?" There in the doorway stood the Taichou of 13th squad, Ukitake Jushiro. His first Taichou when he had formally joined the Gotei 13.

Ichigo could only stare at the man, he had been at his funeral a few years ago. But here he was...alive. But a lot younger than he had remembered. And his hair was tied back. Ichigo shook his head to bring his attention back to the man's question. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you alright, Ukitake-Taichou?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the man also staring at him with confusion. And maybe a bit of worry as well.

"Shiba, were you experimenting with kido again?" Ukitake pointed towards the man's hair. It was vastly different than when he had last seen it an hour ago.

"Um...no...why?" Ichigo ran a hand through the his hair. "Is something wrong?" Ichigo spotted a mirror on the wall and went over to it. He was expecting to see his usual scarred face, with a scar running down the left side of his face, blinding his left eye. But his skin was free of any marks, even his neck that had been torn to ribbons. Even his eye had color to it again, but it wasn't brown like his right eye, it was turquoise. He even noticed his dull orange hair had regained it's vibrant hue, and now sported black tips. "Wow. Didn't expect that. So that's what I would look like with blue eyes. Must say though not a fan of black hair. Orange really does suit me better." He continued to observe his new appearance, unaware of the worried look he was getting from the other man in the room.

"Um...Kaien-kun? Are you alright?" Jushiro was now very worried for the young man. He was acting as though he had never seen his own face.

Ichigo looked at the Taichou curiously. He was used to people calling him Shiba, he had taken over as clan head when Kukaku had been killed. But who was it that Ukitake thought he was? "What did you call me?"

Now Ukitake was even more worried. Something was definitely wrong. "Maybe we should go visit 4th squad?"

Ichigo cursed himself in his head, vaguely hearing someone agree with him in his mind. "I don't think that is necessary, Ukitake-Taihcou. The books just jumbled my mind a bit. Nothing a bit of meditation can't solve." Ichigo plastered a smile on his face as he skirted around the man to the door. He slid the door open and walked out the door. Right past another dead comrade.

"Morning Kaien-kun." Kyoraku Shunsui spoke in greeting. His smile dropped off his face when he spotted the state of his best friend's Fukutaichou. His hair was turning orange at the roots and one of his brilliant blue eyes had turned golden brown. And for a brief moment he saw sadness in those eyes, sadness of being reminded of a friend long gone. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo shook his head to get his body moving. Otherwise he was sure he was going to either cry, faint, or laugh. None of them giving off the appearance that he was fine. "Yeah. Just need some time to clear my head. Excuse me, Kyoraku-Taichou." With that said he stepped into shunpo, he needed to move, to get away.

"Kaien!" Jushiro called out to the man as he vanished. He stopped in surprise when he was suddenly looking at an empty space. He easily found Kaien's reiatsu, which seemed to still be the same, if not a bit more controlled, and looked in the direction it was heading. "Kaien."

"He's gotten faster." Shunsui was mildly impressed, he had been caught off guard and didn't see him leave. OR at least that was what he assumed had happened. "Jushiro?" He noticed worry clouding his friends eyes. Something was wrong here. "Let's go."

Jushiro nodded as he ran beside his friend. ' _Kaien...what happened to you?_ '

* * *

And so we begin! Let me know what you guys think of this first chapter. See y'all next week. And by next week I do mean this Friday. This story will be updating every Friday.

Once again I apologize for the lateness in uploading this story. And Happy Late Canada Day!


	2. The Beginning

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakuto_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

Ichigo kept up his pace, a few levels above most Taichous, but still below the Goddess of Flash. She had never gotten a chance to pass on her knowledge of speed to anyone. Never got a chance to reconcile with her family either, they had been wiped out when Aizen had leveled Seireitei for his new organization of shinigami and arrancar.

He felt his foot catch on something, but didn't react. He just let himself hit the ground and roll. He stopped a few feet from where he had tripped, looking up at the clear blue sky. A few clouds dotted the vast expanse of blue. Ichigo felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. How long had it been since he had seen a blue sky? Too long.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ichigo looked up behind him and froze. A woman looked down at him, her shikahokusho was altered so her legs were mostly exposed and her hair was in two braids. Yadomaru Lisa was unimpressed at the man at her feet. Her frowned changed slightly when she recognized the Fukutaichou badge on the man's arm. "Shiba-Fukutaichou? What are doing running away from your own squad? Tired of your job already?" Lisa chuckled as the man flipped over and stood up. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Ichigo stretched his neck and rubbed it, knowing it would be sore, it always was. "I'm not running away, I'm trying to...think." Ichigo pulled his hand away from his neck, it wasn't sore. He sensed something quickly approaching his left side. On instinct he moved forward and twisted to see what had approached him.

He spotted a surprised Jushiro and Shunsui land beside an equally surprised Lisa. He blinked a few times before realizing he saw a lot more than he usually did. He brought his hand up to the left side of his face, an area he could only see with his left eye, and he could see it.

He rolled his shoulders and smiled widely as they moved without pain or stiffness. It was all gone. The pain and tightness from his scars. He brought both his hands up and happily wiggled all 10 of his digits. He was whole again, in body at least.

* * *

Ukitake watched Shiba Kaien with worry. The man was not acting like himself, mostly. But what startled him the most was the look in Kaien's eyes. He had looked at him like he was seeing a ghost.

"Jushiro?" Shunsui tilted his hat up and eyed his friends while keeping his head facing Kaien. "Is he okay? Was it something he ate?"

Jushiro sighed heavily. "I don't know Shunsui. He has been like this since I found him. He had dropped a pretty heavy pile of books on himself, but I don't think it could have done this." Jushiro watched as his new Fukutaichou continued to stretch like he hadn't moved in days.

"We could take him to 4th?" Lisa offered as a solution. "We can also tie him up if he refuses."

"Now now Lisa-chan, play nice." Shunsui chuckled a bit at his Fukutaichou's suggestion. "Otherwise Kaien-kun may not offer to help with paperwork again."

"You did it Geta-Boshi!" All three shinigami turned back to the fourth as he shouted to the sky.

"Um...Kaien-kun...who is Geta-Boshi?" Jushiro asked, bringing the man's attention back to the present.

Ichigo looked back over to see Shunsui, Jushiro, and Lisa staring at him with varying degrees of worry. "Um..." His answer was cut short as Lisa ran up to him and pulled his face down to her level.

Lisa glared at his face critically. "What the hell did you do to your eye?" She tried to sense whatever kido had done this, but she couldn't find anything. It was almost like it had always been brown.

Ichigo easily pried his face out of Lisa's hands. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Like hell I'm not going to worry, baka!" Lisa yelled at Kaien, he was the closest thing to a brother she had. "You change your hair and one of your eyes! What are you getting into?" She asked quietly, knowing it would make Kaien feel guilty. She had easily figured out how to manipulate her 'older brother'.

Ichigo ignored the guilt that was gnawing at him, Lisa had a way of making everyone feel guilty about something. "Nothing I can't handle." He pulled his usual scowl back onto his face. Talking to these people was harder than he had originally thought.

Shunsui spotted Lisa's attempt to guilt Kaien, but it seemed he knew how to counter it. "Perhaps a trip to Retsu-chan is needed." He spoke silently to mostly himself. "Kaien-kun? Lisa-chan is very worried. Maybe a quick trip to Fourth would help settle her worries?" He called out in a calm and gentle voice.

Ichigo knew Kyoraku was using Lisa's same tactic. But why using Lisa? Where they close here? Or with whoever they thought Ichigo was? But he certainly did not want to see the medical demon. "There really isn't any need to bother Unohana-Taichou. I'm perfectly fine."

"Kaien." Jushiro stepped closer to his Fukutaichou. In many ways he saw the young man as a son. Someone to watch over, and who he was proud of. "Please."

Ichigo was frozen by Ukitake's plea. He had heard it once before, long ago when he was still alive. When the man had told him to rescue Rukia, leaving himself in a cloud of toxic gas that ultimately killed him.

Ichigo shook his head again to rid himself of the memory and nostalgia that was threatening to overwhelm him. "Alright. But I'm not staying over night." He saw the three relax a little at his agreement.

Shunsui let out a small chuckle at Shiba's condition. "You may not have a choice in that matter, Kaien-kun."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. More to come next week. Please leave a comment.

And also please go check out my other stories. Thank you!


	3. The Check-up

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakuto'_ /' ** _Hollow'_**

* * *

The walk to 4th squad was quiet. Ichgio was surprised how easy it was to navigate the streets of Seireitei. He hadn't walked these streets in almost 6 years, back before he had gone off to Hueco Mondo. It was kind of nice, but still made him a bit nauseous. Remembering everything and trying to believe it was real, because it was.

"Excuse me." Ichigo split off from the group as they entered the main building. He easily found the bathroom, locking himself inside. He took a few calming breaths in the plain room.

' ** _YOU OKAY KINGY?_** ' Ichigo frowned at Shiro's voice. ' ** _HEY I CAN WORRY ABOUT YOU. YOU'RE MAKING IT RAIN BY THE WAY._** '

"Shut up." Ichigo growled under his breath. He did not need his hollow worrying about him.

' _CALM DOWN, ICHGIO._ ' Zangetsu's deep voice centered Ichgio's thoughts. ' _TAKE DEEP BREATHS._ '

"Trying to. But it's not like you two have to go around talking to dead people." Ichigo walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Wetting his hand and rubbing it against the back of his neck.

' _BUT YOU CAN CHANGE ALL OF THAT NOW._ ' Ichigo froze at the new voice in his head. He also felt his hollow and zanpakutou tense as well. He waited, but the voice did not return.

*knock knock knock*

"Kaien-kun? Are you alright?" Ichgio sighed at the sound of Ukitake's voice.

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Give me a minute." Ichigo turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom. Ukitake seemed even more worried about him now. "Taichou? What's wrong?"

Jushiro tried to lessen the frown on his face, but it only became a sad smile. Kaien had a scowl on his usually smiling face and he looked pale. "I'm just worried. You're not acting like yourself."

Ichigo gave the man a small, sad smile. Ukitake had always been very observant with the people around him. "Maybe those books did more damage than I would like to admit?" Ichigo didn't know if Jushiro sensed there was more, or if this was really a dream, but the white haired man suddenly pulled Ichigo into a hug. "Taichou?"

"If there is ever anything you want to talk about, I'm here." Jushiro felt the young man stiffen. He may have only been his Fukutaichou for a couple decades, still new to the position really, but he liked to think they had a close relationship. Jushiro let Kaien go. "Let's go. Don't want to keep Unohana-san waiting."

Ichigo followed Ukitake to a room down the hall. It seemed they had gotten a room while Ichigo was having his little episode in the bathroom. He wasn't too surprised to find Lisa and Shunsui talking with Unohana. No, what surprised him was that Unohana didn't have her signature braid. Instead it was in a simple tie beneath her chin.

"Good afternoon, Shiba-Fukutaichou." Unohana smiled gently at the Fukutaichou of 13th squad. "Please have a seat and we can get started." She gestured for the man to sit on the hospital bed. As soon as he was seated she began her examination.

A frown grew on her face over the course of the examination. His interesting change in hair was nothing but an appearance change. But his brown eye did not show any signs of being altered, by any means. It was as if it had always been that way. And there seemed to be nothing medically wrong with him. Just a slight headache and some mild nausea.

Unohana straightened as she finished the examination. She looked over at the other Taichous in the room. "There is nothing medically wrong with Shiba-Fukutaichou." She noticed Shiba visibly relax at her diagnosis.

"What about his hair and eye?" Lisa asked.

Unohana looked back over the Fukutaichou. "It is normal for people to change their appearance. Although, the fact that I was unable to detect a method of change is extraordinary." She eyed the man carefully. "How did you accomplish such a thing, Shiba-Fukutaichou?"

Ichigo froze under Unohana's 'hospitable' glare. "Um...I don't know?"

Unohana frowned, there was no lie in his words. "I have never seen something like this before. Perhaps a visit to 12th? I'm sure Urahara-Taichou would be more than happy to solve this mystery."

"There really isn't a need to bother him." Ichigo spoke, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "It's just a change in appearance. Nothing life threatening. Just a change that's all."

"But it's so sudden. And so different." Lisa frowned, this was not like Kaien. "Change it back." She demanded while pointing a finger at him. "Besides, Kukaku will not be pleased with you suddenly looking like some backwater scum."

"Oi!" Ichigo glared at Lisa. 'Not like I can.'

' _ **WASN'T THERE A KIDO THAT COULD DISGUISE PEOPLE?**_ ' Shiro asked innocently. ' ** _WAIT. YOU SUCK AT KIDO._** '

' _Oh shut up._ ' Ichigo sighed as he tried centering himself for a kido. He could use kido, just nothing with very fine control.

Everyone watched as Kaien's reiatsu swirled around him, then blew up in his face. This was very odd. Kaien was a master at kido. What had happened?

"Kaien-kun? Are you alright?" Jushiro asked with worry. Something was positively wrong with his Fukutaichou.

Ichigo fanned the smoke away from his face. "Yeah. Any change?" He asked as he rearranged his hair.

"Nope." Lisa watched Kaien with a frown. "What happened to your perfect Shiba mastery of kido?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it blew up with a kido I created?" Ichigo remembered several of the kido he tried combining with a cero. Only Hado spells seemed to work, and they worked very well. The bakudo ones...not so much.

Shunsui eyed the young man critically, messing with kido was no joke, even for a master. "You're lucky you only changed your hair and eye color, Shiba-Fukutaichou." He noticed the boy wince a bit at his tone, which he should.

"Please do not try that again." Ichigo nodded and kept his mouth shut. Unohana had lost her smile. "You are free to go." Unohana left the room without looking at the Fukutaichou again, children these days were so reckless.

Ichigo chuckled a bit as the healer left. "She's as friendly as ever."

"She was kind of mild today." Lisa had seen the healer a lot stricter, mostly to her own Taichou. She was surprised to see a fond and almost sad smile on Kaien's face. 'What is that about?'

Ichigo got off of the bed and began walking to the door. "Shall we leave then? I'm sure they will need this room soon, it's almost noon."

"I don't know, 11th has been pretty quiet." Lisa followed Kaien. The two Taichous walking behind her in their own conversation. "So, you wanna go talk to Ura-"

"No." Ichigo interrupted Lisa. "No point in bothering him with something like this." He kept walking as Lisa stopped and watched him leave.

Shunsui and Jushiro stopped beside Lisa. "Kaien-kun seems to have changed. Do you think he is just getting more comfortable around us?"

"I don't know." Jushiro frowned thinking of what could be wrong. Kaien felt normal, but he wasn't acting like himself at all. Almost the opposite of himself. "But let's find out."

* * *

Another chapter done. Please let me know what you think of the story or chapter. Feed back let's me know my story is being enjoyed. And fear not, the chapters are going to get longer very soon. So please be patient. Thank you.


	4. The Kill

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' ** _Hollow_** '

* * *

Ichigo didn't pay too much attention to where he was going. He just needed to think things through. He was in the past, in a time he didn't remember, and he was hearing a voice he didn't recognize either. On top of the fact that people he knew, knew him as someone else. Things didn't make sense. He was missing something.

Ichigo stopped when an all too familiar reiatsu swept over him. His head snapped up when he felt just how close it was. "Careful, Shiba-Fukutaichou." Ichigo could have vomited at the fake sympathy he heard from the brunette in front of him. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings. And your reiatsu output is a little high for being around 4th squad." Aizen looked quizzically at the Fukutaichou in front of him. The man seemed very different from the other day, and not just appearance wise.

Ichgio stared at the man in front of him. The murderer of his friends and family. The self-imposed God of the universe. Aizen Sosuke.

Aizen took in Shiba Kaien's curious new appearance. "An interesting new look. Trying to outdo Hirako-Taichou's new look?"

' _Ichigo, calm down._ ' Zangetsu spoke evenly as his wielder tried to control his breathing once more. But another being in their mind scape had another idea.

' ** _Screw being calm_**!' Shiro pulled himself to the front of Ichigo's consciousness. On instinct Ichigo let him through, he knew he didn't have the emotional control to hold his hollow back. And a small part of him knew what Shiro was planning.

Ichigo's hollow mask materialized on his face, startling the brunette before him. His horns stood tall and his golden eyes burned within the black stripes running down the front of his mask. He let out a roar before drawing his sword and running it through the shinigami before him.

' _He's not real_.' Ichigo spoke dishearteningly within his mind. But he froze after, realizing Aizen wasn't vanishing. Nor was he seeing someone else. He then spotted Aizen's zanpakutou by his side, sealed. 'Did we do it?'

' ** _Hell yeah Kingy!_** ' Shiro cheered as Ichigo took control of their Visored form. Their celebration was interrupted as the sound of the alarm going off reached them. ' ** _Damn it_**. **_I didn't think this through, did I_**?'

' _Nope_.' Ichigo sheathed his sword before taking off in a sprint of shunpo. ' _Let's get out of here_.'

' ** _Look on the bright side_**. **_No more Aizen_**.' Ichigo nearly laughed out loud at his hollow's optimism.

' _Yeah, we just messed up the entire future and time stream_.' Ichigo jumped up onto the rooftops. There was less chance of people following him up here. Just the people that would be harder to deal with would follow.

' _There is nothing we can do about it now_.' Zangetsu offered his insight with a calm sigh. ' _We can not change what has been done_.'

' _You boys really know how to get into a mess_.' All three men nodded at the woman's observation.

' _It's mostly just Shiro_.' Ichigo stated, ignoring the whining coming from his hollow.

' _We need to vanish before they find us_.' Ichigo agreed with his zanpakutou. He could already feel several people looking for him. He had already lowered his reiatsu. And with his mask on it meant people wouldn't know it was him. Or whoever they thought he was.

' ** _What about Tousen_** ** _?_** ' Shiro reminded them all of Aizen's partner. ' ** _Can I cut him down as well?_** '

Ichigo shook his head. ' _Sure. Why not?_ '

' _Is that a wise choice?_ ' The female asked. The hollow did not seem to have their wielder's best interest at heart.

' _It will make things more consistent._ ' Ichigo searched for the blind man and angled towards him. _'A hollow of my strength wouldn't appear in Seireitei just to kill one Fukutaichou. Killing another makes them think there is a pattern. Thus takes their mind off me and trying to find my next target._ '

' _That is very well thought out. I approve._ ' The woman spoke, surprised at her wielder's insight.

"Stop there hollow." Ichigo smirked at a figure appeared on the roof in front of him. Tousen had his zanpakutou out and ready to attack.

' _All yours Shiro._ ' Ichigo allowed the hollow to take control. The hollow drew his katana and swung at the man. Tousen blocked the attack easily, but failed to see what his other hand was doing. " **Not bad.** " Ichigo's voice came out warped and sounding like his hollow. " **But still dead.** " Ichigo felt control return to him as he drew his wakizashi out of Tousen's now dead corpse.

Ichigo tensed as he felt someone coming towards him. He easily twisted around and blocked the incoming sword. Muguruma Kensei glared at the strange hollow before him. He had never seen a hollow look so...normal, or wearing a shikahokusho.

Ichigo pushed the Taichou back before running off in a burst of shunpo. Mixing in sonido to keep up the appearance of a hollow. He had to avoid several blasts of kido as well as change his course a few times. More people were catching up to him.

' ** _Come on Kingy, we can take em!_** ' Shiro spoke excitedly.

' _They are corralling us._ ' The woman spoke with almost a disgusted voice. ' _The cowards should just face us._ '

' _They probably don't think they can take us on._ ' Ichigo avoided another blast of kido. No point in running to a hiding place. They would find them. They needed to escape, but they were keeping him away from the edge of Seireitei. ' _They are probably waiting for the Soutaichou to appear._ ' Ichigo touched down on a roof, suddenly changing his direction and going back the way he came. A streak of black, white, and purple flew by him.

' _Was that the Goddess of Flash?_ ' The woman asked curiously.

Ichigo checked the reiatsu and smiled happily. ' _Yes it is._ '

' _ **Should we open a Garganta?**_ ' Shiro asked hesitantly.

Ichigo agreed as he searched for a tear in reality. He couldn't outrun Yorichi.

"Hado 31!" Ichigo looked up to spot an old man with two glowing red orbs in his hand. "Shakkaho!"

Ichigo jumped over the first and backed away from the second, ducking under it as it got closer. He landed on the barren hill that they seemed to be corralling him towards. ' _Damn Kuchiki with his damn kido skills._ ' Ichigo guessed the man was a Kuchiki, he had the same type of scarf as Byakuya.

' _Ichigo, we must leave now!_ ' Zangetsu spoke calmly. Ichigo's time for holding his mask was almost up.

Ichigo nodded, bringing his arm up and touching a tear in reality. "Stop!" Ichigo froze out of trained discipline. The voice that spoke was one of authority.

Yamamoto looked from the Taichou of 6th squad to the hollow facing him. Taichous and Fukutaichous from all of the squads landed in a circle around the hollow. Yamamoto eyed the hollow, it seemed it's mask was beginning to crack. "What are you? And what is the meaning of all of this?"

* * *

Yay Aizen dead! Let me know what you thought of the chapter.


	5. The Summit

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

Ichigo breathed heavily as he tried to keep his mask on, but it was pointless. He sighed as he reached up and removed the mask completely. He heard gasps of surprise and disbelief, but his attention was focused on the Soutaichou, the Soutaichou that he had not seen in 8 years.

"Shiba Kaien, what is the meaning of all of this?" Yamamoto eyed the young man critically. He seemed vastly different.

Ichigo shrugged. "Revenge mostly...I guess. And a bit of justice as well." He reflected back on everything Aizen had done. "But mostly revenge."

"Revenge?" Yamamoto frowned. "What has Aizen-Fukutaichou done to you that would require such revenge?"

"He took everything from me." Ichigo let emotion into his voice, holding it back was pointless. "All because he had nothing. He wanted someone else to feel like him. Isolated by their own power."

Yamamoto frowned even more, was Aizen Sosuke as this boy portrayed him? "Were the powers of a hollow necessary?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered without hesitation. "If I didn't have them I wouldn't have been strong enough."

"Strong enough for what?" This boy was leading to more questions than answers.

"To protect." Ichigo spoke calmly.

"Why Kaien?" Ichigo looked over to Ukitake. It seemed he was finally able to speak.

Ichigo sighed as he crossed his arms. "For starters, I am not Shiba Kaien. My name is Ichigo, Shiba or Kurosaki Ichigo. Either works. So you all can stop calling me Kaien."

"Then what happened to Kaien?" Lisa growled at the man. The man that shared the same face and reiatsu signature as Kaien.

"I don't know." Ichigo honestly wished he had answers. But he was still trying to figure out how he ended up in Kaien's place.

"How did you come to be here, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto asked.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the old Soutaichou. "A scientist's last resort?" He honestly wasn't sure how much he could reveal to them. But then again he had drastically change the past. Maybe letting them know what could have been was okay.

"What type of last resort?" Yamamoto had a feeling this man had a lot to explain.

"One that comes from a terrible war." Ichigo had hoped that the old man would call a meeting. He would be much more comfortable talking about everything in a sealed room.

"War? What does war have to do with this?!" The figure of the 9th squad's Taichou stepped forward. Kensei glared at Ichigo. "You murdered Aizen-Fukutaichou and Tousen-san."

"And very easily I might add." The cheerful Taichou of 12th squad added in. "Almost too easily." Urahara Kisuke looked at the hollowfied man curiously.

"You did not help yourself by cutting down Tousen Kaname." Yamamoto eyed the man to see what his reaction was. Ichigo seemed unrepentant.

"He should have seen it coming." Ichigo shurgged. "And yes I know he was blind. But he was helping Aizen. He should have known this would happen."

Shunsui let out a chuckle. "You seem to know us petty well, Kurosaki-san. Despite the fact that we know nothing about you. Other than you are as fast as Shihoin-Taichou."

"I wouldn't call him my equal, Shunsui." Yorichi smirked at the comment. She had to admit the man was pretty fast. "But I would certainly enjoy a challenge."

"Boy." Yamamoto spoke loudly. "I do not enjoy having secrets kept from me."

Ichigo knew what the old man was really saying. "You're free to try and eliminate me. But a warning, nothing you try will work."

Yamamoto weighed his options. He sensed no deception from the man before him. But he also felt no threat coming from him. So talking seemed to be the best option. "Then speak, what do you know about us?"

Ichigo swallowed down a heavy dose of nostalgia with a chuckle. "Do you want me to give a full report or something?" Ichigo noticed Yamamoto raise an eyebrow at his question. "How much do you want to know?"

Yamamoto eyed the man quizzically. "How much experience do you have with giving reports?"

"To you, only a handful of times. To your successor, far too many times." Ichigo noticed even more confusion come over the group around him.

Yamamoto gave a nod, this man was leaving something out. But it would be best to discuss this in a more secure location. "Immediate Taichou meeting. Kyoraku, collect Kurosaki Ichigo's zanpakutou."

"Actually... Urahara would be a better choice." Ichigo pointed out remembering past experiences.

"And why would that be?" Yamamoto was wondering just what this man knew. And how much he truely knew what they did not.

Ichigo pointed a thumb at the katana on his back. "Zangetsu likes Benihime more than Katen Kyokotsu. Sorry Kyoraku." He shurgged as everyone stared at him in shock.

Kisuke looked at the Soutaichou for confirmation before walking towards the man. He accepted the sheathed katana and began walking away. "Wait." He stopped and eyed the man. "You forgot the wakizashi." Kisuke stared at the sword in the man's other hand. Was he a dual wielder?

Shunsui chuckled a bit. It explained a bit of why he seemed very familiar with him. He probably helped with his training in duel wielding at some point. There were a few gaps in his memory, it happens when you drink heavily for weeks on end. "You've had formal training?"

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled, knowing Shunsui was on to him about something. "Best damn teacher I ever had."

"May I ask what happened to Nejibana?" Jushiro could have sworn he had seen the sword earlier. But it looked like it wasn't anywhere.

"Who-" Ichigo stopped as the sound of a sheathed sword hitting the ground range out beside him. He looked down and curiously picked up a blue sheathed sword. "Um..."

' _They're talking about me._ ' The feminine voice laughed at the bewilderment of the other three men in the mindscape. ' _Did you really forget about me?_ _I've only been here the entire time._ _The name is Nejibana, Shiba Kaien was my wielder.'_ Nejibana smirked as Ichigo picked her sealed form up and stared in awe at her. ' _Feel free to look all you want, but I we have somewhere to be right now.'_

Ichigo looked away from the sword and toward a stunned Ukitake. "Looks like I became more complicated. Would you mind carrying her? You seem to be most familiar with her."

Ukitake numbly nodded and accepted the zanpakutou. It was a piece of Kaien, but something told him this man was also a piece of Kaien. Or Kaien was a piece of him. Whatever it was, Kaien was gone but not lost.

Ichigo vaguely remembered something he had learned long ago about the Shiba family. There had been a Shiba Kaien, and he had been a shinigami. But he had died, killed by a hollow devouring his soul from the inside. The irony was not lost on him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ukitake was confused by the man's apology. But Yamamoto interrupted any response form Kurosaki Ichigo.

"We are leaving. Kurosaki Ichigo, stay within this circle." Yamamoto eyed the man, he had no doubt he could probably outrun and evade half of the Taichous present easily.

"Yes sir." Ichigo said the words no sooner than they were moving.

* * *

Another chapter done. Let me know what you think. And as an explanation to Ichigo's lack of reaction to having another voice in his head, Nejibana and Kaien are part of his soul, so he doesn't feel like there is anything out of place.


	6. The Report

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakuto_ '/' ** _Hollow_** '

* * *

Yamamoto hit his staff against the wooden floors. "This meeting is now in order." Yamamoto kept his eyes on the newcomer the entire time. The man had yet to move from his kneeling position, he knew protocol. "Kurosaki Ichigo, explain who you are."

Ichigo stood and crossed his arms behind his back. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I am 29 years old. I am a shinigami and officer of the Gotei 13." 'While the Gotei 13 still existed.' Ichigo added the last part in his head. He doubted they were ready for that yet.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-san." Ichigo cast a fond smile towards the Taichou of 12th squad. Kisuke returned Ichigo's friendly smile. "While I do believe your claim, shinigami do not possess the powers of a hollow. And you hide it very well I might add."

"I had also performed a check up on him earlier." Unohana kept a 'gentle' smile on her face. "I did not detect anything similar to a hollow. Could he be related to the incidents?"

Ichigo only knew of one type of incident that happened while Kisuke was a Taichou. "Do you mean the incidents where shinigami that have been vanishing mysteriously and leaving their clothes behind?"

Shunsui tipped his hat down. "Sounds like you know exactly what has been going on. Care to enlighten us?"

Ichigo faced Yamamoto once more. "I only know what I have been told about the incidents."

"And who provided you with this information?" Yamamoto asked, growing slightly impatient at his stubbornness to keep secrets.

Ichigo nervously scratched his neck. "A shinigami?"

Yorichi laughed loudly. "You sure seem to want to keep your sources secret. Afraid we won't believe you?"

"I wouldn't believe myself." Ichigo shrugged honestly. "And I am trying not to mess things up as much as I already have."

Laughter erupted in the meeting hall again. This time form the blond Taichou of 12th. "You're giving yourself away with every word, Kurosaki-san."

"Shut up Kisuke." Ichigo turned and pointed a finger at the man. "You are too damn perceptive for your own good."

"The kid's from the human world." Hirako Shinji spoke up from his spot. "My guess is that he has only been a full shinigami for a few years now."

"Partially correct, Shinji." Ichigo should have guessed Shinji would also be onto him. "I'm still human. I just haven't been in my body for a decade."

"How did a human get shiniagmi powers?" Kensei eyed the kid critically. "Did you steal them?"

"No." Ichigo frowned at the Taichou. "I would never steal power from someone. I got them from my dad."

Everyone was surprised by that. "Your father was a shinigami?" Ginrei Kuchiki frowned wondering who it was. Considering he went by Shiba as well, that meant it had to be someone from the Shiba clan.

"So if that is true." Kisuke smiled as he fit pieces together. "That means that your mother was human, and that is where you got your hollow powers. Because that would be the only plausible way for you to obtain hollow powers. Which makes you a Fullbringer."

"Yep. Told you you were too perceptive." Ichigo guessed Kisuke had more to say, but so did he. "We are getting a bit off track though."

"I agree." Yamamoto stamped his staff again. "What do you know about these incidents?"

Ichigo gripped his hands behind his back again. "These incidents were caused by Sosuke Aizen. He was performing hollowfication experiments to try and create a perfect shinigami-hollow hybrid, or arrancars. It was one of the two, or both. So far it has been only unseated and low seated officers, correct? Or has he started moving up to higher ranking officers?"

"A few higher ranking officers have been reported as missing." Urahara stated with a bit of worry. Had one of their own really been behind this?

Ichigo nodded at the information. "He would have discovered that even with seated officers it wouldn't work. At least Fukutaichou level is required for hollowfication. And even then there is still a high risk of failure."

"And a high risk of getting caught." Kensei had always thought there was something off about Aizen. But this?

"I agree." The Taichou of 7th spoke up. "We would have taken notice of such an incident and investigated." Love doubted they would do anything else.

"Then why haven't you already started investigating more?" Ichigo noticed some of the Taichou's look a little bit guilty at his words. "Those shinigami, your subordinates, are going missing."

"And where are they vanishing to?" The Taichou of 3rd squad spoke up. "With Aizen gone shouldn't they be easier to find now?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Except that they aren't vanishing to any place." Ichigo could see a few already cluing in. "They are committing soul suicide."

"Not an easy task to accomplish." Urahara spoke out loud, though still mostly to himself. "Souls don't just dissolve into reishi on their own. Something has to cause it. But what?"

Ichigo gave the man a deadpan look. "Breaking down the barrier in the soul between shinigami and hollow?"

Kisuke thought about it before nodding. "That would do it. But that barrier is not easily broken." His eyes narrowed a bit. "How has Aizen been doing this?"

"With small purple marble." Ichigo saw Kisuke's eye widen for a fraction of a second. He knew the scientist knew what he was talking about.

"And where might this artifact be?" Yamamoto asked. The man seemed to know a lot more than he had first let on.

"I have no idea." Ichigo was sure some people in the room wanted to punch him right now, or fall over. "But Ichimaru Gin might know where Aizen hid the Hogyoku."

"How did Aizen get a Hogyoku?!" Kisuke yelled louder than he had intended. He sheepishly smiled when everyone turned their attention to him.

"Urahara Kisuke, I expect a full report on this Hogyoku by tomorrow afternoon." Yamamoto leveled a mild glare at the blond. He should have expected the scientist to know something. "Now, What does Ichimaru Gin have to do with this?"

"Gin was in on Aizen's plans. But he had planned to get close to him, then betray him." Ichigo still didn't fully understand the reason's for Gin's secret mission. He had never told anyone about it.

"Why? What did he gain? Or was he given this mission?" Yamamoto doubted it was a mission. He would have had to know about Aizen's plans.

Ichigo shrugged. "I know Gin made it his own mission to bring down Aizen. And the only reason I know of is because he was trying to protect Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Who's Matsumoto Rangiku?" Shinji asked while scratching his head. "And what is with people in my squad and having their own agendas?"

Yamamoto stamped his staff again. "We shall return to this matter. Kurosaki Ichigo, you are very familiar with all of us. Explain to what extent that is."

* * *

Thank you for the support. Please post a review. We are about to get into the longer chapters. Thank you for being so patient.

Sorry for the late update. Internet issues.


	7. The Roll-Call

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

"How much do you want me to disclose?" Ichigo looked around the room. "I'm sure there are some things that some would rather not have said."

"State Taichou and Fukutaichou of each squad and zanpakutou name. As well as a general description of Bankai." Yamamoto eyed the stranger. If he knew them so well, then this should be easy. If he was fooling them, then this would prove it.

"All right." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "But just a warning I was not the best history student." He shrugged as some people gave him odd looks. "1st squad Taichou, Genryusai Shingekuni Yamamoto. Zanpakutou is Ryujin Jakka, and Bankai is turning things to ash, literally. 1st squad Fukutaichou, Chojiro Sasakibe. Zanpakutou is Gonryiomaru, Bankai is a bunch of lightning."

"Sasakibe has Bankai?" Kensei spoke what everyone else was thinking. They all looked over to the Soutaichou.

"He does. Continue." Yamamoto had a faint smirk on his face, invisible to all. There was more to this man than they could possibly know.

"Alright." Ichigo continued. "2nd squad Taichou, Shihoin Yorichi. Zanpakutou is unknown, she uses shunko or Hakuda more often, and I also have no idea about her Bankai. 2nd squad Fukutaichou...my only guess would be Sui Feng. Only because you were so fond of her. Zanpakutou is Suzumebachi...and I'm also guesses she doesn't have Bankai yet."

"Eh? You saying you know her Bankai?" Yorichi raised an eyebrow at the kid. Last she checked Sui Feng was still mastering her Shikai.

"Where I'm from, yeah she does have one." Ichigo knew they were about to go off on a tangent.

"Where your from?" Urahara questioned as he tilted his head. "I thought you confirmed you were from the human world? Now you're changing your answer."

"I said I was human." Ichigo stated firmly. "And I did come from the human world...just not the current one."

He heard multiple people around the room make questioning noises. "I think my brain just exploded." Shinji stated while massaging the side of his head. "You are not making any sense here kid. If you aren't from the current human world, but you know all of us, that would mean-"

"You're from the future." Urahara stated with a stunned look on his face. He looked back over and saw Ichigo staring at him. "Your face says I'm an idiot for taking so long to realize this."

"Because it's true Kisuke. You in the future, heck a decade back in my time, and you would have figured all of this out and more when you figured out I was human." Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that was on his face. It wasn't often that he got to best Urahara Kisuke.

"Then wait a minute." Yorichi pointed to the orange haired 'time traveler'. "If you're from the future, how do you not know who my Fukutaichou is?"

"As I said earlier, I'm not the best history student." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "And all the squad were different when I first met all of you...in the future that is."

"A future that is very likely not to come to pass." Urahara tried hard to keep his brain in the present. "I doubt you would have acted the way you did if this wouldn't have an impact on the future you are from. So it makes sense that the future you are from is now impossible to occur."

Ichigo shrugged at the scientist. "More or less." He looked over at the Soutaichou. "Want me to go back and add the changes that happened?"

"No. We will discuss that later. And there is no need to continue." Yamamoto believed the man. "Aizen Sosuke...what do you know?"

"Aizen Sosuke was a Taichou when I first met him, the Taichou of 5th squad." Ichigo saw Shinji tense a bit at his words. "His Zanpakutou, Kyoka Suigetsu, is an illusion type. It's ability is complete hypnosis, meaning after seeing it's release, Aizen could control all five senses whenever he releases."

"He claimed it to be a water illusion type." Shinji frowned thinking how right he was about his Fukutaichou.

"An easy thing to hide with it's true ability." Ichigo could see everyone else thinking. "All of you have seen it's release, I never did. So I know for a fact that he is actually dead."

"How can we know that is true?" Yamamoto eyed Ichigo, his explanation was a little far fetched. How could someone possess a zanpakutou that powerful?

"Then ask Ichimaru Gin." Ichigo folded his arms as he met the Soutaichou's gaze. "He was one of Aizen's partners. And he was trying to find a way to counter Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnosis."

"Shinoin-Taichou, bring Ichimaru Gin." Yamamoto watched the time traveler as the Taichou of 2nd devision vanished with shunpo. They would unravel the mystery of Aizen Sosuke.

* * *

Another Chapter. I'm sorry if you guys don't think much is happening. Just hold on and be patient.

Sorry this one is so short. Work has been keeping me busy as well as getting ready to head back to college. But, I promise they will get longer really quick.


	8. The Talk

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

Ichimaru Gin didn't know what was going on. This morning he woke up to Aizen telling him to go spy on Urahara-Taichou. Next thing he knew alarms were going off and rumors were flying around that Shiba-Fukutaichou murdered Aizen. And now he was being escorted into a Taichou's meeting by Shihoin-Taichou. Things were certainly off today.

Gin stood between the two rows of Taichous at the end. He knelt down and waited to be addressed.

"Ichimaru Gin." The Soutaichou drawled out loudly. "Do you know who this man is?" Yamamoto held his hand out to the side. A man stepped up beside the Soutaichou. He had the same face as Kaien Shiba, but his hair had orange roots and one of his eyes were brown. And his expression was nothing like the Fukutaichou of 13th squad, a frown instead of a smile.

The silver haired boy frowned as he examined the figure in question. "He does look a lot like Shiba-Fukutaichou, but he doesn't look like what I remember. So I'm gonna to say that I don't know him." Gin shrugged as he looked back towards the Soutaichou.

Yamamoto nodded. "What do you know about Aizen Sosuke's hollowfication experiments?"

Gin felt himself tense and freeze at the old man's words. ' _Maybe these old geezers aren't as dumb as Aizen thought they were._ ' His usual fox like smile spread across his face. "How d'ya figure it out?"

"Just answer the question kid." Kensei never liked the brat. He always looked like he was either laughing at everyone or planning their deaths.

"'Fraid I don't know much." Gin watched the Taichou's behind his slotted eyes. "Tousen would know more, but he would never tell anyone. He was more loyal to Aizen then the Gotei 13."

Yamamoto frowned. Aizen seemed to have been a bigger problem than they knew. "Aizen and Tousen are no longer threats. You may say what you know without fear of repercussions."

Gin opened his eyes a little wider. "No longer threats? How?"

"I killed them." The stranger spoke calmly. He neither seemed proud nor guilty of his actions.

Gin couldn't help a small chuckle that escaped his lips. "Ya must be strong to be able to counter Aizen's zanpakutou."

"I never let him release it." The stranger argued back.

Gin was beginning to like this guy. "His zanpakutou is always released. Know one knows because they are all under his illusion."

"Their corpses are no illusions." Unohana spoke calmly to try and assure the boy that the threat was past.

"Good ta know." Gin smirked and crossed his arms. "Though personally they both deserved a fate far worse than death, but I guess death will have ta do." He looked back over at the Soutaichou. "Anything else ya need ta know?"

"Yes, but Shihoin-Taichou can handle that. This meeting is adjourned for the day. Kurosaki Ichigo, a word in private." Yamamoto noticed no one really moving to leave. "Dismissed!" He stamped his staff on the ground, and finally people began to move.

* * *

Ichigo watched as everyone left the room. He looked over at Yamamoto with his hands in his pockets. "So, you believe me?"

"Yes." Yamamoto watched the young man curiously. He seemed so comfortable around him.

"So." Ichigo rubbed his neck nervously. Thank goodness it didn't hurt anymore. "Am I going to get a punishment? I did kill two officers in broad daylight."

"We could try. But I doubt we have the ability to do so." Yamamoto was still trying to gauge the man's power level. All through the meeting it had been controlled and contained. He was well trained. "Besides, for the crimes you have committed, and strength that you possess, death would be the only suitable punishment. That way there would be no chance of you acting out again."

Ichigo let out a small chuckle. "That won't work either." He noticed the Soutaichou had a curious look. "I've gone up against the Sokyoku, with a partial Shikai, and pushed it back. And I've been against almost all of the Bankais you have available to you. Including your own."

"Were we enemies?" Yamamoto asked.

"No. Just an enemy I fought against had the ability to steal one's Bankai. That's how I ended up going against most of them." Ichigo had not enjoyed any of those fights.

Yamamoto nodded. "I see."

"Yeah." Ichigo stretched out and yawned. "My soul is kinda protective of itself."

"You must have been a strong ally to us." Yamamoto knit his fingers together on his staff. "In the future, what caused us to send you back? How bad did the war get?"

Ichigo stared out over the empty hall, looking but not seeing. "We lost. Not even enough shinigami left to fill the seated positions in the squads. Seireitei fell, nothing was left but rubble. And we were hiding beneath the ruins of a city in the human world. Just waiting to be wiped out."

"I would very much like a report on the entire war." Yamamoto knew that war was never to happen, but seeing their own mistakes could help prepare them. Incase something similar were to happen.

Ichigo smirked. He knew the Soutaichou would want to know about the war. "I can do you one better. I can show you."

"How?" Yamamoto looked at the man with skepticism. How could he show him what happened?

"Urahara has a device that can allow someone to replay memories. He should have it built around this time." He could remember having seen the device countless times on a shelf at the Shiba compound. Apparently they were a good entertainment source for parties.

"Very well. I would also like the Taichous and Fukutaichous to see as well." Yamamoto wasn't sure how the young man would react. Memories were a precious thing.

Ichigo shrugged. "That's fine." He let out another yawn.

"Go get some rest." Yamamoto ordered. Ichigo gave the man a bow before heading for the door. "What position did you hold before you came back?"

Ichigo looked back at the old man. "What makes you think I held a position?"

"You know the protocol. So I can only assume you were an officer at some point." Yamamoto watched the man. He certainly held himself like someone who held authority.

"I was an officer." Ichigo smiled thinking of his career as a shinigami. "When I first got my power, I held the position of Substitute Shinigami. Then a few years after the war started, I joined 13th squad as a 4th seat. Then a few months later I became the Fukutaichou of 5th squad. Shinji's Fukutaichou had defected to Aizen's side. Then a few more years later I got moved to Taichou of 8th squad. And a few years before the war ended...I became the Soutaichou."

Yamamoto eyed the man. He could see him taking his place, in a few millenniums. He gave him a nod to dismiss him.

Ichigo gave Yamamoto another bow before leaving the meeting hall. He walked out and wasn't too surprised to see several people still lingering. "Um...what are you all doing?"

"Discussing your arrangements for the night." Shunsui smiled at the man. "We guessed you couldn't really go stay at the Shiba compound. That would just make things more complicated."

"Yeah. Although I could stay at the clan head's cabin." Ichigo smirked as everyone stared at him in surprise. "I was Head of the Shiba clan back in my time. And seeing as how I have this." Ichigo showed off the Clan Head tattoo on his arm. "I'm assuming Kaien was also Clan Head."

"He was." Ukitake found himself laughing a little. Kurosaki Ichigo and Shiba Kaien seemed to have a lot in common. "You could also stay in his room at 13th. Most people won't question you, and Kaien-kun wouldn't mind."

"Maybe. But I do know of a few people that would ask questions." Ichigo didn't even know if the midget would be around yet.

"True. Miyako-san will probably ask questions. She and Kaien-kun were suppose to have a date tonight." Ukitake wondered how well that conversation would go.

"Who's Miyako?" Ichigo asked curiously. He had heard the name before, but he still didn't know from where. And it felt familiar, probably from his merge/replacement with Shiba Kaien. He still didn't know what had happened with the time traveling.

"She's my 4th seated officer." Ukitake began explaining. "She is the president of the Shiba Kaien Fan club. And she and Kaien were testing out a relationship."

"I see." Ichigo wasn't that great with girls. He never had been and doubted he ever would be. "Well, it's just something else to deal with while I am here." He shrugged and began walking. "Right now though...I could really go for a bottle of sake."

Shunsui chuckled as he caught up with the young man. "Now we're talking."

* * *

Another Chapter! Please let me know what you think of the story.


	9. The Start

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakuto_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

Ichigo looked around the meeting room they had all gathered in. This room was round and had pillows scattered around for people to lounge on, since this meeting was probably going to be rather long compared to others. Ichigo had a pillow at his feet and a large purple orb sitting on it. Urahara had created a more powerful version of his memory displaying device last night.

The sound of the Soutaichou's staff drew everyone's attention. Yamamoto looked around the room and nodded, everyone was on time for once. At least, everyone that was currently in a position to be here. "Let us begin. Kurosaki Ichigo, the floor is yours."

Ichigo gave the old man a short bow. "Thank you, Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Please take a seat everyone." Ichigo waited as everyone sat down. "There is something you must understand about what I am about to show you. To me, this all happened. But here and now, this is still a possible future. The only difference would be the villain."

Ichigo looked around, he recognized quite a few people, but also had no clue about a few. "And an apology in advance to some of you. Some of you will not be shown at all. This is most likely due to you having already passed on." Ichigo looked around once more. "As well as this will show many seated officers that are not yet here currently. So I ask that you keep this in mind. All you will see is still possible."

Ichigo noticed everyone nodding subtly. "The Soutaichou has asked that I show the battles of the war. However, I was not present for most of them. During the first battle, I used a technique that left me with no powers whatsoever. It severely injured Aizen, forcing him and his forces to retreat. I only began to regain my powers after the second battle, and even then it took me almost 9 years to get back to where I had once been in terms of fighting capabilities."

"Then what do you know?" Ichigo looked over towards Kensei. The Taichou was giving him a mild glare.

Ichigo gave the man a smirk. "I may not have had my powers and been on the battle field, but I was still included in the meetings. Seeing as how I was one of the top strategists." Ichigo shrugged as the man stared at him in shock. "Who knew my love for playing Go would come in handy."

Shunsui let it a small chuckle. "I'm guessing while you were training to regain your powers, you were also learning other things."

Ichigo gave the man a smile. "Correct as always, Kyoraku." He looked back around the room, there was still tension in the air. "Within those meetings, reports where given using memory devices as such." Ichigo indicated to the orb at his feet. "An incident occurred during the second battle, many officers lost the ability to speak due to an ability of a Bankai."

"Some sort of poison?" Urahara wondered who had a Bankai that could be capable of such things. There wasn't one he currently knew of. So it must be one of those officers they will see in the memories.

Ichigo fixed the scientist with a look. "What? No guesses Geta-boshi?"

"Geta-boshi?" Urahara wondered how he got that nickname. Did he have a wardrobe change at some point in his life?

Ichigo waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind that, old habits die hard. And you should know who I am talking about. You're the one that let him out."

Urahara stared at the man blankly. "Idiot-Taichou." He looked over as his Fukutaichou growled under her breath. Hiyori looked up at her Taichou. "He's talking about the painted face bastard you got out of the maggot's nest."

"10 points to Hiyori." Ichigo smirked as the blonde looked at him dumbfounded. "Yes, I know who you are. And I am really glad you don't have your sandals on." He heard a few chuckles around the room. "I don't know why you ever let him out, I personally don't see any benefit. But he has had his good points and bad points. But he still creeps the fuck out of me."

"Language Berry-tan!" Ichigo spun around and fixed the green haired Fukutaichou of 9th with an 'are you kidding me' look.

Ichigo cleared his voice after shaking his head. "Getting back on point, I have seen reports on the battles, both paper and memory. As well as all of the reports on deaths of officers." He noticed everyone tense up at his words. "I know most people agree that knowing how you die is never a good thing, but once again remember that this is only a possible future. And knowing about the future changes it. Which is why I will be showing the meetings that involve this information."

"Then why don't we get started?" Ichigo froze a bit at the voice. He slowly turned and spotted the man that had spoken. Shiba Isshin watched as the man that was once his nephew stared at him in surprise.

Ichigo couldn't find anything on the man to discern his rank. "And you are?" Ichigo didn't exactly want to blurt out who this guy was to him. They would all find that out eventually during this meeting. But he wanted to know why his dad was here in this meeting.

"Shiba Isshin, third seated officer of 10th division. Since we don't have a Taichou or Fukutaichou, I was asked to join in on this meeting." Isshin looked at the man curiously, he looked like he knew him.

Ichigo nodded as he looked away from his father. "Now then, are we ready? I will start with a bit more explaining. I became a shinigami when I was 15. An officer gave me her powers to save my family because she was too injured to fight the hollow.-"

"And you survived?" Kensei asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not bad kid?"

Ichigo gave the man a shrug. "Yeah, and her powers started awakening my own. But she was arrested and brought back for execution. So me and some friends broke into the Seireitei to save her."

"How many friends did you bring?" Yorichi asked curiously. They were probably as strong as him.

"There were three of them that came with me." Ichigo chuckled at the stunned looks everyone had. "Yeah. You all got beaten by four teenagers."

Shunsui let out a chuckle with the time traveler. "Sounds like we let ourselves go. How bad was it?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Well I fought against a few and my friends tried to stay away from anyone above Fukutaichou level. That's mostly how I met everyone." He gave them all a small smile before he continued. "And you all weren't that bad. It was mostly me that beat everyone up. Except Kurotsuchi, Ish-" Ichigo stopped himself as he choked on the name. "Someone else beat him. And it was during our rescue attempt that Aizen revealed himself as a enemy to Soul Society along with Tousen and Gin."

"Can you show us this?" Yamamoto was starting to see no end to this meeting, but he had already known this.

Ichigo nodded as he sat down and picked up the purple orb. "Give me a second, I have to think back 13 years." Ichigo took a deep breath before pouring his reiatsu into the purple orb, beginning the memory from long ago.

The room changed around them to show the top of the Sokyoku hill. They saw Aizen, Tousen, and Gin standing beside each other. Yorichi and Soifon were restraining Aizen while Rangiku and Hisagi restrained the other two. Around the group were the other Taichous.

Shunsui whistled at the clarity of the image. "You must have a large reserve to be able to use this much reiatsu."

"I also modified the device to give a clearer image." Urahara was impressed, this was clearer than he thought it would be. Even with the extra buffers and modifiers. Ichigo had warned Kisuke how easily he had broken the same type of device in his time.

"It's a lot easier than back in my time." Ichigo looked around the scene, he saw the images he was projecting, but none of the others that were present in the meeting. And it was most likely the same for everyone else.

"Byakuya!?" Ichigo looked over to where the sound had come from, it was in the same area that the old man with the scarf had been. "Why is my son bleeding on the ground?"

"Son?" Ichigo wished he could see what the man speaking looked like. "Um...well...before this scene Aizen was going to have Rukia, the woman beside him, killed. But Byakuya stepped in and took the hit instead."

"Why-"

"Let's leave it till after he has explained everything, Sojun." The sound of an older man came from the same direction as the previous unknown voice. "I apologize for my son's interruption."

"No problem." Ichigo was more shocked to meet Byakuya's family. "Any more questions?"

"Who's the wolf-man?" Ichigo wasn't too surprised to hear Hiyori ask the question.

"That is Sojin Komamura. He is currently in 7th squad." Yamamoto answered calmly. "Please continue, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded as he turned his attention back to the scene on display. He began the memory.

* * *

And now we get into the past. Warning there are quite a few chapters on this. And your patience will be rewarded. We are about to get into some lengthy chapters. Have fun!

I got the idea of the memory orb from the story Hogyoku ex Machina. You guys should go check it out.


	10. The First Encounter

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Holllow**_ '

* * *

~memory~

"It's over, Aizen." Sui-Feng spoke from her perch on Aizne's arm with her word at his throat.

The scene grew quiet as Aizen began to smile. "What's so funny?" Yorichi asked as she glared up at the man.

"Oh, sorry." Aizen spoke calmly as though there was no threat around him. "It's time."

The room rippled with the feeling of a dimensional tear. "Get away from him, Sui-Feng!" Yorichi called out before they both jumped away from the man as a pillar of yellow light fell around him. Everyone looked up to see where the light had come from. A pair of hands tore open the sky, revealing Gillians.

"Menos Grande?!" Sui-Feng spoke in disbelief at what she saw.

"Gillians?! How many are there?" Omeada spoke in fear.

"There's something else there with them." Hisagi spoke as a large purple glowing eye opened within the dark space.

Two more pillars of light broke through the dimensions and engulfed Tousen and Ichimaru. The ground beneath their feet began to break apart, lifting them up towards the tear the Gillains had created.

"You going to run away?" Iba spoke as he reached for his zanpakutou. "You-"

"Stop." All eyes turned to the Soutaichou. "That light is called 'Negacion'. The Menos use it to help save their fellow Hollows." The Soutaichou looked up towards the escaping criminals. "Once enveloped by that light, it is impossible for those within and without to interact. It's an isolated world. All who have fought Menos know," The Soutaichou looked back down at the ground. "The moment that light fell on Aizen Sosuke it became impossible to reach him."

A loud smashing sound came from the wounded form of Komamura. "Tousen! Come down here, Tousen!" He yelled at the blind man. "I don't understand! Why did you become a Shinigami?! Wasn't it for your friend who passed away?! Wasn't it to carry out your Justice?! Where has your sense of justice gone?!"

"I told you, Komamura." Tousen spoke down towards his former comrade. "The only thing I can see with my eyes is the least bloody path. Justice is always there. The path I follow is Justice!"

All grew quiet at the exchange between former friends. No one but one man dared disturb the silence.

"You've joined with the Menos, Why?" Ukitake Jushiro looked up towards the former Taichou.

Aizen looked down at the white haired man. "To reach higher."

"Have you fallen so much, Aizen?" Ukitake glared up at the man. All this plotting and almost killing one of his subordinates, what was it all for? And how far back did his betrayal reach?

"You're too arrogant, Ukitake." Aizen watched as the shinigami beneath him grew smaller. "No one stood at the top from the beginning. Neither you, nor me, nor the gods. But," Aizen reached up and removed his glasses from his face. "That unbearable vacancy of heaven's throne ends now." He ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back. "From now on, I will stand atop the heavens. Farewell, Shinigami." Everyone watched as they all joined the Menos. "And goodbye, Ryoka boy. For a human, you were quite amusing."

With his last words spoken, the Menos began to retreat. Till they were all far enough in that the tear sealed itself.

* * *

Ichigo cut off the flow of reiatsu to the device. The scene vanished and the meeting room became visible. Ichigo looked around the room. There was a wide range of emotions. It started with worry, progressed to shocked, and ended at confusion. "Questions?"

"Did he keep that look?" Ichigo looked over at the purple haired Taichou. Of all the questions for Yorichi to ask, it was that one?

"Yeah. At least, while he still looked human." Ichigo looked around to see if anyone else was going to ask questions.

"Am I arrogant?" Jushiro asked as he looked over towards his best friend. He then looked over at Ichigo. "Did Aizen have bad relations with any of us?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I didn't know him as anyone other than the man you saw. But I was told that he was one of the most beloved Taichous."

"So pretty much how he was now." Shinji frowned as he thought back on the scene that he had watched. "Was Aizen wearing my hoari?"

"Yes. He was Taichou of 5th squad at the time." Ichigo noticed a confused look on Shinji's face. "About a century prior to this scene, Aizen performed a Hollowfication experiment on more than half a dozen of you. And with that you all went into hiding. So positions opened up and Aizen moved up."

"Yorichi-sama was not wearing a hoari." Sui-Feng pointed out.

Ichigo looked over at the small girl. "Well Yorichi was also in exile at the time, because she helped hide the people experimented on. But you can't keep that woman out of anything." Yorichi let out a bark of laughter as Ichigo looked around for more questions.

"There were certainly a lot of unknown faces." The Taichou of 4th squad spoke up. Unohana Retsu had recognized the silver haired girl, she was a new recruit. "Could you tells us who they are?"

"Sure." Ichgio looked back at the purple orb and concentrated. A standing image of Aizen stood before Ichigo. "There we go. Took me a few seconds to remember how to do this."

"Single person image. Impressive." Urahara wasn't too surprised at the man's abilities with his device. He was from the future, and he seemed to have a surprise every 5 seconds.

"Alright, we can start with Omeada, then move up through the squads." Ichigo switched the image to the large Fukutaichou. "Omeada Marechiyo, 2nd squad Fukutaichou-"

"WHAT?!" All eyes turned to the petite girl beside Yorichi. "How is that possible?!" Sui-Feng glared at the image, already hating the man.

Ichigo shrugged. "Asked that myself. But you never gave me an answer, Sui-Feng-Taichou." Ichigo used her title in the future as a jab. He would never get another chance to do so. He didn't doubt the girl could kill him in his sleep, if he was careless enough.

Sui-Feng stared at the man in shock as Yorichi howled in laughter beside her. "I...chose...him?" She said back in shocked resignation.

Ichigo was a bit worried, Sui-Feng in the future would still be yelling at him, or glaring death at him. "Yeah you did. Moving on." The image changed to the Fukutaichou of 3rd Squad. "Izuru Kira, 3rd Squad Fukutaichou. He served under Gin."

"That's depressing." Rose spoke with a frown on his face. "to think my beloved squad would be under that child's care."

"Gin didn't do a terrible job." Ichigo said with a shrug. "The squad was just depressed because they kept losing their Taichou." He got confused looked from everyone, so he decided to explain. "First they had you, Rose. Then they had Gin for about a century before he defected. And during the time he defected they got another Taichou that betrayed them and was killed. Then everyone thought that Gin died, so there was no hope of him coming back. Then you took your position again, then you died. Then they found out Gin was actually alive, but only after they found out he had died again."

Rose was in shock. "That would make a squad very depressed. They probably thought they were cursed or something."

"Something like that." Ichigo changed the image to the next person. "Kotetsu Isane, Fukutaichou of 4th squad."

"4th? So...I die?" Ichigo looked over at the man sitting beside Unohana. He looked a bit familiar. "Wow. Didn't think I would be one of the firsts." He looked over at the man and saw he was looking at him curiously. "I guess you don't know me then. I'm Yamada Seinosuke, current Fukutaichou of 4th squad."

"Yamada? Do you know Yamada Hanatarou?" Ichigo could see some similarities between the two. And it explained why Hanatarou would become a shinigami.

Seinosuke looked at the man with surprise. "You know my little brother? How?"

"He helped me out when I was breaking into Seireitei." He noticed the surprise and a bit of anger on the man's face. "He did that after we kind of kidnapped him. Then when he found out we were trying to rescue someone that had befriended him, he offered to help. And he said that since he was a member of 4th squad, it was his duty to heal, even if those people were labeled as his enemies."

Seinosuke sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "To think my little brother become a person like that. It makes me proud." He looked up and met Kurosaki's eyes. "Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

"No need to thank me, Yamada-san." Ichigo changed the image again, this time to the Fukutaichou of 6th squad. "Abarai Renji, 6th squad's Fukutaichou. Hold on for a second, might as well bring up Byakuya. Since he is Taichou of 6th squad." An image of Byakuya popped up beside Renji's.

"Taichou! Byakuya!?" Ichigo looked over, now seeing the face of Byakuya's father. Sojun looked a lot like his son, or his son looked a lot like him. Sojun looked up at the image of his son all grown up. "Wait. If he is Taichou, and Abarai is Fukutaichou...then..." Sojun looked down at the ground as he left his sentence unfinished.

"You do not know either of us, do you Kurosaki-san." Ichigo looked over at the old man beside Byakuya's father. Ichigo gave the man a nod. "But you know my grandson very well."

"Yes, Kuchiki-Taichou. Byakuya certainly lived up to his Kuchiki name." Ichigo looked over at Byakuya's picture, glad it was an older picture of him.

"Lived? You saw my son die, didn't you?" Sojun asked as he watched Ichigo's eyes become sad.

Ichigo shook his head as he tore his eyes away from the images. "No, but he wasn't the same, not after the war. But I will get to that later." Ichigo changed the images again, bringing up both the Taichou and Fukutaichou of 7th squad. "7th squad's Taichou, Komamura Sajin, and Fukutaichou Iba Tetsuzaemon. I'm surprised I still remember his name."

"Thought you knew them." Ichigo looked over at towards the large afro that belonged to Love.

"His name is long, and most people just called him Iba. Except Komamura, he always used his name." Ichigo looked back down at the ball as he changed the image to the Fukutaichou of 8th squad.

"Who is she?" Lisa asked as she examined the girl. She looked like her, but a much more refined version. And the woman was familiar.

Ichigo watched the pair from 8th squad, their reaction was going to be priceless. "This is the Fukutaichou of 8th squad, Ise Nanao."

"WHAT?!" Both Shunsui and Lisa looked over at Kurosaki in surprise. Kurosaki was trying to hold in laughter.

"That's Nanao-chan?!" Lisa looked at the woman again. She could see it clearly now. The way her bangs sat, and her eye color. "But she is still a child."

"You have to remember, this is all taking place in a century from now, maybe more." Ichigo watched as the two shinigami exchanged a look. "And she is a very accomplished shinigami."

"You used a different tense again." Shunsui pointed out as he tilted his hat down. "You weren't the last one left at the end of the war."

Ichigo shook his head. "There were a handful of us still left, but it was over. Too few left to continue fighting. Not that we even had the spirit left to fight." Ichigo changed the image before he had to explain any more. "9th squad's Fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuhei. Tousen was the Taichou of 9th before he deserted."

"What's with the tattoo?" Everyone looked over at Kensei with a questioning look. "What?" He replied innocently.

"You have the same one." Ichigo pointed to the man's abs where the same tattoo was clearly visible.

Kensei shrugged. "So? I have my reason's for it. What's his?"

"You saved him once." Ichigo held in his laughter at Kensei's deer-in-headlights look. "He told me that when he was a kid he was out with friends when a hollow attacked. You were out on a patrol when you came across them. And since then he has idolized you. So he got the same tattoo as you to remember who inspired him to become a shinigami."

The room was quiet as the Taichou of 9th division thought over the answer given to him. "Oh." Kensei scratched his neck and sat back. "Good to know. Will I have to go looking for him to make sure he doesn't die?"

Ichgio scratched his neck as he thought it over. "Not sure. The hollow might have been there because of Aizen's experiments. But you should probably check on him just in case." He got a nod from the man before he moved on to the next person.

"Rangiku." Ichigo looked over at Gin as the image of his best friend came up. "She was speaking with me when the Nagacion fell. What did I say?" Gin looked over at the mystery man.

Ichigo met the kid's eyes. "You told her you wouldn't have minded being her prisoner for a bit longer. Then you told her goodbye and that you were sorry." He looked around at the others that seemed to be waiting for his explanation. "This is Matsumoto Rangiku, Fukutaichou of 10th squad. And this is Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taichou of 10th squad." He pulled up an image of Toshiro beside Matsumoto.

"I get a chibi for a Taichou?" Isshin looked at the two shinigami. "But what about me? You didn't know me."

"Yeah..." Ichigo looked away from his father. "I lied. Partially. I'm never good at giving full lies." He sighed as everyone looked at him curiously. "I don't know you as Shiba Isshin, or as a third seated officer. I know you as this," Ichigo brought up an image of his dad in his shinigami form with his torn hoari over his shoulder.

Isshin stared at the image in shock. "I was a Taichou? Which squad?"

"10th squad. Matsumoto was your Fukutaichou and Toshiro was your 3rd seat." Ichigo pointed out as his father nodded.

"What was his name?" Ichigo glared at the blond scientist out of the corner of his eye. Urahara smiled sheepishly, the man seemed not to want to say that bit of information.

Ichigo looked over at the Soutaichou, who was looking at him expectantly. Ichigo sighed in defeat. "I know you as Kurosaki Isshin, my father." The room fell dead silent after his words. Everyone was looking from the 3rd seat to the man in the center of the room.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Yeah. Part of the reason I could see ghosts while I was a human. You were also part of one of Aizen's experiments. He wanted to test an Arrancar he had created. You were left powerless in the end, and in need of a hiding place. And Urahara, who was already there in exile, helped you out. Then you and mom started our little family in the family clinic."

"I met someone that quickly? And became a doctor?" Isshin looked at the boy curiously, this was his son? He laughed wondering what kind of father he was. "Sounds a bit out there."

"Well I am leaving out some details. Since this kind of deals with my existence." Ichigo looked over at his dad, seeing a ghost of his goofy smile. "Although it seems I'm still here. So no damage yet." Ichigo shrugged as he changed the images again. "On to the Taichou and Fukutaichou of 11th squad. Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru."

"Another Kanpachi?" Shinji looked at the two with a frown. "He's a big one. But she is in 11th?"

"Yeah...you don't want to mess with either of them." Ichigo looked at the image of Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulder. "Luckily thought neither of them have any sense of direction."

"How is that a good thing?" Yorichi asked curiously.

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "Kenpachi lived to fight. So anytime I would show up he would insist on a fight. All I had to do was lose them once and they would not find me for a week." Ichigo chuckled more thinking of how many times he would run into hiding when he would sense the brute of a Taichou. "Yachiru was also president of the Shinigami Women's Association."

"Shinigami Women's Association? What's that?" Lisa asked. It sounded like something they needed right now.

"It was an organization to help the women that were shinigami." Ichigo shrugged as he explained. "They also had contests, magazines, fundraisers, and retreats. Their most popular thing was their quarterly magazine issue and yearly calendars. The calendars usually included pictures of various shinigami that had been voted most attractive."

"Sounds like fun." All eyes turned to the Taichou of 4th squad. "I'd imagine they had a chairman."

"Chairwoman actually. And that was you, Unohana-Taichou." Ichigo changed the image so he could continue on. The pair from 12th squad popped up. "Oh joy, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu, Taichou and Fukuatichou of 12th squad. And president and vice-president of the Research and Development Bureau." Ichigo looked over at Urahara and Hiyori. "This guy was a pain in the ass. Period."

Urahara chuckled sheepishly. "He couldn't have been that bad. And to think he had a kid."

"He created Nemu." Ichigo saw shock and admiration of Urahara's face. "He used the same science as creating a fake body and fake soul to create her."

"Fascinating." Urahara's mind began thinking of how he could accomplish this. Or if Mayuri had already started.

"And here starts the rivalry." Ichigo spoke under his breath. "And this brings us to the last person, Kuchiki Rukia." An image of Rukia in her shinigami attire came up. "She was the reason for my invasion of Soul Society."

"Kuchiki?" Sojun looked at the girl curiously. "How?"

"Adoption." Ichigo shrugged as the two Kuchiki's stared at him in shock. "She is the younger sister of Byakuya's late wife."

"Byakuya had a wife?" Sojun looked at the woman curiously. She would one day be family? "Seems I'm going to miss a lot."

"I don't know when you die." Ichigo watched as the two men looked at him once more. "Yes, you both are dead when I meet Byakuya, but I don't know when you both die. It might have been a few years, it might have been a few decades. I don't know. So don't go getting depressed already."

"Was Kuchiki Rukia a seated officer?" Ichigo looked over at the Taichou of 13th squad.

"At the time that Aizen defected, no. She was kept unseated by Byakuya's influence. He asked you not to give her a seated position." Ichigo smiled up at the image of Rukia.

Jushiro blinked in surprise. "She's a part of 13th squad?" He looked up at the woman once more. He smiled looking forward to meeting her.

"She was. And actually, a few years after this, she became your Fukutaichou." Ichigo focused and changed the image to Rukia when she appointed the position of Fukutaichou. Her hair was short and she wore white gloves.

"So, something happened to Kaien in your time as well?" Ukitake frowned trying to think what could have happened.

"Before actually." Ichigo looked down at the orb in his hands. "Rukia told me what happened to him. I can show you, if you would like to see." Ichigo looked up towards Ukitake, the man was looking at him with surprise. "I could tell you myself, but I didn't know him. So I thought hearing it from her would be better. She idolized him a lot."

"I would like to see it." Jushiro prepared himself for the worst. Because it probably wasn't going to be too far off.

Ichigo nodded before he closed his eyes and focused. The meeting room vanished once more, this time replaced by a covered porch over looking a courtyard that was filling with rain.

* * *

We are going to have a lot of flipping back and forth between flash back and present. Please enjoy.

And yes, in this story I have Yachiru as her own person, not as Zaraki's zanpakutou. It's a time travel story, there are bound to be differences.


	11. The Confession

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

Ichigo nodded before he closed his eyes and focused. The meeting room vanished once more, this time replaced by a covered porch over looking a courtyard that was filling with rain.

* * *

"Oi! Rukia! What are you doing out here?" Ichigo slowed down as he saw his friend looking out into the rain. Rukia had a bottle of sake beside her and a cup in hand. "Rukia?"

"Did I ever tell you about Kaien-dono?" Rukia looked down into the cup in her hand. "He had a water-type zanpakutou. He could cause a downpour like this in minutes." She laughed a bit as she took a sip of sake. "Rain like this, it reminds me of him."

Ichigo sat down beside Rukia. Ever since he had been living in Soul Society after the destruction of Karakura Town, he had been learning more about his friends here. As well as his family here. "You said I looked like him. And it turns out it's because he was family. But other than that nothing." He looked over at the raven haired woman. She looked close to tears, but far from crying.

"I killed him." Ichigo stared at the woman in shock. "His blood is on my hands." Rukia gripped her cup tighter. "It was on a night similar to this night. Rain too thick to see through."

"I don't believe you." Ichigo spoke as soon as she finished speaking. The woman looked at him with shock. "You aren't that kind of person, Rukia."

Rukia gave Ichigo a weak smile. "Thank you, Ichigo. But it's true. I killed Kaien-dono."

"How?" Ichigo still didn't believe her, but he didn't know the whole story.

Rukia took another sip of sake. She looked out into the rain. "A few days prior, 13th got a request to investigate a rogue hollow. Miyako-san, Kaien-dono's wife, was sent out with a team of 5 others. They never came back. So another team was sent out. All they brought back was Miyako-san's corpse." Rukia took another drink. "But it wasn't her, it was the hollow wearing her skin. Kaien-dono requested to go after the hollow. Ukitake-Taichou and myself accompanied him."

"Did you find the hollow?" Ichigo asked as Rukia poured herself more sake.

Rukia nodded. "We did, and Kaien-dono requested to fight it alone."

"And you let him?! Why?" Ichigo was shocked Rukia or Ukitake-san had allowed such a thing.

"Because he wasn't fighting for his life. He was fighting for his pride, and the pride of Miyako-san." Rukia took a long drink. "But the hollow had a special power. It could dissolve a single shinigami's zanpakutou once per night. He disarmed Kaien-dono, then possessed his body."

Ichigo was in shock at Rukia's words. But it started to make sense how Rukia could be responsible for Kaien's death. "What happened to him?"

Rukia looked down into her sake cup. "Taichou told me to run, I would be completely useless against the hollow. But when I saw that Ukitake-Taichou had a coughing fit, I turned around."

"Even knowing you would die? And that he would have to live with that?" Ichigo looked out into the rain, thinking of what kind of person his cousin was.

"I didn't think of such things." Rukia took another drink. "All I was thinking was how I didn't want to be the one to run away. Kaien-dono told me never to run from my problems."

"I don't think a hollowfied Fukutaichou counts as a problem." Ichigo spoke, causing Rukia to laugh a bit.

Rukia wiped a tear away. "Yeah, but it doesn't change that that was what I did. And it doesn't change that he ran right into my sword. Part of him was still there. He said he left his heart with me, and made me promise never to die alone."

Ichigo nodded as Rukia ended her tale. He frowned as he thought a bit more. "I thought people possessed by hollows when the hollow dies wake up in Hueco Mondo."

Rukia nodded as she finished off her cup. "They do. Remember when I told you about the Espada I killed? He had Kaien-dono's face. Even his zanpakutou and memories." Rukia chuckled as she poured herself another cup. "Guess technically I've killed him twice."

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way. And neither does my family, or Ukitake-san." Ichigo moved the sake bottle away from the midget. "And you've had enough sake."

"What-hic-makes you say that?" Rukia glared at the orangette beside her. She smiled as she looked away from him. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"For what?" Ichigo looked at Rukia with worry. She couldn't be that drunk could she?

Rukia fixed the boy with another smile. "For listening."

* * *

Ichigo ended the memory there. He looked over to see Ukitake smiling softly. "Kuchiki Rukia." Jushiro said her name as if to memorize it. "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

Ichigo smiled at the Taichou's response to learning of his Fukutaichou's fate. It could have gone completely different, but he knew these people. Or, at least, he knew their future selves.

"Now that we have covered the beginning," All eyes turned towards the Soutaichou. "Let us continue."

Ichigo nodded at Yamamoto. "As I have said earlier, I was not in most of the battles. The first battle I was in Hueco Mondo while everyone else was fighting in the human world."

"Why the human world?" Shinji asked curiously. He got that there were humans that fought with them, but why where they fighting in the human world?

"Karakura Town is a town with a very high reiatsu concentration. Aizen was intending to use it to creat a key to get into the Soul King's Palace." Ichgio watched as everyone realized what was at stake with this first battle. "Luckily though, Mayuri had switched the real Karakura Town with a fake one. The real one was hidden in the Soul Society."

"And Aizen didn't know it was a fake?" Shinji asked skeptically.

Ichigo shook his head. "Aizen knew the moment he stepped into the human world and Yamamoto sealed the Soul Society off." Everyone nodded their heads in acceptance at his response. "I joined in the fighting in the human world later on though. When I arrived you all had already taken care of the Espada and were fighting Aizen. This was when I first learned my father was a shinigami Taichou."

All eyes looked over at the 3rd seat. "So I decided not to tell you about it when you were younger." Isshin could think of a few reasons he wouldn't tell his kids about him being a shinigami. Especially if he was in hiding.

"Show us what you saw." Yamamoto leaned on his hands. This was certainly the most concentration he had ever seen in a meeting.

Ichigo nodded as he picked up the purple orb again. He gave it more reiatsu as it glowed and changed the scenery once more.

* * *

Another chapter. More to come.


	12. The Battle

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakuto_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

Blackness filled the expansive space. A single bright path with two people running on it lit up the darkness.

"Kurosaki-san." Ichigo looked behind him at the Taichou of 4th squad. "If you prefer, I would be happy to run in front of you." Unohana gave the boy one of her 'gentle' smiles.

Ichigo did not understand what the healer was getting at. He was doing just fine, wasn't he. "No, that's okay. If you're worried about me using up my reiatsu, I'm... fine... so..." He nearly tripped when a chill ran down his spine. The woman's smile had changed to a different smile.

"Kurosaki-san." Unohana's voice was no more than a gentle whisper. "if you prefer, I would be happy to run in front of you."

Ichigo could feel the sweat fall down his face. "Uh.. right... please do." He let the healer run past him. "Thank you."

Unohana gave the boy another smile. "No problem." The path beneath them changed from it's comet like shape into a pristine path.

Ichigo was amazed at the path that they were now running on. "Wow. So when you do it with a Taichou level reiatsu, you get an elegant path like this." He looked back ahead with a bit of annoyance. "The different is so big, it's kind of shocking."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Unohana asked the boy running behind her. "In terms of reiatsu, you and I are very much alike." She could feel the surprise coming off of the boy when she stated this fact. "Given that your wounds appear to be fully healed. If you look like this at full reiatsu, it must be because your reiatsu is naturally sloppy, making you unsuited to this sort of task."

"Sloppy? It's not sloppy!" Ichigo couldn't believe this woman had been able to say all of that to his face. And with a slight smile to boot. "It'd go a lot better if my reiatsu was at full power."

"Oh, dear. It seems that you're talking in your sleep even though your eyes are wide open." Unohana chuckled a bit at the boy. She had replenished his reiatsu reserve herself back in Soul Society when Aizen had escaped. She knew what his power levels were, and he was at full power.

"Hang on!" Ichigo was starting to get frustrated with this lady. "You're still not listening to what I'm saying. I mean, I'm not sleep-talking or joking or whatever." He pointed to his shihakusho. "Take a look at this. There's nothing left of my shihakusho but the right sleeve, right?"

Unohana looked behind her at the boy. He was indeed correct that only half of his top remained. But what did that have to do with his reiatsu reserves?

"During my Bankai, my shihakusho transforms as well. I feel like the transformed shihakusho is somehow part of my Bankai." Ichigo spoke what he had been thinking of for a while. He was still trying to piece his own powers together. He was still new to this after all. "And to prove it, when Inoue was healing my injuries earlier, it only repaired my shihakusho a tiny bit. Before her healing would restore them completely, and it made me wonder, so I asked her why. Apparently Inoue's quick at healing wounds, but getting reiatsu to recover takes time. On top of all of that, when Rukia and the others were taking a major beating down below, I had to hurry and help the out without getting all my reiatsu back. That's why my reiatsu isn't fully charged right now. See? If I had all of it, I'd be much better at this."

Unohana was shocked at what the boy had stated. 'How can this be? That shihakusho is less than half of what he normally has. This is only half of his reiatsu? And I thought he was at full reiatsu rivaling a Taichou's?' Unohana slowed her pace down to a stop. Unohana turned and faced the boy. "Kurosaki-san. On second though, please run in front. I am going to restore your reiatsu to full power as we go."

Ichigo looked at the woman in surprise. "As we go? You mean on the move? You can do that?"

Unohana gave the boy a smile. "I can. By its very nature, kido-based healing restores reiatsu first. Then, the restored internal reiatsu is combined with the external reiatsu from the healer in order to systematically repair the body itself." She saw he understood what she was getting at. "In other words, if the body is already healed, restoring reiatsu is child's play." She stepped to the side. "Now, please move forward, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo nodded as he walked in front of the healer. He took off running, not seeing the healer stand still for a moment. "He could truly be our secret weapon." He heard the words whispered into the air, but didn't stop. He needed to move forward.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the ball with a sigh. He saw everyone else looking at him in confusion. "Sorry about that. Looks like I went a bit too far back." He looked back down at the orb as he focused on the right moment to show.

"To think I made such a mistake." Unohana frowned. "But, if you were at the same level as a Taichou at only half strength, how powerful are you, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo met the healer's eyes calmly as he gave a shrug. "I never really kept track of where I fell on the power scale. All I needed to do was be strong enough to protect those I wished to protect." He focused back on the purple orb. "After that there was a lot of running, so I'm just going to skip ahead to the battle."

Once more the room darkened as the memory began to play again.

* * *

The dark didn't last long. With a large crack, light broke through the dark area. The human world spread out around Ichigo. And Aizen stood with his back facing him. Ichigo drew his sword back and swung at the man's unprotected neck.

A bright light flashed as his attack hit. His attacks began to swirl around Aizen. Then all at once rebounded and flew past Ichigo. A bright hexagon protecting Aizen from the attack.

"We finally meet again," Aizen's voice was calm, as though he had fully expected the attack. "Ryoka boy."

'He deflected my first strike.' Ichigo glared at the bright shield that was blocking Aizen. Not expecting him to suddenly stand in front of him. Ichigo jump back and over a strike from the man. Staring at him as he landed in the solidified air.

"A worthy slash, but poorly aimed." Aizen spoke as he watched the boy. "The greatest blind spot in all living things is the back of the head. Did you think I would enter the battle without preparing any sort of defense for it." Aizen smirked as he saw the shock on the boy's face. "Shall I try to read your mind? You misjudged your first strike. You should have put the power of your hollow form behind it. If you had done so, you could have settled it all with one blow. Am I right?"

Ichigo was more than shocked by Aizen's words. 'Word for word. Even though I knew I only had one hit to kill him..." Ichigo thought back to when he was running towards Karakura. 'But part of me was still scared. Thinking I might lose control of my Hollowfication made me mess up at the last second.' Ichigo's grip on his zanpakutou tightened.

"By all means, attack me." Aizen smirked as the boy looked at him in surprise. "I will show you the depth of your conceit." He wasn't surprised at all when the boy formed his hollow mask on his face. "Yes, come."

Ichigo charged an attack on his zanpakutou. "Getsuga Tensho!" He watched as the wave of reiatsu flew at Aizen. Then Aizen vanish from sight. He sensed him again standing behind him.

"I'm sorry, was that meant to hit me?" Ichigo jumped away from him and twisted to face him. "Is that all? It's quite simple, Ryoka boy. As far as I am concerned, your attacks mean nothing."

"Yeah, you're just playing it cool." Ichigo growled out at the man. "Or are you trying to say that you're not scared of me in my Hollow form?"

"That is not what I mean." Aizen stood calmly as the boy stood tensed.

"What is it then?" Ichigo yelled. This was going no where. "Are you saying that my zanpakutou won't be sharp enough to cut you or some crap like that?"

"It still seems to be beyond you comprehension." Aizen sighed in defeat. "Very well. I will put it as simply as possible, so listen carefully. I am saying that your blade will never even touch me."

Ichigo scoffed and pointed his sword at Aizen. "Whatever, let's see how that works out for you!"

Aizen sighed once more. "I thought I was giving the simplest explanation possible, but you really cannot accept even that."

"Who'd accept a load of crap like that!" Ichigo charged up another attack and launched it at Aizen. 'I get what he is saying. He can dodge a Getsuga Tensho whenever he wants to.' Ichigo moved above him as Aizen moved out of the way of the first attack. He struck down at Aizen, but the man dodged once more.

"Something wrong?" Ichgio glared at the man behind him. "You have yet to hit me even once." Aizen smirked as the boy jumped away from him, his mask vanishing.

'My timing just now was perfect, there's no way he could have dodged that. Is he using his zanpakutou's powers?' Ichigo thought as the last of his hollow mask vanished.

"Fear not." Aizen's voice broke Ichigo out of his inner thoughts. "That exchange just now had nothing to do with Kyoka Suigetsu's ability. That was merely my raw power."

"What?"

Aizen took a step towards Ichigo, and Ichigo retreated a step. "Why are you constantly retreating? If you want to get a sure strike in, you should fight up close. Or perhaps, you are scared that by approaching me you will lose sight of some part of my body? If you are, do not waste my time. Opening up distance only matters in a battle between equals. For you and me it makes no difference."

Ichigo lost sight of Aizen for a moment before the man laid a hand on his chest. "See? If I want to, I can touch your heart this very instant." Ichigo swung at the man with his zanpakutou, but Aizen was already behind him and out of the way. "Let me ask you a question, Ryoka boy." Ichigo jumped away from the man. "What is your reason for fighting me?"

Ichgio didn't understand the man's question. "What?"

"Do you hate me?" Aizen kept his back to the boy, he wouldn't attack his back again. "You have no reason to. Since you are here, Inoue Orihime must be safe and able to return. I can tell from your expression that all of your friends are still alive. Given this, can you truly hate me from the bottom of your heart? You cannot." Aizen looked over his shoulder at the boy. The boy's stance was more relaxed than earlier. "You are without hatred. Your sword is merely guided by a sense of duty. Such a blade has no hope of touching me." The boy became tense once more at his words. "A will to battle that lacks hatred is like an eagle that lacks wings. There is nothing you can protect in that state. Your powerless friends are nothing more than a ball and chain that keep your feet tied to the ground."

Ichigo closed his eyes as he thought of what Aizen was saying. Did he hate the man before him? Or was he only fighting this man because his friends were fighting him? His sword lowered slightly, but a hand held his sword up. Ichigo looked up to see who it was.

"Don't fall for it, Kurosaki Ichigo." Komamura watched as the boy before him moved his focus from Aizen to him.

"Komamura-san." Ichgio met the wolf-man's eyes.

Komamura looked over at Aizen. "Provocation is his stock-in-trade." Aizen was standing casually, as though they were no threat to him. "If you lose control even for a second, you'll lose you life. Don't lower your guard." Aizen still had his back to them, but that did not phase the Taichou. "Don't worry. The first order of priority for the Taichou's in Hueco Mundo was to get you here as quickly as possible, and we know why."

Ichigo looked around as the remaining shinigami and Vaisards forces gathered around him. There weren't many, but they outnumbered Aizen and Gin. "We will not let you see Aizen's Shikai!" Ichigo knew Komamura spoke for everyone.

"All of us will fight to protect you." Toshiro kept his eyes on Aizen. The man was still showing them his back.

* * *

Yay fighting!

Please leave a comment. It's what keeps me motivated.

And for those of you that haven't realized it yet, I enjoy leaving you all with cliff hangers or short chapters. I'm an evil person like that, but at least I am not evil enough to just stop updating and never finish the story.


	13. The Details

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

The room suddenly came back into view. Ichigo looked down at the purple orb, it was black and dull. "Oi! I thought you said this thing worked?" Ichigo looked at the ball again, but it wasn't responding to anything.

Kisuke got up and walked over to the man. "Let me see it." He took the ball and examined it. He frowned as he split the ball in half. Smoke and sparks exploded out of the ball. "Well...it seems you broke it."

"I broke it?!" Ichigo yelled at the blonde. "I asked if there was a limit to how much reiatsu I should give it. You said it was impossible for me to break it!" He pointed at the man as he yelled.

Kisuke looked down at the completely useless ball in his hands. "It seems I was mistaken."

Ichigo sighed at the scientist's observation. He really should have expected something like this. "Seems that is the end of the memories for now. Any questions?"

"Why was I in a school girl uniform?" Ichigo looked over to see Lisa staring at him. "And why was this idiot actually doing something?" She pointed over her shoulder at Shunsui.

Ichigo stifled a laugh as Shunsui frowned at the woman. "Kyoraku can be serious, when he wants to be." He returned the man's smile when he looked over and tipped his hat in thanks. "And you remember what I said about the hollowfication experiments Aizen was conducting? He succeeded, and you and the other Vaisards hid in the human world. I don't know why you chose a school girl uniform, but I suspect it had something to do with all of the echii manga you owned at the time."

Lisa gave him a nod. "How much manga did I have?"

Ichigo sighed at the woman's questions. "Any other questions?" He really did not want to answer these questions. Especially not as memories of Nanao-san burning all of Lisa-san's uniforms all resurfaced.

"Who were the 'other Vaisards' you mentioned." Yamamoto asked as he tried to think of who Aizen would have targeted.

Ichigo looked around the room. "Lisa, Rose, Love, Shinji, Kensei, Mashiro, Hiyori and Hacchi." Everyone looked around the room at the mentioned people. "Kensei had gotten sent out on a mission to find out what happened to a squad he had sent out to deal with hollows. Naturally Mashiro went with him. And while they were out with their team, Tousen betrayed them. He cut them all down and Aizen experimented on them while they were too weak to fight back."

Kensei cringed. "Damn bastards."

"12th squad reported that they lost track of your reiatsu signatures. When in reality they had just become hollowfied." Ichigo explained as everyone stayed quiet. "Another team was sent out to find out what happened to you two. Originally that team was suppose to be Shinji, Love, Rose, Shunsui, and Tessai. But Shunsui requested Lisa go instead, for experience. And Tessai said the same about sending Hacchi."

"How did Hiyori end up there then?" Urahara asked. There was a good chance he had sent her out to give equipment to Kensei's team. But then, wouldn't he have requested to go?

"You sent her out to deliver some sort of equipment to Kensei's team. She was the first to run into the hollowfied pair." Ichigo noticed another question about to break through the scientist's lips. "And yes, you did request to go on the mission. But you were denied." He chuckled a bit as the scientist sent a mild glare at the Soutaichou. "And being the former 2nd division member you are, you snuck out later that night." He noticed the scientist sheepishly grin. "And you were caught by Tessai."

Yorichi laughed out loud as Kisuke slouched in his seat. "You know very well that Tessai could catch me on my best day. The man just knows us too well, Kisuke."

"So I sent Lisa out?" Shunsui slumped down in his spot. "That makes me feel terrible."

"If you drink yourself into depression I will transfer Nanao-chan to another squad." Lisa narrowed her eyes at her Taichou. He seemed to snap out of his mood at her threat. "I didn't die. And I'm not dying any time soon, baka-Taichou."

Ichigo chuckled seeing where Nanao-san probably learned how to deal with Kyoraku. "You all almost died." Ichigo noticed everyone glare at him. "Kisuke saved you guys before Aizen, Gin or Tousen could finish you off. Then he used his own Hogyoku to stabilize you all."

"I brought the Hogyoku with me?" Kisuke wondered where he got the idea to take it with him. He wouldn't even have thought of it yet.

"You didn't." Ichigo saw confusion paint the scientist's face. "This is where Tessai's exile cause shows up. To move everyone to your lab without their condition progressing, he used two Kido that are apparently illegal to use." He saw everyone nod at his explanation. "So, any other questions?"

"What happened after what we saw?" All eyes turned to the Taichou of the 2nd division. Yorichi hadn't seen herself or Kisuke in the memory so far. "Since we can't see what happened, you will have to tell us. It won't be as entertaining, but I hate leaving a story half finished."

Ichigo looked from Yorichi to the Soutaichou. Yamamoto gave him a nod to continue. "Alright. After everyone gathered, Aizen continued to taunt everyone, but we weren't going to fall for it. Then everyone attacked. Hitsugaya created a pillar of ice to block an escape route as everyone else corralled him towards it. Kyoraku used shadows to get behind Aizen and stab him in the back. Then Hitsugaya ran his sword through Aizen."

He noticed everyone looking at him with skepticism. "But as most of you have probably guessed, that wasn't Aizen. At the time that everyone was attacking, I was too far away to make out individuals. It was only when Aizen stopped moving that I saw it wasn't Aizen at all. It was Hinamori Momo, Fukutaichou of 5th squad."

"Too bad you can't show us what she looks like." Shinji sighed sadly. He was now in the market for a new Fukutaichou.

"If Urahara can make another device I can show you later. But it's not important at the moment." Ichigo refocused on the important things. "Aizen had been using Kyoka Suigetsu's ability on everyone else, but since I wasn't under it's power I did not see the illusion. But at that moment Aizen released the illusion and everyone saw their mistake. Hinamori was Hitsugaya's childhood friend, and he did not take well to having basically killed her."

"She did not die?" Unohana wondered how a Taichou could be so sloppy as to not kill their enemy with such a precise strike.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, you were able to save her. But she still required two lung transplants and months in a healing coma. And she was never the same after that." Ichigo could still hear Toshiro's cries from the girl's funeral.

"Hitsugaya-kun attacked Aizen in his anger." Ukitake stated as he tried to pull Ichigo back into the present. And it seemed to have worked when the man nodded in response.

"He did. And he was cut down, along with everyone else." Ichigo saw everyone tense at his words. "But Aizen wasn't aiming to kill. He left everyone conscious but unable to move. He wanted everyone to see him win."

"And then we came in?" Yorichi asked with a smirk on her lips. She saw Ichigo chuckle a bit. "How did we do?"

"Not too bad." Ichigo looked over at the were-cat. "You, my dad, and Urahara held out pretty well against Aizen. But that was when things began to get complicated."

"What type of complicated? More Espada?" Urahara wondered what Aizen could possibly have up his sleeve.

"No, the Espada were done." Ichigo really wished he could just show them. It would be so much easier. "Aizen had imbedded the Hogyoku into his body." He noticed Urahara stare at him in disbelief. "Yeah, he got instant regeneration just like a hollow. And as your fight progressed, Aizen began to transform."

"The Hogyoku was mutating him to adapt to the threats he was facing." Urahara could not believe it. Something that he thought was so harmless was capable of such things.

Ichigo nodded as the scientist finished his thoughts. "Yes."

"And what were you doing while they were dealing with Aizen?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt you were just sitting on your ass."

"Not a chance." Ichigo looked down at Ichimaru Gin, who was sitting beside his Taichou. "I was dealing with a damn suicidal Kitsune."

Gin gave the man a grin. "Ya mean me? I ain't suicidal."

"Yes you were." Ichigo gave the boy a flat look. "You made it your mission to take down Aizen. You didn't tell anyone. You betrayed everyone. Then you got yourself killed while everyone still thought you were one of the bad guys. And you made Matsumoto cry." Ichigo saw the boy's eyes open, he had hit a nerve. "Don't do it again, Kitsune."

Gin just gave the man a nod. He looked up as he felt a hand land on his head. He looked up towards Hirako-Taichou. "Ya turned into a cute kid there, Gin." Gin swatted the man's hand off of his head with a frown. He did not like this man.

Ichigo shook his head at Shinji's idiotic behavior. "Moving on. Halfway through my fight, Gin decided to bury me under a pile of rubble. Then leave with Aizen to head to Soul Society while I was getting out of the rubble."

"You went after him." Isshin really wanted to see what he would be like in the future. It was a good goal to aim for.

"Yeah, we did." Ichigo smirked as his dad stared at him in shock. "The technique I used against Aizen, you taught it too me. Or at least told me how to learn it." He saw his dad stare at him with shock. "Final Getsuga Tensho."

Isshin stared at the boy. "So you inherited an attack from me." He knew exactly what that attack would do. Especially with the similarities in name. "It's a last resort. But I guess you were pushed to it."

"Yeah." Ichigo sat back and stretched his neck. "You were hesitant to teach it to me, but you knew it was the only way. I trained for 3 months in the Dangai to learn it."

"3 months in the Dangai?! What about the cleaner?" Isshin doubted the boy could do anything as he trained. But that meant... "What did I do while you trained?"

"You kept the cleaner back." Ichigo shrugged as the man stared at him in shock. "I don't know how. You used these weird cuff things that drained your reiatsu and kept the cleaner away."

"Really?!" All eyes were drawn to Urahara. The man smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I just finished those last week. Good to know they work."

Ichigo nodded at the scientist. "Anyway, I learned it. And made it to Soul Society. There I found Gin dying, Matsumoto crying, Aizen with long hair, in a white dress and a hole in his chest, and my human friends nearby." Ichigo kept going before he got too many questions. "From there I dragged him away from Karakura and into a nearby mountain range. It looked kind of like Urahara's training grounds."

"You were strong enough to drag Aizen?!" Kensei asked. "What kind of training did you do?"

"I trained with my zanpakutou. Mind you, I was in my Bankai and my hollow merged with Zangetsu." Ichigo explained as best as he could. "So it was tough, and I had to do it to get Final Getsuga Tensho."

"So you were on the same level as Aizen?" Rose asked as he studied the boy.

Ichigo looked over at the blonde, he still looked a lot like how he had last seen him. "No, I was stronger." He smiled as everyone stared at him. "But I underestimated the Hogyoku." Ichigo looked down at the floor. "My attack hit Aizen. He was crippled, but the Hogyoku slowly put him back together."

"And you let it?!" Hiyori yelled at the idiot.

"He had no choice." All eyes turned to Isshin. "Final Getsuga Tensho is as it's name says, final. After the attack is used, all reiatsu is drained from the individual. He was probably struggling to even stand, or breath, in the high reishi concentration in Soul society."

Everyone looked from father to son. Ichigo looked up at his dad. "I was breathing just fine. But standing was hard. Luckily though, Urahara had a trick up his sleeve."

All eyes turned to Urahara. The blonde held his hands up. "I have no idea what I was planning. Unless I was able to come up with some sort of sealing kido."

"10 points to Geta-boshi." Ichigo laughed as everyone gave him odd looks. "Sorry, inside joke." He looked back at Kisuke. "You did. You were able to get me to a safe area before Aizen broke it." Ichigo messaged a phantom ache. "After that, Aizen retreated somewhere to lick his wounds."

"You don't know where he went?" Love asked as he contemplated what they had been told.

Ichigo shook his head. "There were shinigami at Los Noches, and we couldn't detect him anywhere. He vanished."

"How long before he attacked again?" Yamamoto spoke up. One battle was done, but war had begun.

Ichigo wove his fingers together and rested his elbows on his knees before setting his head down on his hands. "The next battle wasn't for 3 years, but we knew Aizen was coming back. He sent out scouts to test our defenses in Karakura Town 10 months before attacking."

"So we were prepared-" Yorichi spoke but stopped when she got a glare from the man from the future.

Ichigo saw everyone tense, and breathed out to release the tension in his own body. "You were prepared. I didn't know about the raid. I was depressed for having lost my only way of protecting my friends and family. But I was beginning to change. I was regaining my powers."

Everyone was quiet, unsure why the man had set such a tense atmosphere. Ichigo continued when no one asked any questions. "In the raid, Aizen showed up at my house. I was only just able to see him." Ichigo let out a light chuckle. "Even Yuzu could see him better than me."

"Yuzu? You had a sister?" Isshin stared at the boy. What had this boy seen?

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, two actually. Yuzu and Karin were twins." He saw his dad stare at him in awe. He looked down as images flashed through his mind. "That was the first time you acknowledged seeing ghost in front of them. You even changed into your shinigami form. Tied the three of us in a kido and used something Urahara gave you to send us to Soul Society." The room was quiet at the man's words. "After the enemy retreated, I went back to look for you. There wasn't even signs that Aizen had been in the house. Your gigai was missing as well."

"I was captured?" Isshin wondered why Aizen would do something like that. But the boy's shaking hands and quivering reiatsu told him there was more.

"No. Yuzu found you. You were in the fridge." Ichigo shut his eyes as his sister's scream rang in his ears. "After that, we moved to Soul Society and into the Shiba compound."

The room was silent as the tension slowly dissipated. Yorichi swallowed before voicing her question. "How did the next battle end? Who died?"

Ichigo met the woman's golden eyes. "The battle ended with you guys firing the kido canon on Karakura Town."

"WHAT?!" The question came from multiple people around the room.

"What brought this about?" Shunsui couldn't believe they would actually do such a thing. The number of souls that would be lost.

Ichigo looked over at the man with dead eyes. "We may have been preparing, but we didn't know when Aizen would show up. He showed up with a larger force than expected. Espada, Arrancar, and hybrids fought alongside him. Omaeda died during that battle, he protected Sui-Feng from an attack that would have killed her instantly."

Sui-Feng was surprised her future, stupid, fat, Fukutaichou would do something. She could imagine that her future self probably wasn't nice to him. So why would he do something like that. "I guess he was a good Fukutaichou."

Ichigo was mildly surprised Sui-Feng would say something like that. But then again, she wasn't heart broken by Yorichi's leaving her a century prior. "Hacchi died as well. A reanimated Tousen killed him after he tried to suffocate Aizen with one of his boxes."

"Reanimated? You mean he was a zombie?" Urahara asked. Zombies weren't real, were they?

"In a way. It was more like a clone with his memories. Minus the memories of his last fight that killed him." Ichigo scratched his neck. "Turns out he switched sides on his deathbed." He shrugged as he responded.

"We're the deaths only among shinigami?" Yamamoto hoped they would be. Aizen didn't appear to be the type of man to bring others into a fight. But the young man's head shake shattered his hopes. How could he have let such a man into his organization?

"No. Shiba Kukaku and Ganju died 2 years into the war, shortly before the battle." Ichigo noticed Isshin instantly tense at the names. "Aizen hunted them down. He killed them while everyone else was asleep. My sisters were in the room across the hall from Kukaku. And myself across the hall from Ganju. He set their heads on the dining room table for everyone to find. I was made clan head 2 weeks after the funerals."

Isshin felt like he was about to throw up. How could one man be so cruel?

"We weren't strong enough to fight so many opponents at once." Ichigo continued on as he pushed the memories away. "Yamamoto called for a full retreat. And once we were all clear, the canon fired. Aizen survived the attack, but none of his subordinates did. And Aizen lost his source of souls to create the key."

"So it was a last resort as well." Yamamoto had questioned why his future self would do such a reckless thing. But now it made sense. It had been their only option. "How long until you were able to fight again?"

"A year after Karakura Town was destroyed. Then it was another 6 months before I was back on par with Aizen." Ichigo noticed everyone wasn't surprised at his recovery rate anymore. "And it was just in time for our retaliation."

"We fought back?" Shinji wondered how their future selves were still fighting. Aizen seemed to be unbeatable.

Ichigo scratched his head. "I may have had something to do with it. But I was back in the fight. I could take on Aizen while everyone else focused on other things." He noticed he had everyone's attention again. "We found Aizen's base, he was back in Hueco Mundo. So we took the fight to him."

"Did you have a plan for taking down Aizen?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or were you just going to hack at him?"

"We had a plan." Ichigo sent a mild glare at the man. "A device that would release the souls from within the Hogyoku."

"Created by yours truly?" Urahara asked with a wide grin on his face.

Ichigo wished he didn't have to boost the man's ego. "You and Kurotsuchi. But yes, mostly you." He sighed as the man smiled more. "We were able to use the device, but we didn't expect Aizen to have created another Hogyoku with hollow souls." The room deflated at his words. "We lost this war. Expect failures. We were also able to decimate his fortress and send him back into hiding. But we sustained heavy losses."

"Who did we lose this time?" Kensei asked hesitantly. The kid looked like he didn't want to say anything more.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Yamamoto was struck down from behind by Aizen. Then Sasakibe died trying to avenge Yamamoto. Tousen struck him down." Everyone looked towards the Soutaichou and his Fukutaichou. "Kyoraku succeeded you."

Shunsui coughed on the sake he had snuck in with him. He looked over at the kid. "Me?" Why would they make him Soutaichou? Jushiro was a much better choice, in his opinion.

"Yes, you." Ichigo wondered why Shunsui never believed he could be Soutaichou. He was very good at it. "Then Rose died while protecting Lisa." He saw the two looking at each other curiously. "Apparently you two got close while you were in exile. Then the night before the battle you two got engaged." He saw the two blush madly as everyone else stared at them with open mouths. "Lisa didn't leave, she died fighting alongside Rose."

"At least I wasn't playing princess." Lisa shrugged. She didn't exactly know how to react to learning how she died. She was more surprised Rose actually got up the nerve to ask her to marry him. She noticed Shunsui giving her a sympathetic look. She punched his sleeping foot. "Moving on."

Ichigo cringed a bit as Shunsui tried hard not to react to Lisa's attack. "After Aizen retreated and we finished off his army, we retreated to Soul Society. We didn't hear from Aizen for another 2 years."

"Another battle?" Unohana was shocked how quickly Aizen was creating armies.

Ichigo nodded. "He took the fight to us in Soul Society. And we were terribly under prepared."

"How badly?" Jushiro was worried what the answer was going to be. But knew they needed to know. They needed to learn from their mistakes.

"8th squad was still missing a Taichou and Fukutaichou, 3rd squad was missing their Taichou, again, and morals were just low. No one thought Yamamoto could die." Ichigo remembered the depressive air that clung to everyone.

"Where were you?" Isshin asked. "I'd imagine you joined the Gotei 13 by now."

"I did." Ichigo stated as he crossed his arms. "I joined a year before we invaded Hueco Mundo. And I was the 4th seat of 13th squad." He shot Ukitake a smile. "Best squad to start out in, in my opinion." He chuckled as Ukitake beamed happily. "But after Aizen's attack on Soul Society I was moved to a different squad."

"What happened in the battle?" Ukitake asked, still happy to hear Ichigo praise his squad. But sad the man wouldn't stay.

Ichigo sighed as he prepared for this battle. "Aizen created the key to the soul king's realm. He used the Rukongai to do it." He noticed everyone growl a bit. "And Aizen wasn't even the one to do it, he got one of his underlings to do it while he fought against me."

"So he used himself as a distraction." Shinji had to give Aizen credit, the man was smart. "Okay, who died this time?"

Ichigo breathed out a chuckle as he shook his head. Only Shinji could be so nonchalant about people dying. "Sui-Feng, she protected Yorichi from getting a cero through her head."

Yorichi cringed a bit as the girl beside her froze. She pulled the girl into a hug. "You're alright kitten. I'm proud of you. If I couldn't dodge it, that means you got faster than me." Yorichi soothed the girl as she came to terms with her death.

Ichigo let Yorichi deal with Sui-Feng. "Hinamori also died. She was Shinji's Fukutaichou then. Still recovering from Aizen's betrayal. So when he ripped out her heart, it might have been a blessing to her."

Shinji wasn't too surprised that he got his position back after Aizen deserted. But he was a bit upset that the girl wasn't going to last that long. But he couldn't blame her, Aizen messed with her head. "Poor kid. Who else?"

"Komamura. He used that kido that uses your body as a catalyst. He took Tousen out with him." Ichigo moved his legs out in front of him, his legs were falling asleep. "Hisagi died in that same fight. Tousen killed him before he faced off against Komamura. Nemu died as well." Ichigo cut himself off, he didn't want to talk about her death. It would bring up home.

Everyone seemed to notice his hesitation. No one asked him to elaborate. "Anything else?" Unohana asked gently, Kurosaki looked so fragile.

"Yeah. Aizen blew up one of Mayuri's labs. That's where the gas that made people lose their voice comes from. But that wasn't the only gas released." Ichigo looked over at Ukitake out of the corner of his eyes. "How is your illness, Taichou?"

Ukitake was surprised by the question. "Not bad. Haven't had an attack in a month."

Ichigo smiled. "That's good to hear. That was one thing you didn't want to happen. You didn't want to die from a coughing fit. You would rather die from tripping over your hair and drowning in your koi pond." He laughed as Ukitake stared at him in disbelief. "You rant about it when you get drunk."

Ukitake felt his cheeks heat up as he hung his head. "I am never drinking again."

Shunsui released his laughter. "I've heard that before, Juu-chan." He silenced his laughter when Lisa punched his sleeping foot again.

"The other gas." Everyone looked over at the Taichou of 4th squad. "It copies the symptoms of Ukitake's condition."

Ichgio gave the woman a nod. "Only much more severe. And it mostly spilled over into 13th and 11th squad. Zaraki was able to push the gas away with his reiatsu as he fought any enemies that dared challenge him, but 13th squad wasn't so lucky." Ichigo sighed heavily. "Rukia was able to keep half the division clear of the gas till it was neutralized. But not everyone in the squad was accounted for." Everyone looked from Ichigo to Ukitake then back. "Taichou went to find them. He was able to keep the gas at bay, but when the enemy learned what the gas did, they targeted people in the gas."

Ukitake frowned as he looked at the ground. "I got infected, didn't I?" Kurosaki gave him a sad nod in response. He sighed heavily. "At least it hasn't happened."

"There was an upside to the gas." Ichigo looked over at Unohana. "The gas had a strain in it that made it impossible to cure. But once that strain was removed, it became a cure to Ukitake's original condition."

Unohana nodded before looking over to Urahara. "You wouldn't happen to know what gas Kurosaki-san is speaking of, would you?"

Urahara shivered at Unohana's close eyed smile. He gulped. "I might. But right now it is just on paper and collecting dust somewhere." He froze as Unohana's eyes opened a crack. "I'll get it to you as soon as possible."

The healer gave the scientist a nod. "Thank you, Urahara-Taichou."

Ichigo chewed on his lip as the two talked. His attention was drawn back to Ukitake when the man cleared his throat. Jushiro wanted to know something. "How long did the virus take?"

Ichigo could have guessed he would ask this question. "Most victims only lasted a few days, weeks at most. You lived for another 2 years before you passed."

Jushiro nodded at his words. "Thank you. At least all my life of coughing up blood did me some good." He laughed a bit at his own morbid joke. He looked over at Shunsui. "Looks like your terrible liver outlives my useless lungs, Shun."

Shunsui chuckled a bit at their little inside joke. "So we have 4 dead in this battle so far. Anyone else?"

Ichigo nodded. "Love was killed by Aizen, he threw him into the lab that blew up." Love stared at him as he explained. "Aizen threw you at the lab and you ended up hitting some pipes and releasing the gases. The one of the gases was explosive. So when Azien shot a kido at you, it ignited the gas."

"I was burned alive?" Love did not like the sound of that. "And in the process released the gases on Seireitei."

"Aizen was aiming for the labs. You tried to stop him." Ichigo rubbed his face as he explained. He was tired. "Then Mashiro died." Ichigo wasn't surprised to see Kensei tense a bit at his Fukutaichou's name. "I don't know the details on what happened. But Kensei reported saying Aizen broke her legs and set several Feral Hollows on her."

"What's a Feral Hollow?" Sui-Feng asked curiously. It was much easier to ask questions when it wasn't discussing your own death.

"Feral Hollows tear souls apart." Ichigo began. "But they can't kill souls. The souls are left to bleed out and die slowly." Ichigo looked back over to the pair for 9th squad. "You said you found her and killed the hollows. You said she was too far gone and did what you had to." He nearly missed Kensei's clenched fists turn whiter. "That's all you reported."

"Mashiro died?" Mashiro asked as she pointed to herself. "Well it's not happening this time. Mashiro isn't dying." The girl declared as she crossed her arms.

Ichigo gave the girl a smile, it had been a while since he had heard her positivity. "The next battle doesn't happen for another 4 years, but there was a raid a year before that battle."

"Another raid? What was Aizen doing?" Shinji wondered how drawn out this war was going to be. He knew the time frame, but so many years in between?

"We don't now if he was after anything, but he certainly accomplished something." Ichgio rubbed his neck, his scar free neck. "And he also happened to attack the same night as Rukia's wedding."

"Damn bastard." Sojun growled out. "No tact."

Ichigo chuckled at the man's response. "Byakuya would agree with you. I think that was the closest to angry I had ever seen him."

"Who was the groom?" Shunsui wondered who the petite raven haired girl was paired with. Especially if they ended up meeting these kids in the future.

"That would be Renji, Byakuya's Fukutaichou." He noticed a few people chuckle at the pairing. "They grew up together. And they were pretty damn cute together." He chuckled again before a lump caught in his throat. "Neither of them got to enjoy their wedding night. Or any day of their marriage."

The room was once again deathly silent.

"By the end of the night Rukia, Renji, Kira, Zaraki, and Yorichi were dead." Ichigo noticed everyone looked over at the Taichou of 2nd squad. "Yorichi had neglected to tell anyone that she had been infected with the same gas as Ukitake-Taichou. You all only found out when Urahara told you she died. As well as finding out they were married."

Everyone looked between the two. Urahara and Yorichi exchanged glances before Urahara piped up. "Has not happened. We are both very much single." Urahara looked over at Ichigo. "You said 'you' meaning you were not included. What happened to you?"

Ichigo looked down at his hands and wiggled his pinkies again. "I got the wonderful opportunity to spend time as Aizen's guest." He noticed everyone's eyes widened. "Oh don't worry, I didn't go alone." He took a deep breath as he fought against tears. "Yuzu and Karin were taken. Along with Toshiro, Nanao, Shinji, Tessai, and Unohana."

Shunsui had a bit of trouble keeping his jaw from dropping. "That didn't leave many behind."

"Not exactly." Ichigo clasped his hands together. "We had other allies. They were Aizen's first Espadas that had survived the first battle. They defected and joined our side."

"So we were his guests for a year." Shinji did not like the sound of that. "What happened to us?"

Ichigo really didn't want to get into that. But he had already come this far, might as well. "Aizen tried to Hollowfy Yuzu and Karin. But neither of them wanted that. Their souls committed suicide." Ichigo could still see their smiling faces as they turned into reishi. "The next time I saw anyone else was during the next battle, when you all mounted a rescue mission." Ichigo looked around the room.

"Okay, great. But what happened to us?" Shinji got that it was hard for the kid to talk about. But he wanted to know.

Ichigo met Shinji's eyes. "You had half of your body burned with some sort of acid. You cover it up mostly with a wig." He saw the blond nod then look at him curiously. "Yes, you survive the war. You were actually there to send my off on this fun adventure to the past. Your drunken suicidal self."

Shinji shrugged. "I saw most of my friends die in a war I could have stopped a long time ago. Could you blame me?"

A loud slap sounded before a sandal fell into Shinji's lap. Shinji looked over and saw Hiyori glaring at him, another sandal in her hand. "Quit your whining, Baldy. You did what you could." Hiyori sat down with her arms crossed.

"Wow. Even acting like an old married couple in the past." Ichigo ducked as Hiyori's other sandal flew over his head. He briefly wondered where she had gotten them from.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo looked over to see Lisa glaring at the floor. "What happened to Nanao-chan?"

Ichigo sighed, he should have seen it coming. "She survived the war. Only a few scars from being tortured and experimented on, but nothing life changing. She became quiet and drank often."

"We are keeping her away from sake." Lisa glared at her Taichou. She guessed it was his influence.

Ichigo noticed the stink eye Lisa was giving Shunsui. "What do you expect to happen when someone loses their one true love?" Ichgio noticed the two stare at him with wide eyes. "That one I am not saying. Not at all."

The two shared a look between each other. No one was good enough for their cute Nanao-chan.

"What happened to Tessai?" Urahara asked about his childhood friend. So far it seemed he was losing everyone.

Ichigo saw the sad look in Kisuke's eyes. "Tessai survived. He had his tongue ripped out." Most everyone in the room cringed. "But he can silent cast almost any kido." He looked down at the ground. "Toshiro survived the war as well. He lost sight in both of his eyes. He vowed to never do shinigami work ever again. Not when he learned what happened to Karin. They had eloped at some point during the war and neglected to tell anyone either. Probably because I would have beaten the chibi up."

"My daughter got married without telling anyone?" Isshin had his chin resting on his hands. He breathed out a sigh. "How was I able to face their mother?"

Ichigo gave his dad a sympathetic smile. "And that brings us to Unohana-Taichou." He looked over towards the healer. "You died during the retreat back to Soul Society after the rescue mission. You and Kyoraku." Everyone looked towards the two Taichous.

"I died?" Shunsui was a bit shocked. "So I was Soutaichou for a few years. Who took over after me?"

Ichigo bit his lip as he looked down. "I did actually." He saw everyone stare at him in shock. "It's kind of funny actually. I was Taichou of 8th squad before I became Soutaichou." He chuckled a bit as everyone stared at him. "Is it really that much of a surprise?"

"The fact that in your time you are currently the Soutaichou?" Shinji looked at the kid again. Thinking that he is currently in the same position as the old man. "Looking at who is currently Soutaichou...yeah it's a bit hard to swallow."

Ichigo shrugged. "I have the secrets that come with the rank." He noticed everyone cast a questioning glance towards Yamamoto. "And it seems I got a bit better at lying. That or they just haven't gotten used to me." Everyone looked between the two Soutaichous. The two just looked between each other with a chuckle.

Yamamoto knew the boy would one day be fit to take over for him, but that wasn't for a few more centuries. "Where is your story in your timeline of the war?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "At the end actually. A year after the rescue mission Aizen attacked again. But this time he wasn't leaving. He leveled Seireitei. Luckily though, Urahara had already set up a secondary base in the human world. It was located under the ruins of Karakura Town."

"You had already moved everyone to the new base." Urahara could see where the story was heading. He was preparing them for survival, not war.

Ichigo nodded. "After the rescue mission, about 80% of our forces differed to Aizen's side." He saw the shock in everyone's voices. "I don't hold it against them. We were about to get wiped out. I do pity them though. They have to work under Aizen."

"That didn't leave you with a lot of people." Kensei could probably count the number of people in the room that had survived on his hands.

"No, it didn't." Ichigo crossed his arms. "But That wasn't the complete end. Aizen knew where we were. He sent a few assassins at us a year later."

"He was toying with you." Kyoraku sighed heavily. "To think one of us fell so far."

"Aizen never considered himself one of you." Ichigo tilted his neck and cracked it. "He saw you all as old fashioned and outdated. He wanted to change the Gotei 13 and Soul Society. And he saw the only way to do that was to start from nothing." Ichigo looked over at the scientist. "Urahara? Do you have another of those memory devices? There is one memory I would like to show you all."

Kisuke looked towards the time traveler. "I do, but it will only last for a few minutes."

"That will do." Ichigo accepted the smaller divide that Urahara handed him. "I wanted to show you the last time I saw Aizen."

* * *

Yep, I stopped the flashbacks. Mostly because it followed the same timeline as the canon. And also I didn't want it to just go on like this. So there. I made it up to you with the length of this chapter and it's content.

Hope you enjoyed it. More to come next week. So stay posted and leave a review please.


	14. The Retreat

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the reports on his desk. "How did Kyoraku get through all of this?"

"I actually did most of it." Nanao kept a straight face as Ichigo nearly jumped out of his seat. "Your tired. You should rest, Soutaichou."

"I'll rest when the work is done." Ichigo set the paperwork down and signed it off. "How are preparations?"

"Done." Nanao tucked a strand of stray hair out of her face. "We are ready to move whenever you give the order."

Ichigo nodded. "12th and 4th squads have settled in?" He got a nod from the woman. "Good. Have any unnecessary officers transported over. And send Toshiro with them. He's still not in fighting condition, and he can't just be hiding out in his office all the time." He got another nod from his Fukutaichou. "Anything to report from our defenses?" Ichigo searched through his paperwork to see if there was anything from 11th, 6th, or 5th squad.

Nanao expertly pulled a file out from beneath the papers without toppling the piles. "Everything seems quiet. You think he will strike soon?"

Ichigo nodded as he went through the reports. Nothing, not even a hollow spotting had occurred in the past month. "Even the hollows are quiet. He's coming, and soon. We need-" A loud wailing sound started going off. "He's here. Get everyone transported over! I will hold him off."

Ichigo took off out of the window in his office. He landed on the Sokyoku hill and looked at the section of the outer wall that was smoking. "You should be heading to the transportation terminal, Byakuya."

The Kuchiki head stood beside the new Soutaichou. "I am still a Taichou. I will be where I am needed." Byakuya could sense others land around them. "You do not stand alone, Kurosaki-Soutaichou."

Ichigo turned and spotted Yachiru, Hiyori, Kensei, and Nel. "You all should be guarding the gate."

"The others have that covered." Kensei looked out at the crumbling wall. "Our forces have already pulled back to the gate. We are the first line of defense."

"Where do you need us, Ichigo." Nel gripped the handle of her blade. This might be their last fight.

Ichigo looked towards the wall once more. He could sense the smaller hollows spread out along the ground and demolishing the walls and buildings in their way. The more powerful hollows were heading for the larger buildings. And a very small group was heading in their direction. "I will handle Aizen. You all keep them away from that gate. They can't find it, or where we are going." He got a nod from everyone before they vanished to fulfill their duty. "And don't die."

Ichigo stood still as one presence continued heading for him. The others that were with it had split off. But this one had been looking for Ichigo. "Hello, Ryoka boy." Aizen smiled as he landed on the Sokyoku hill. The boy's orange hair had grown dull and long, now tied in a ponytail. "The position of Soutaichou looks good on you."

"Aizen." Ichigo looked at the man before him. His hair was long and unbound, with a gold ring resting around the crown of his head. He wore a pure white kimono with gold lining. "I see you have recovered well. I would have thought my Vasto Lord form would have done more damage." Ichigo watched as Aizen brought his left hand up to his chest, the hand that Ichigo had cut off along with his left leg.

Aizen chuckled as he caressed his now metallic limb. "Yes, and I must say it is a great improvement." He held his hand out and morphed it into a blade, Kyoka Suigetsu. "Shall we end this, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichgio drew his two blades. "Carve the heaven's asunder and cry to the bleeding moon, Zangetsu!" He crossed his blades in front of him as he released them. A wide arc of black and red reiatsu shot at the self proclaimed God. Ichigo quickly followed after the attack.

"A commendable attack." Aizen slashed down at the young man. Ichigo took the brunt of his attack with his long sword and held his ground. Aizen sighed. "To think you can stand on equal ground as myself, but you can never fulfill your true purpose."

Ichigo frowned as he jumped away from Aizen. The man had been telling him the same thing for a few years now. But what was he talking about? Ichigo brought his blades up again as he blocked another attack.

"Your skills seem to have diminished. Kyoraku would be most disappointed to see how terribly his student was doing." Aizen jabbed. Earning an attack from the younger male.

Ichigo easily slipped into his own style of fighting. Slash with his larger blade, follow with a jab from his knife. Block with his large blade, swipe with his knife. Spin away from an attack, retaliate with two blades. Lost in a dance of steel and time.

"Getsuga Jujisho!" His crossed attack hit the man in white at point blank. "Gah!" Ichigo jumped back with a scowl on his face. He stabbed his khiber blade into the ground to help support himself. He now sported a large cut across his stomach.

"Well done." Aizen stepped out of the dust cloud, not a scratch on him. "Although it seems your defenses need a bit of work."

Ichigo growled at the man. His defense had been perfect, Aizen had just used the Hogyoku. It had given him another power once again.

Aizen smirked as the man glared at him while trying to remain standing. "Shall I finish you off?"

Ichigo focused his hollow powers and constructed his horned mask onto his face. "Not today." He took a quick step back, mixing shunpo, sonido, and hirenkyaku. He landed at the entrance to the gate building below 1st division.

"Soutaichou!" Ichigo looked over to see Nanao running towards him. "Everyone on the list is through." She helped support Ichigo as they moved into the building, leaving a blood trail on the ground. "The others arrived a few minutes ago-"

They were both thrown further into the room by a strong gust of wind as the wall behind them was blasted away. Aizen looked at the two shinigami in the small room below him. He could sense some sort of reiatsu, but he could not pinpoint it. "What have you been up to, ryoka boy?"

Ichigo slowly stood up and sheathed both his blades. He could already feel the transfer beginning. "Defying you." He saw Aizen realize what was happening. "You are no God. If you were, you could stop us." Ichgio helped Nanao to her feet before they turned and began walking through the gate. Aizen couldn't see the gate, he wasn't getting transferred over.

"I am GOD! You all shall fall on your knees and acknowledge me for what I am!" Aizen laughed as he watched his enemies flee. He pointed his silver hand towards the small group. "It doesn't matter where you run to! I will find you...and then I will kill you. And I will start with you, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder one last time before the mad man was lost from view as the transfer completed. He sighed as they stepped down from the gate. Well, Nanao stepped down, he collapsed. He blamed the blood loss.

"Easy there, Ichigo." Urahara caught the young man before he hit the floor. "Let's get you to Inoue-chan."

Ichigo numbly walked towards the hospital with the help of the scientist. His eyes not focusing on anything. They had lost. And now all they could do was wait.

"Get Kuchiki-Taichou to the operating room! Isane-chan I'm leaving it to you! Hanatarou-kun, don't bandage Hiyori-chan too much. Otherwise she will pull her stitches trying to break out of them." The two entered the modest building that now housed the 4th division hospital. A woman stood at the center of a bunch of chaos. Her dark orange hair pinned up and out of the way of her face as she spun around the crowded room. She spotted the two and stopped for a moment, then went into near panic mode. "Ichigo!?" Orihime ran towards the men that had entered her hospital.

Ichigo focused on the woman in front of him when she called his name. He could almost make out tears in the corner of her eyes. "Orihime." A ghost of a smile crossed over his face for a split second before a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Urahara helped steady the young man. "He needs medical attention."

Orihime nodded as she led them to one of the more private rooms. All the rooms had at least 6 beds in it with curtains to give some privacy. It was all they had. "Set him down on the bed."

Urahara helped get Ichigo situated, but the man refused to lie down. "Ichigo, you need to lie down."

"I'm fine like this." Ichigo gripped the bed to help support himself. "I have work to do after this."

"Kurosaki-Soutaichou." Both men froze at the sweet voice coming from the woman in the room. Orihime walked up to Ichigo calmly. She had learned how to gently force people to obey her orders from Unohana-Taichou. Back when the woman had been alive to teach her. "Please lay down so I can heal you."

"Hai." Ichigo chocked out before laying down on the crisp white sheets, instantly turning them red.

Urahara chuckled as an orange dome formed over the most powerful shinigami among them. "You should really listen to Orihime-chan more. You should know a woman is always right." A sad smile spread over his lips as Orihime laid her hand over Ichigo's. "I'll leave him in your care, Kurosaki-san."

Orihime sighed as the scientist left. "I was worried. When Kensei-san came through saying you stayed behind. Then Kuchiki-san came through in his condition. Then Hiyori-chan and Nel-" Orihime covered her mouth as a chocked sob broke through her lips. "I'm just so happy you're alive."

Ichigo sighed as his wife tried to hold back her tears. He sat up and pulled her into his arms as the orange shield shattered around them. "It's alright, Orihime. We aren't losing anyone else." He rubbed circles on her back as she cried into his shoulder. This war took more out of them than anyone could ever know.

* * *

Ichigo slowly set down the device. Breathing deeply to keep tears off of his face. He had nearly forgotten Orihime's voice. And hearing it again was harder than he had thought. Especially when she called his name.

Everyone else in the room sat quietly as the young man collected himself. He had left everything behind to warn them of what their future held.

Shinji was the one to break the silence by clearing his throat. Ichigo looked at him with what looked like relief. "What was with Aizen's hand?" He waved his own hand as he asked. The hand had been silver and had changed into a blade. Was that normal?

"Another modification the Hogyoku made to him." Ichigo crossed his arms as he began to explain. "During the rescue mission, Aizen had joined the fight. I faced him and ended up needed to unleash my full Vasto Lord form." Ichigo noticed everyone raise an eyebrow. "I will show you another time. During that fight, we learned that the Hogyoku had a bit of trouble healing wounds made by my Hollow powers. I managed to cut of Aizen's arm up to his elbow and leg halfway up his thigh while he was distracted."

"So what was that hand made of? Metal?" Kensei clenched his own hand. It sounded wrong to have such a cold limb.

Ichigo nodded. "During the first battle of the war, the Hogyoku had disintegrated Kyoka Suigetsu. But during that battle, it brought her back." Ichigo glared down at the ground. "I had found a weakness, but the Hogyoku gave Aizen a new weapon. I did that."

"Yeah and?" Ichigo looked over at Shinji. "You found a weakness. It took ya long enough, so don't go beating yourself up. But why didn't ya just finish him off?"

"I didn't have the time." Ichigo condensed some of his hollowfied reiatsu in to his hand. His mask took form in his hand. "It takes a lot of reiatsu to hold just this mask. I can hold it for a few hours. But that is just the mask. To hold my full hollow form, let alone my Vasto Lord form, takes 10 to 100 times more reiatsu." He saw everyone trying to do the math in their heads. "That battle was the longest I have ever held my Vasto Lord form. And that was 10 minutes."

Shunsui let out a whistle. "You must have a pretty big reserve. Were you at full power?" He got a nod from the orangette, which surprised him. "And you hadn't tried to escape earlier?"

"He had my sister and friends captive. Plus I may have been at full power, but not full health." Ichigo rolled his shoulders, they were getting stiff. "Aizen didn't see the need in draining our powers. He didn't see any of us as a threat."

The room lapped back into silence.

"Rangiku." Everyone looked towards the small boy in the room. Gin had his eyes trained on the man in the center of the room. "I didn't see Rangiku. What happened to her?"

Ichigo sighed, this was going to be hard. "The Espada that joined us weren't the only ones to survive the first battle. No one knew you had survived till about the 9th year of the war." He saw the boy open his eyes slightly, a rare sight. "Matsumoto had been going about her day as usual, drinking in the morning and neglecting paperwork. But there was a package on her desk." He saw Gin's eyes open a bit wider. "We found her hanging from the ceiling with your head in a box at her feet."

Gin clenched his jaw. Aizen had gotten to her through him, again. "Seems I made a mistake."

Shinji flicked the side of his subordinate's head. "Yeah ya did. Tell me next time, Kitsune." The boy just gave him a grin as he rubbed the side of his head.

Ichigo looked over at Yamamoto. "That's pretty much all I have to say."

Yamamoto gave the man a nod as he stood up. "Then we will adjourn the meeting here. We will reconvene tomorrow. Dismissed." He stamped his cane on the ground before turning and leaving the room.

Ichigo got up and stretched. "That has got to be one of the longest meetings I have ever been in. At least we were sitting down."

"No kidding." Kyoraku stood up slowly. "Although we would be complaining just as much if we were standing the whole time."

Ichigo chuckled with Kyoraku. "True. So, any plans?" He looked from Kyoraku to Ukitake, they were still charged with keeping an eye on him.

Kyorakus shrugged as he crossed his arms into his sleeves. "We could go drinking again. That way we can avoid your fan club." He chuckled as Ichigo cringed at the reminder. "I'm sure they will eventually calm down."

Ichigo sighed heavily. "I'm pretty sure they all have hair dye on their person in case they run into me."

"We could go to the Shiba compound." Ukitake offered as an alternative. "You haven't been there yet."

Ichigo sighed thinking of the last time he had been there more than 5 years ago. "That is going to cause problems for them. Better to figure out where I stand here before that." He looked down at the tattoo on his arm. "They aren't going to just accept that I am now head. They are going to ask questions. I just hope they don't get the Council of Elders involved. I don't want to deal with those old geezers."

Kyoraku patted the man sympathetically on the shoulder. "I know what you mean." They all began making their way out of the meeting room. "Looks like there are others that want to spend time with you."

Ichigo looked up and spotted a group of people waiting for them. "We going to dinner or something?" He smirked as Urahara grinned widely. "And yes, I'll answer some questions."

"Should I be worried that you can read my mind?" Urahara asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Ichigo shrugged as he walked past the man. "Depends. Does the bar near 8th still have the private rooms and endless food supply?" He looked over at Shunsui as the man laughed out loud. "Let's go."

* * *

Another chapter done. Just a little heads up, I am turning this into a 2 part story. I will post a sort of prologue for part 2 at the end of this story, then continue it after a little break. Look at you guys, you voted on one story and are going to get a 2 part story. How lucky. (Please don't hate me too much.)

Let me know what you think of the story in a review. I love hearing back from you guys.


	15. The Split

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

The mood was considerably lighter in the meeting hall. The day may have just started, but it looked to be a promising one. Yamamoto stamped his cane loudly. "Now that we have had the night to review what we heard yesterday, we will be discussing plans to improve the Gotei 13."

Everyone nodded in unison. Ichigo stood at the end of the two rows facing Yamamoto. He had been asked to help with making plans.

"One change is already being put into place." Yamamoto looked over at Shiba Isshin. "With the addition of a Taichou to our ranks, Shiba-Taichou."

Isshin took a step towards Sasakibe as the Fukutaichou approached him with a bundle of white fabric in his hands. He took the hoari and put it on. He smiled as the silky fabric fell onto his back. "Thank you, Yamamoto-Soutaichou."

"Shiba-Taichou was tested last night and given the rank of Taichou. But he has yet to name a Fukutaichou." Yamamoto eyed the new Taichou. "I hope the paperwork won't be too much."

Isshin shrugged. "I've already been doing most of it. There won't be too much change."

Yamamoto nodded as the man took his place back in the line. "Next business, Hirako-Taichou."

Shinji smirked as he crossed his arms. "Just a new Fukutaichou. Right, Kitsune?"

Gin rolled his eyes at his Taichou. "Yer never gonna let that go are ya?" He shook his head as his Taichou just chuckled.

Yamamoto ignored the pair, he knew Shinji wasn't a formal one. "Next business, Urahara-Taichou."

Kisuke took a deep breath. "All project dealing with hollow manipulation have been suspended. And rules and regulations have been implemented to prevent any mistreatment of scientists or test subjects." He didn't like restricting a lab and one's research. But if one man could cause so much trouble, who knew what a group of them could do.

Yamamoto nodded towards the blond scientist. He turned his gaze back to the time traveler in the room. "Kurosaki Ichigo, step forward." The tall man stepped forward confidently. "We thank you for the insight you have given use, as well for the help you have offered us." He looked around the room at all of his senior officers. "Kurosaki Ichigo has agreed to a position within 1st division, as Head of the Logistics and Head of Policy Boards."

Ichigo smirked as a few of the Taichous looked at him in surprise. "I look forward to working with you." He gave a bow towards Yamamoto in gratitude. He didn't know what he would have done if he had been allowed to chose what he would do.

"That is the conclusion of the meeting for today." Yamamoto noticed many of his Taichous have a look of surprise cross over their faces. But it was brief. "You are all dismissed."

Ichigo turned on his heels and began walking to the door. All of this was finally done. "So, where ya off ta?" Ichigo looked over as Hirako Shinji walked up to him. "Gonna go get settled into yer new life?" The blonde quite liked this young man, he was predictable.

Ichigo shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck to try and relieve a coming headache. "Probably later. I can stop by the housing office to find out where I have been placed. And I already know where the Logistics and Policy offices are." He shrugged while adding a healing kido to his hand. The headache was worsening.

"You worked there often?" Kyoraku was very interested in the young man. Not only did he show great power, strength, and control, but he was among a group of very few people that wielded two blades.

Ichigo nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He felt like he was going to vomit and faint, not sure which he would rather happen. "I think I'm going to 4th squad." He turned to leave the room, but his legs gave up on him.

Everyone was caught off guard as the time traveler collapsed and began to convulse on the floor. "He's having a seizure." Unohana stated as she knelt down beside the young man. She was able to restrain him and attempted to calm down the convulsions.

"As to be expected." Urahara stated as everyone looked towards him. "He has changed the future he has come from. Somethings were bound to have changed. And thus we see the results of changing the past." Kisuke said as the young man continued to thrash about under Unohana's bindings.

The man suddenly cried out loudly as a bright light filled the room. Everyone shielded their eyes as best as they could while still keeping an eye on the young man's form. The light separated into four pieces, three shot up into the air, splitting into three different directions. The piece of light that remained on the ground and slowly faded away, leaving near empty robes. Unohana pulled back the fabric and revealed a small sleeping baby with black spiky hair.

"That was strange." Ukitake stated what everyone else was thinking. They may have had a strange experience ever since Ichigo had arrived, but even this was still confusing.

Everyone was interrupted in their thinking by the sound of running feet coming through the open front door. "Yamamoto-Soutaichou!" A shinigami ran in to the room out of breath. "The zanpakutou that you asked us to bring, the ones belonging to Kusoraki Ichigo, have vanished. We can not locate them."

Everyone frowned, their eyes being drawn to the sleeping infant. Isshin tilted his head curiously. "That looks like Kaien. Or at least what he looked like as an infant." The baby opened his eyes and revealed dark teal eyes. He looked around curiously, laughing when he spotted Shunsui in all pink.

Shunsui smiled as he knelt down and picked up the baby. The little boy giggled as he patted his unshaven face. "He is one adorable baby." Kids were always a joy to him. He hoped to have kids of his own one day.

"What do we do now?" Jushiro asked as he waved at the infant Shunsui was holding. "My Fukutaichou is now an infant and Kurosaki Ichigo has vanished along with his zanpakutou." He looked over at the shinigami that had reported the missing zanpakutou. "What of Nejibana?"

"None of the swords that were confiscated from Kurosaki Ichigo were found." The shinigami repeated to the Taichou.

Yamamoto stamped his cane on the ground. "For now we shall wait. Shiba Kaien is a piece of his soul. He shall return for it eventually." He turned his gaze back to the infant in question. "For now, Shiba Kaien will remain within the Gotei 13. He is currently in possession of the powers of a Fukutaichou." He looked over at the newly appointed Taichou of 10th squad. "Shiba Isshin will be his guardian."

Isshin nodded as Kyoraku passed him his now infant nephew. The little boy instantly clung to him and tried to fall asleep. He smiled down at him, it made him feel almost like a father.

"When we see Kurosaki again," Kensei began forming the question as he spoke. "Should we consider him a threat? He hasn't exactly told us everything."

Yamamoto shook his head at the question asked. "When we see Kurosaki Ichigo again, he will be treated as an ally. He treated us as such, and we shall do the same. To prevent what he has been through." Yamamoto turned and left through a side door. Leaving his other officers to deal with the...situation in Isshin's arms.

* * *

Aaaaaand were done. For now. Stay tuned. And please forgive me. Originally this was going to be much shorter, but then I felt it just wasn't done. And then I just kept adding more. Then I felt it was too long. So that is how it became a 2 part story. That and I also wanted to give myself a chance to finish writing it all before beginning to post it again.

Please leave me a comment on what you thought of the story. Also let me know what you think part 2 will have in it.

There is one more chapter left to post to this part of the story. It is a preview for part 2. Then the story will go on hiatus for a little while, probably till the new year. But if I finish early then I will start posting it again.

Thank you for your continued support!


	16. Part 2 preview

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

As starting note, each of these sections are from random points in the timeline before the next part actually begins. Some may be close to the beginning, some not so much.

And on another note, the timelines for each of the characters run at different times, but they will eventually meet up. So you don't have to pay attention to the timeline that much. But the ages are also an indication of where you are at in the timeline.

Have fun.

* * *

~Soul Society~

It was a quiet and peaceful day in Seireitei. "I'M NOT DOING YOUR PAPERWORK!" Er...mostly peaceful. Running across the rooftops and towards the safe haven of 13th squad was a boy with short spiky hair and teal eyes.

"Kaien! Stop!" A white cloaked man followed behind the child. Shiba Isshin was having a bit of trouble keeping up with his nephew. "That's not what I wanted to show you!" He thought his nephew was a prodigy before, now it looked like he would be at Captain's level before he was even fully matured.

"You know, that doesn't sound promising." Kaien shouted back over his shoulder as he took another step of shunpo. But what his uncle didn't see was that he had solidified the air beneath his foot instead of actually being on the building he was a foot ahead of. As he landed on the deck that was around the pond behind him, he heard a shout of surprise and a loud splash. He turned with a grin. "You will never catch me, Isshin-ji."

"My, my." Kaien turned and shot a smile at the white haired Taichou of 13th squad. "You're certainly full of energy today Kaien-kun." Ukitake Jushiro gave the child a large smile. He chuckled as Isshin pulled himself out of the pond. "Did you have a nice swim, Shiba-Taichou?"

Isshin wrung as much water out of his clothes as he could. "Almost had him back there. And he tricked me into thinking the roof was longer than it actually was."

"Then you should have been watching where you were going." Kaien stuck his tongue out at his uncle. "Ouch!" He cried out as a fist connected with the top of his head. He shot an annoyed look at Ukitake's Fukutaichou. "What was that for Kuchiki?"

Kuchiki Rukia fixed Kaien with a small glare as she crossed her arms. "Show more respect to Shiba-Taichou. He is your superior and your elder." Her expression became softer when Kaien looked away from her. "You've certainly gotten faster. Been playing tag with Shihoin-Taichou?" The Taichou of 2nd squad hadn't been bugging her brother about playing with her for a few years now.

Kaien gave a shrug. "Yorichi said-" Kaien was cut off as an alarm began sounding. "What's that?"

"Hollows? This far in?" Rukia reached out with her senses and sure enough found hollows within the walls of Seireitei. But the wall hadn't fallen, so how did they get in without anyone noticing till now? She turned to Ukitake. They both shared a look before vanishing with shunpo.

Isshin grabbed the back of Kaien's shikahokusho before he could vanish as well. "Oh no you don't."

"But I want to help." Kaien tried to break out of his uncle's hold, but Isshin was very good at not letting go. "I'm a shinigami as well."

"But you still don't have your Zanpakuto." He pulled his nephew back and placed a hand on his head. "I won't risk losing you." The boy stilled and stared up at him with wide eyes. "Stay here till I come back."

Kaien opened his mouth to say something, but his uncle was already gone. Isshin-ji was more of a father to him than an uncle, plus he couldn't remember his parents. Sure his sister and brother explained who he was, but with no memories, he just couldn't believe them. "Stupid Isshin-ji!" He yelled in the direction his uncle had gone. "I'm not helpless-" He was cut off as his feet were pulled out from under him and he was pulled into the pond.

Kaien looked around him to try and find what had pulled him in. But all he could see were bubbles from his entry. He swam up to the surface and took a deep breath of air. A ripple in the water stopped him from swimming to shore. He took a deep breath before diving back under the water.

Kaien froze as he caught sight of the hollow, dozens of long tentacles for legs and more for arms, and all attached to a torso with a large hole in the middle. " **Well, well, well, what do we have here?** " The hollow spoke behind it's featureless mask as it's tentacle like hair swam around it's head. " **What a sweet smelling child, and so strong as well.** " The hollow reached out towards Kaien, but he easily shot a kido off at the hollow.

Kaien swam around the tentacles as they came close to him, he had always been a strong swimmer. He shot up towards the surface, he needed air. But a cold chill ran through him as something wrapped around his ankle and threw him towards the bottom of the mini lake.

His lungs were screaming for air as his vision began to darken. He had one shot to get to the surface, and that would be by pushing off of the bottom with a kido. He placed his hands on the bottom of the pond, but it wasn't mud he found, but a sword.

" **You're mine Shinigami!** " The hollow charged at the child, he must be out of air by now, easy prey.

Kaien looked up at the Hollow and instinctively brought the sword in his hands up to block. As the hollow came into contact with the sword, a bright light burst from the dirty scabbard. As the light grew, Kaien found himself able to breath and the sword in his hand was clean and bright blue. ' _At last, you found me once more._ '

Kaien stared at the sword in his hand. ' _Who are you? Are you my zanpakuto?_ '

' _I am._ ' The soothing female voice brought a smile to Kaien's face. It was so familiar and comforting. ' _And you know my name already little one._ '

' _But I don't remember!_ ' Kaien gripped the sword tightly to his chest. He didn't know who he truely was, and it was keeping him from a piece of his soul.

' _Do not worry, you will._ ' The voice spoke as Kaien felt a hand tilt his face up. He was met with the sight of a beautiful woman. Her blue hair was pinned up with flowers and looked as though it was made of shimmering, flowing water. And she wore a blue kimono with dancing waves and blooming flowers. " _Rest little one, your journey is just beginning._ " The woman spoke as Kaien collapsed into her arms.

* * *

~Human World~

The sky was clear of clouds and the sun was shining brightly. A young teenage boy wasn't enjoying the sunshine though, he was busy watching his half brother and grandfather. The two had been sneaking out of the house and into the woods for weeks now. His father had expressed his displeasure in Uryu spending so much time with grandfather.

The young brunette looked around from his hiding spot to see why they were being so quiet. They had been talking earlier, but now they were silent. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a large creature with a hole in it's chest, a Hollow. Being raised in a Quincy household he knew what the monster was, but unlike his half brother, he could not form a bow for some reason.

As he looked around he could not see his half brother or his grandfather. He grinned thinking this could be his chance to prove he was a strong Quincy. He picked up a stone and threw it at the Hollow, easily hitting the back of his head. That was one thing he did have, perfect aim. "Over hear Hollow."

The hollow slowly turned and stared at the teen. He gave off a chuckle, momentarily forgetting that he was looking for another child and an old man. " **You won't even make a mouthful.** " He took a deep breath to gage how strong the boy was. His mouth watered at the sweet scent. " **But you do smell rather tasty. I will eat you first, then find those other two.** " He charged at the boy, but stopped and dodged out of the way of a bright blue arrow.

"You will have to try better than that, Regi." Uryu spoke as he knocked into his half brother's shoulder. "You can't even form a simple bow, how could you possibly think you could take on a hollow?" Uryu turned his attention back to the hollow, but it was gone. "What are you even doing out here? Didn't I tell you not to follow me?"

"I was saving your skin." Regi said as he knocked his forehead against the younger boy's. Regi was only older by 4 months, but Uryu always treated him like he was the younger brother. "Why are you even this far out? Father told us there are Hollows in these woods."

"We were just out for a stroll, Reginald." Ishida Soken spoke as he gave a smile to his other grandson. "Would you like to join us? I know your mother would be worried if you're out wondering on your own."

"I'm not a child Ouji-san. I can take care of myself." Kurosaki Reginald crossed his arms and gave a mild scowl to his grandfather. All of his family knew that he never smiled, he only scowled. But his friends and his mother got to see his rare smile.

Uryu gave a snort to his half brother's statement. "Because you did so well against a charging Hollow." He met Regi's scowl with one of his own. "Face it Regi, you're nothing more than a snack for Hollows. I can see why Ryuken has deemed you useless-"

Regi shut Uryu up with a fist to the face. He painted heavily while his brother rubbed his face and his grandfather sighed heavily. "I'm not useless! I won't do what Father want's! I won't be someone else's pawn!" With that said, Regi stormed off further into the woods, ignoring his Grandfather's request for him to stay.

Regi and Uryu had never really gotten along. The family didn't know who Regi's father was, but his mother had still loved him, and Ryuken had claimed him as his son. And Uryu's mother had had an affair with his father and gave birth to his half brother before she had died. So they both called the same man father, but they had never treated each other as family. They just lived in the same house.

Regi stopped once he reached a large rock in the middle of a clearing. He cried out in rage as he kicked the rock. "Stupid Uryu! Stupid Ryuken! Stupid Quincy!" Each phrase was met with a kick to the rock. After repeating the same three phrases a dozen more times, Regi gave a huff and sat down on the rock. "Why can't I be a normal Quincy?" He asked himself as he pulled his legs up to his chest. "I can see Hollows and Shinigami, but why can't I make a simple bow?"

" **Hehehehe.** " A deep chuckling behind Regi froze him in his place for a moment. Then his head was swirling around trying to find the source. " **You should have stayed with the other two, boy. Maybe those shinigami could have kept you safe.** "

"Shinigami?" Regi asked as he stood and continued to search for the Hollow. He stopped moving when he spotted the Hollow's red eyes glowing in a bush. He tensed as the Hollow from before stepped into the clearing.

The Hollow let out another chuckle as he bent down to charge. " **Now I can feast!** " He burst into the clearing at a run, running straight for the teen.

Regi took a step back to try and summon a bow, but he stepped onto something uneven and lost his footing. "Gah!" He feel onto his back and quickly tried to get up, but the Hollow grabbed his foot and was pulling him. Regi spun and tried to pull himself away with the ground. "Ow!" He pulled his hand back as he felt something stab him.

The Hollow hoisted him up into the air with a chuckle. " **Pathetic. But I'm sure you will be delicious.** "

Regi stared at the hollow as his hand clenched into a fist. "Ow!" He stared at his hand as he felt another stab in one of his other fingers. Stabbed into two of his fingers was a pendant with a five point star in the center. There was something about the medallion that felt familiar.

" **Thank you for the meal!** " The Hollow shouted as he lunged forward to take a bite of the tasty smelling Quincy.

"No!" Regi called out he held his hands out in front of him. A bright light burst out of his hands and shot at the Hollow. Regi landed on the ground and fell onto his back. He looked up at the Hollow, it had no head, and was falling towards him. Regi backed up as quickly as he could, the Hollow just missed him as it disintegrated into reishi above him.

Regi took deep breaths as he came to terms with what had happened. He looked down at the bloody star in his hand. He gently opened his hand and pulled the points out of his fingers. The star had a blue haze about it, reiatsu. "What is this?" Regi examined the star, but found it to be nothing more than a plain medallion. He gave a shrug as he looped a chain that was attached to it around his wrist and tightened it. "Wait till Uryu sees this."

* * *

~Human World~

It was raining again. Hard fat drops of rain. And it didn't look like it was letting up anytime soon. "I hate rain." Under an awning of a small cafe, a teen with bright orange hair stared up at the grey sky. His shoes and the hem of his pants were soaked. He had been running down the road just moments before the rain had really started coming down.

"Ichigo-kun?" The teen looked up as someone called his name. Inoue Orihime was looking at him curiously from under her bright pink umbrella. "Did you forget your umbrella again?" Orihime asked with a smile on her face. This wasn't the first time she has come across him in the middle of a downpour.

Ichigo gave Orihime a small smile. "Nah. My brother's have it. They need it more than I do. Besides, my bag is waterproof."

Orihime let out a sigh. "You really are too good of an older brother." She giggled a bit as she shuffled over under her umbrella. "You can share with me. Sora let me take the big one today."

Ichigo gave the girl a smile as he stepped under the umbrella with her. "Thank you, Inoue. How is your brother doing?" He began the conversation as they made their way towards school.

"He's getting better. His fever finally broke last night." Orihime replied with a large smile as she lifted the umbrella more so that Ichigo didn't have to hunch over. "I would rather have him stay home for another day, but he insisted that he was well enough to go to work. Which reminds me, I need to get groceries after school today. Do you want to come along?" Orihime asked. Both she and Ichigo didn't have parents around anymore. So it was just them and their siblings.

"Of course." Ichigo said as if he had already been planning on going. "I need to pick up some things for Kazuo and Kazuya's lunches. And we also ran out of a few things this morning."

Orihime giggled hearing Ichigo's complaints. "Then you should have checked them earlier so you didn't run out." She giggled a bit more as Ichigo gave her an annoyed scowl, but it soon fell away into a laugh. "How are the twins? I feel like I haven't seen them in forever."

"They're doing alright. Everyone still says they look identical. But they really are as different as night and day." Ichigo loved his little brothers. They were the only family he had left.

"I can't tell them apart at all." Orihime whined as her shoulders fell dramatically.

Ichigo let out a chuckle at Orihime's dramatics. "Maybe it's because we are family." The sound of running feet on the wet ground drew his attention away from Orihime's comment. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted a hooded person running towards them. He placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder as the man ran past them and kept going.

"I wonder why he is in such a rush?" Orihime wondered out loud, forgetting that Ichigo had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Maybe he is trying to get out of the rain?" Ichgio offered as he steered Orihime towards the school, it was only another block away. But a shiver at his back caused him to pause. As he looked around he caught sight of a white mask amongst the dense foliage of the nearby park. "We should hurry."

Orihime nodded as they resumed their journey to school. She suddenly remembered that Ichigo still had his arm around her. "Um...Ichigo-kun?

Ichigo looked over at Orihime and noticed a fierce blush on her cheeks, then noticed his arm was still around her. "Sorry." He pulled his arm away as though her skin was made of fire. He could feel blush creep up his cheeks now. "I was just making sure nothing happened...with the guy from before."

Orihime giggled a bit as Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Thank you, Ichigo-kun." Ichigo gave the girl a smile as he opened the gate to the school yard. A loud roar broke through the air and froze the two in place. "That sounded close. Should we check on it" Orihime asked as she looked around for the creature.

Ichigo shook his head as he stepped out from under the umbrella. "I'll take care of it." He stopped at the school gates and looked back at where he had seen the hollow. "Tell the teacher I'm not feeling well."

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Orihime took a step towards her friend as he stepped away. "Ichigo-kun?"

"I'll be fine." Ichigo said as he pointed behind him with his thumb. "It's not like I haven't done this on my own before."

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked as she gave him a sympathetic look. He gave her a nod in return. "Then I will take notes for you so you don't miss anything." She gave him a determined look with her reply.

"Thank you, Inoue." Ichigo gave her one last smile before she turned and made her way towards the school. He stood still until she was safely inside the building. Then he took off running towards the park.

As he got to the park, he started hearing less roaring and more splashing. He made a sharp turn and slid to a stop. In front of him was a large furry Hollow. "I see you, Hollow." He rolled away as the hollow lunged at him.

" **You certainly smell tasty.** " The hollow spoke as he eyed his prey. " **But I would have preferred your friend back there. But one can't be picky in this town.** "

"You're not eating anyone." Ichigo stated as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wooden pentagon that had a skull carved into it. A black fire erupted from the badge and wrapped itself around Ichigo. Once he was coated in his black body suit, white plates emerged from the inky blackness that clung to him like a second skin. "Death God." He stated flatly as he flicked his wrist and his badge became a blade.

" **What is that? Are you a Shinigami?** " The hollow stated as he growled at the teen. " **You don't smell like one.** "

"I'm not a Shinigami." Ichigo stated. "This is my Fullbring. And I am a Fullbringer." With that said he pushed off the reishi beneath his feet and charged at the hollow. He cut off the top part of his head, but he missed his mask. As the hollow swung at him in rage, Ichigo managed to cut an arm off as well. "Not so tough now."

" **Curse you!** " The hollow yelled at the armored teen. " **You little brat!** "

"He's not a brat! He's our brother!" Both hollow and human looked up to see two boys at the top of the hill, standing under an umbrella and glaring at the hollow.

Ichigo noticed the hollow move to go after the boys, so he acted first. "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung at the hollow, cutting it in half vertically. He let out a sigh as he sheathed his blade and walked over to his brothers. "What do you think you are doing?"

The boy on the left shuffled his feet around. "We were worried about you." Kazuo turned his deep brown eyes up towards his older brother's.

"You gave us both umbrellas and didn't leave one for yourself." Kazuya held out the closed umbrella to Ichigo.

Ichigo gave a sigh as Kazuya looked at him. It was true his brothers looked identical, curly dark hair and brown eyes, but what people never realized was that Kazuo had a bit of blue in his eyes while Kazuya had a bit of green in his. "I left them both for you because I know you both love playing in the rain. That way you two don't have to be side by side all the time." He let out another sigh as the twins stared at him in awe. "Alrighty then, since it looks like none of us are going to school, let's get home before we catch a cold."

"Aren't you mad?" Kazuya asked curiously.

"Nope." Ichigo popped the 'p' as he grabbed the badge behind his shoulder and released his Fullbring.

"Ginjo-san?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see who had spoken.

His expression relaxed almost instantly. "Tsukishima-san, when did you get into town?" Ichigo greeted his father's best friend with a smile. Tsukishima hadn't shown his face in Karakura Town for almost a decade.

"Just now." Tsukishima held his umbrella up and over Ichigo. "No regard for your health I see. You haven't changed at all, Ichigo."

"Ichi-nii? Who's this?" Kazuya asked as he frowned at the new comer.

Ichigo gave both of his brothers a reassuring smile. "This is Tsukishima-san, a friend of dad's."

"I didn't know Kugo had two more sons." Tsukishima could see a lot of their father in them, but he was guessing they resembled their mother more.

"Yeah. It was just before the accident." Ichigo stated softly so only Tsukishima heard. "Dad didn't want them put in the spotlight as much as I was. And these two were in the hospital for a bit."

"Not our fault we were born early." Kazuya stated as he crossed his arms.

"Actually, it kind of is." Kazuo stated while ducking under a cuff from his brother.

Ichigo shook his head as his brothers fooled around, dropping the umbrella in the process. "You've raised them well." Ichgio gave Tsukishima an appreciative smile.

"Why are you here, Tsukishima?" Ichgio asked, never taking his eyes off of his brothers.

"Work." Tsukishima stated curtly.

Ichigo nodded as he placed his badge back in his pocket. "Don't bring too much attention. I don't need a Shinigami running around Karakura. And with the way the hollows are acting, one might show up regardless of what you do. But don't get them onto my case." He shot his uncle a look out of the corner of his eye.

Tsukishima let out a chuckle. "You remind me so much of Kugo when you do that." He spun around and began walking away. "I'll try my best, but I make no promises."

* * *

~Hueco Mundo~

The night was quiet. Outside of the fortress of Los Noches lay a land of eternal night. The sky is black and starless, while the ground is white sand as far as the eye could see. This was the home of the Hollows. And Los Noches was the fortress of the Espada, and their Master.

"Shiro, what do you think of my Espada?" A figure dressed in all white raised an eyebrow at his Master's question. His Master sat in a throne like seat with a glass of wine in his hand. His dark brown hair slicked back in a casual fashion. "What say you, my Tres Espada?"

Shiro shrugged as he slid his pale hands into his pant pockets. " **Some of them are useful. Others are absolute shit. No offense, Aizen-sama.** "

Aizen chuckled at the pale Espada's response. "None taken, Shiro." He still did not know how he had missed Shiro when he had been building his army. But the natural Vasto Lord was among his strongest Espada. "And I assume the shit you speak of was my Noveno and Octava that you killed?"

Shiro gave the man a black toothed grin. " **Yep.** "

Aizen gave a sigh as he set his glass of wine down. "There aren't many that I can fill the ranks with, Shiro." He stood from his seat and walked around his chair to face the Espada. "You are one of my strongest. I rearranged positions so that you can hold a position suited to your strength." He walked towards the white figure and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not cause problems where there are none."

Shiro tilted his head to the side and gave Aizen another toothy smirk. " **I would never dream of doing that, Aizen-sama. Those bastards had other motives than serving you. I did you a favour.** " He easily swiveled out of his hand and went for the door. " **Anything else you wanted, Aizen-sama?** "

Aizen gave the Espada a grin, he reminded him so much of the bastard that had ruined his initial plans so many years ago. "Yes, gather the others. The time has come." With that he made his way towards another set of doors on the far side of the room.

Shiro spun and left the room. Another smirk spread across his face as he walked past a gathering of people. " **Y'all waited for me? You shouldn't have.** "

" **You flatter yourself, Shiro.** " Tier spoke as she rolled her eyes at the white Espada. It always intrigued her how devoid of colour he was. " **What did Aizen-sama ask for?** "

" **To get everyone together.** " Shiro held out a fist to Grimmjow, Sixta Espada. " **Time to start doing shit.** "

Grimmjow grinned madly as he returned Shiro's gesture. " **About damn time!** "

" **Calm yourself Grimmjow. You don't want Aizen to become impatient.** " Nelliel said as she fell into step behind Shiro.

" **Kiss my ass Nel.** " Grimmjow growled at the female. " **Just because you took Nnoitra down and became Quinto doesn't mean I'm gonna take orders from you.** "

" **You should bring it down a notch, Grimmjow.** " Everyone stared in shock at the mono-coloured Espada. Shiro sighed as he kept walking down the hall.

" **He did it again.** " Grimmjow stated as he crossed his arms. " **I swear that guy has a fucking split personality. One minute all he wants to do is tear everything to shreds, then he is all civil the next. What the fuck?** "

" **It comes with maturity.** " Everyone looked over as the Primera Espada walked past them. " **You guys are really loud.** " Starrk muttered while yawning.

" **Oi! You saying I'm a child?!** " Grimmjow shouted while reaching out towards the lazy bastard. His hand was stopped by another black nailed hand. " **Ulquiorra.** "

" **You are acting like one, Grimmjow.** " Ulquiorra dropped his hand before resuming his pace.

They all walked into their usual meeting room to find Shiro operating the large computer on the wall. " **I called the others. They should be here in a few minutes.** " He closed the screen and made his way towards his chair. " **Man I'm glad the old fart is gone. I don't know if I could make it through a meeting with the 'King' of Hueco Mondo.** "

" **Still can't believe you made Ulquiorra Segunda Espada. I could have done it.** " Grimmjow growled while taking his seat.

" **Ulqiorra would kick your ass Grimmjow. Same goes for me, Tier and Nel. Face it, you're Sixta for life.** " Shiro poked at Grimmjow with a large smirk on his face.

" **It still surprises me how differently you can act.** " Tier stated as she sat down. " **So mature and yet so reckless.** "

" **I blame it on something I ate.** " Shiro joked as he liked his black teeth.

" **Do you even eat?** " Grimmjow stated while glaring at the white man. " **I've never seen you eat or even admit you are hungry.** "

" **I never let people watch me eat.** " Shiro stated blandly. " **It's bad for my digestion.** "

" **Leave him alone Grimmjow.** " Starrk stated from his reclined position in his seat. " **The stronger you get the less you need to eat. Natural Vasto Lords usually don't eat for years.** "

Silence filled the room as they waited for the other Espada to arrive. The meeting would be just for the Espada, no Fraccion. It only took another half hour for everyone to arrive. Then another hour before Aizen walked into the room.

"Good, you're all here. Thank you Shiro." Aizen stated as he slowly made his way to his chair and sat down at the head of the table. "Now then, it's time we began. The Hogyoku is finally awakened, and we are now ready to strike." Aizen looked around the table at his 10 strongest Arrancar. "The Shinigami have grown weak and peaceful, they are unprepared for us. We will crush them, and I shall become the God I was meant to be. And you all will be my Lords, you shall rule under my command."

Around the room many of the Espada had varying emotions on their faces. Some looked excited to be finally doing something. While others were a mix of boredom or indifference. " **What do you need form us?** " Shiro asked while locking eyes with Aizen.

Aizen smiled at the white Espada. "First we need to test the waters. So I have a mission for you, Shiro."

" **Sounds like fun.** " Shiro grinned. " **Who can I take with me?** "

"Nelliel and her Fraccion, as well as Grimmjow." Aizen stated with a small smile. "Your mission will take place while the rest of you attack the Shinigami head on."

" **That's a bit of a disappointment.** " Shiro stated glumly. " **I was hoping to munch on some Shinigami.** "

Aizen let out a chuckle. "You will. Your mission is to wipe out as many Shinigami as you can. The Soutaichou will send his strongest fighters to defend against all of us. Leaving only the weak ones to defend everything else."

Shiro let out a bark of laughter. " **We get to sack Seireitei all by ourselves? Aizen-sama, you are far too generous.** "

Aizen gave the Espada a faint smile. "I do what I can." He stood from his seat as silence filled the meeting room. "After all of these years those swines will finally get what is coming to them. They believe you to be nothing more than mindless beasts. So let us show them what happens when they underestimate a Hollow."

* * *

And that is the Preview for Part 2. So this Story is now on Hiatus till January 1, 2017. Then the weekly updates will start up again till the story is done. Thank you all for the support you have given. See you in the New Year!


	17. Commencing

I do not own Bleach.

"Talking out loud"

' _Talking in mind_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

Note: Each part is not happening at the same time as the others. Eventually the timelines will all add up, but right now they are not. Not all of the parts take place after the preview chapter. If you have any questions, please ask.

* * *

~Human World~

Ginjo Kugo was happy. Today was among the best days of his life. His wedding day was certainly one of the best, he married his best friend, Katsui Hikari. Then there is the day his eldest son, Ichigo, was born. And today he got to experience that again, but this time with two children.

He sat in the hospital with his eldest beside him. Ichigo sat on his hands as he swung his feet. Being only 8 years old, he couldn't sit on the large chair and have his feet on the floor unless he was on the very edge. The boy was almost as nervous as his father.

Ichigo was still such a surprise to Kugo. The boy had bright orange hair and golden brown eyes, unlike his and Hikari's dark features. He looked nothing like either of them, but he certainly reminded each of them of each other. Kugo was glad to have Ichigo as his son.

"Dad? Is mom going to be okay?" Ichigo asked as he looked up at his dad. "And what about the babies? Will they have powers like mine?"

Kugo sighed as he placed an arm around his son. "They'll be fine son. And who knows, maybe they will. But they will have to train just like you."

Ichigo reached into his back pocket and pulled out the wooden pentagon his father had given him. "You still haven't told me what this is." He had found the badge among his father's things while playing hide and seek. That was when he had first discovered his powers, his Fullbring. And that was almost 3 years ago now.

Kugo picked the combat pass out of his son's hands. He still wasn't sure what to tell his son, Ichigo would have to know eventually. "This is a Substitute Shinigami Combat Pass."

"Substitute Shinigami? What's that? Did you send people off to heaven?" Ichigo asked his father with wide eyes.

Kugo let out a laugh at his son's curiosity, Hikari was just like this. "I helped people move on to heaven. But only when there wasn't a Shinigami to do it." He held out the pass to his son. "And this, lets the Shinigami know who I was and that I was allowed to do his job."

"Then why didn't they just make it your job?" Ichigo held the pass in one hand and traced the engraved pattern with his other hand.

"Because I am human. And human's aren't suppose to interact with the dead." Kugo said as a ghost walked by them. It was an old woman in a hospital gown. He looked over and saw Ichigo watch the ghost as well.

"Ginjo-san?" Ichigo and Kugo looked over as a nurse came over to them. "Congratulations. You have two healthy little boys."

"I have little brothers!" Ichigo cheered as he jumped off of his chair and ran down the hall where they had left their mother. He ignored his father's shouts as he got to the hospital room. Jumping up and down, he waited for his father and the nurse to catch up. "Come on dad!"

Kugo shook his head with a chuckle. "I hope they aren't as energetic as he is." He reached the door and took a deep breath before looking down at his son. "Ready to meet them?" He got an enthusiastic head nod from the boy as he turned the nob and pushed the door open. Ichigo instantly darted into the room and over to his mother's bedside. Kugo smiled as his gaze fell on his wife and two newest children.

"Mommy!" Ichigo shouted as he jumped up onto the hospital bed. "Can I see them? Can I see them?" He stared at the two blue bundles in glass boxes by his mother's bed. They looked no bigger than one of his stuffed lions.

Hikari chuckled at her son's reaction as he gazed at his little brothers. "Of course you can. This is Kazuya and this is Kazuo." She pointed to the infants in the incubators. She paused as she looked at the two infants. "Or is that one Kazuya and this one Kazuo?" She glared up at her husband as he chuckled at her. "You try being in labor for 6 hours then remembering the minuet details to tell them apart."

Kugo held up his hands in surrender as his wife gave him one of her glares. "Whatever you say." He Smiled happily as he walked over to a box and watched as the baby squirmed a bit in his blankets. "They're perfect."

"Can I hold one?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his two parents.

Kugo gave his son a smile as he walked around to the other side of the bed. He sat down beside the boy. "Not yet. They came a bit early, so they need to get a bit stronger before they can come home with us."

Ichigo nodded as he looked at his two little brothers. They seemed even smaller now. He jumped off the bed and grabbed a chair to drag over near the incubators. He got up on the chair and looked at the two babies. "Hi Kazuo. Hi Kazuya." The two babies wiggled a bit as Ichigo watched them. In that moment he vowed he would protect his little brothers from anything. That's what his name meant after all, 'One Protector'.

* * *

~Soul Society~

Kaien huffed as he sat at his desk. His uncle had piled work on his desk that was suppose to have been done last week. He wasn't really surprised, but it still annoyed him.

"Baka-Taichou." Kaien whispered under his breath as he laid his head down on his desk.

"You look dead." Kaien looked up at the shinigami standing behind him. His bright red hair giving him away. "Shiba-Taichou sure knows how to tie you down." Renji stated as he frowned at all of the work. As the 3rd seated officer, he didn't even see half as much work as his friend. And Kaien wasn't even a seated officer. "You want to take a break. I was heading over to 11th. Ikkaku keeps complaining how none of the newbies know how to hold a sword."

Kaien chuckled as he got up from his seat. "Sounds like a plan. Most of this is done anyway." He picked up a few of the sheets that still had some work left to do. He wasn't assigned to 10th squad, but since he hadn't gone through the Academy, he hadn't applied to any of the other squads.

The two walked out of the Taichou office and towards the entrance of the squad barracks. They made one stop at one of the other offices to drop off the last of the work that Kaien had before they headed for 11th squad barracks.

"Come on you pussies! Try harder!" The two weren't surprised to see their bald friend yelling at a group of cowering recruits. "You call yourselves Shinigami?! And 11th squad members no less?! Pathetic!" Ikkaku paused in his rant as he spotted Kaien and Renji. "Yo! Abarai! Shiba! Want to show these pansies how real shinigami spar?"

Kaien gave the recruits a smile and a wave, they looked relieved to have other people with them. "You scaring the newbies Ikkaku?" His friend only gave him a wicked smirk. "Alright, I think it's about time for a rematch." He put enough distance between him and Ikkaku before he drew his sword. He smiled as he spun it around in his hand, knowing he would never drop it.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes as Kaien continued to spin his zanpakutou. The kid was always doing that. "You finally going to tell me the name of your zanpakutou?" He drew his own blade and held his sheath in his other hand. "Cause otherwise this ain't going to be fun at all."

Kaien frowned as he stopped spinning his zanpakutou. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he couldn't. He could freely talk to the woman that lived in his soul, but she never told him her name. And she said that she wouldn't either, claiming he already knew it and was a terrible person for forgetting her name. She was a bit of a high maintenance zanpakutou in that regard.

' _Only terrible people call others high maintenance._ ' Kaien huffed a sigh as the woman scolded him. ' _But it is good to see your habits and muscle memories still remain._ '

'You are a confusing lady.' Kaien retorted as he brought his blade up to block Ikkaku. "Sorry, did you say start? Or just doing the 11th thing and attacking without cause?" He smirked as a vein pulsed on Ikkaku's forehead.

His friend hated people that didn't take a spar seriously. And Ikkaku had a terrible habit of getting risky when angered. And those risks could easily be exploited. Kaien took advantage of one risk as his friend moved to switch his hold with one hand and knocked Ikkaku's sheath out of his left hand. Ikkaku let out a growl as he placed both of his hands on his zanpakutou and pushed Kaien back. "That was dirty."

"No, it was fair." Kaien smirked as he danced out of Ikkaku's range and around his attacks. Their blades did not touch for a good 5 minutes. "Tired yet?" He let out a chuckle as the bald man lunged at him. "I think you need more focus."

"No, I think that is you." Ikkaku stated as he rested his sheath on his shoulder. Shock and anger flashed over Kaien's face. "Pay more attention Shiba. And now I think it's time to up the ante." He connected his sheath and zanpakutou hilt. "Grow, Hozukimaru!"

Kaien let out a quiet whine as his friend released his Shikai. He had battled against the spear many times, and a part of him seemed to instinctively know how to fight against it, but a part of him was just annoyed. He had been trying to get his Shikai for far longer than Ikkaku had even been a shinigami, yet the bald man already had Shikai. Part of him thought it just wasn't fair.

Ikkaku renewed his attacks, swiping and stabbing at Kaien. Kaien avoided the jabs, but with the swipes he would deflect. "You done?" He was stunned as Kaien gripped his spear and pulled him towards him. Kaien's elbow met his stomach and he let out a wheezed cough. "I'll take that as a yes." Usually Kaien would just cast a Kido, but this was obviously his way of ending the spar. "Man, you have a hard hit."

"Sorry." Kaien apologized as he sheathed his blade. "I'm heading out." He gave a wave before he stepped into shunpo and made his way away from the training grounds. He stopped in front of the large pond in the back of the barracks of 13th squad. He let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down on the deck.

"Back again?" He looked up as Ukitake Jushiro sat down beside him. The Taichou of 13th squad was like another father to Kaien, more so than Isshin was. Jushiro gave the man a smile. "Still no Shikai?"

Kaien let out a dry laugh. "Yeah. Did you have this much trouble?" He asked curiously, never having thought to ask anyone else before. Maybe it could help him figure something out.

Jushiro frowned a bit as he thought of Kaien asking for help unlocking his Shikai. He had watched the boy get it the first time, but he couldn't tell him. Yamamoto-Sensei had told them not to interfere with Kaien regaining his zanpakutou on his own. Since they weren't suppose to know it. "Sogyo no Kotowari was a bit of a handful to begin with. Playing tricks and other jokes. But they were helpful in their own way." He chuckled as he felt his zanpakutou pout and whine at him. "Your zanpakutou is not there to give you power. It is there to help you grown stronger. So trust it."

Kaien nodded as his gaze shifted back over the pond. After a few minutes of silence, another question entered his mind. "Is there any place that you just feel at peace with?"

"This place is one." Jushiro commented as he leaned back onto his hands. "Water is part of Sogyo no Kotowari's power. But it's thunder storms that calm me the most. What about you?"

Kaien thought for a moment. But as he opened his mouth to answer, someone else spoke. "Excuse me, Ukitake-Taichou." Kuchiki Rukia landed behind the two men and bowed politely. "There is a meeting we should be heading to."

Jushiro let out a sigh. "Right. Then we should get going." He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked over at Kaien one last time. "Focus on you zanpakutou, she'll help you." He gave him a smile before leaving with his Fukutaichou.

Kaien frowned as the two left him alone. He turned back to the pond and thought about Ukitake's words. ' _Will you help me?_ ' He asked hopefully, not knowing if the woman would even answer him.

' _Trust me._ ' The response was a whisper in the back of his mind. He took a deep breath as he stood up. He closed his eyes and focused on his zanpakutou's reiatsu, matching it with his own. As the hum became louder he could feel the presence of his zanpakutou grow closer. "Come."

Kaien opened his eyes. Standing in the middle of the pond, on the surface of the water, was his zanpakutou. Her kimono was a darker blue than the water in the pond and dipped about an inch into the water. Her hand was held out for him to take. With a determined nod he took a step onto the water, and stood on the surface as though he was on solid ground.

Kaien made his way to the center of the pond, never taking his eyes off of the woman. When he finally reached her he could see tears in the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

The woman shook her head with a smile. "You came to me." She reached up a hand and pushed a piece of Kaien's hair out of his face. "I'm so happy." She held his face in her hands and a tear slid down her cheek. "Call me." She whispered.

Kaien stared at the woman. She sounded so relieved, as though she had been waiting for him forever. But also as though she longed for their closeness, like he had left her. But for that, wouldn't they have had to have been close? Did this have to do with why his older brother and sister sometimes called him 'Aniki'?

He let the thought go as a wave of calmness washed over him. He looked back at the woman and noticed her eyes were glowing. "Don't worry, all will come to light." She spoke as she ran her thumbs over Kaien's cheeks. "Call me."

Kaien placed his hand over one of the woman's hands before placing another on her cheek. "You always seem to do this. Order me around and have your hands all over me."

The woman smirked. "Well you are mine, Baka." She gently flicked his forehead. "I know you can do it, so call me already. Say my name."

Kaien focused once more on their reiatsu connection, overflowing it with reiatsu. Soon the woman's had matched him as the water thrashed around them. "Rankle the sea and heavens, Nejibana." The water around then shot into the sky as the power around the two ignighted. As the water settled, Kaien stood with a trident in his hands.

' _Well done, Baka._ ' Kaien chuckled at his zanpakutou's teasing. He tested out Nejibana's new form and found himself dancing with it. She felt so natural in his hands. ' _Now time to get you back up to speed._ ' Kaien frowned at Nejibana's statement. ' _Don't worry your pretty little head. All will be explained in time._ '

Kaien nodded as he resealed his Shikai. He let out a yelp as he fell into the pond. He spat the water out as he surfaced. ' _You could have warned me about that._ ' He grumbled as he started swimming to shore.

' _And miss you falling into water again? Not a chance._ ' Nejibana laughed out as her wielder complained about her cruelty. She had truly missed this.

* * *

~Hueco Mondo~

Shiro paced the room nervously. He was anxious to get going already. But the others were taking their sweet time getting ready. " **You're going to wear out a path if you keep pacing.** " The white hollow looked over as the Sixta Espada joined him in the room. Grimmjow looked around the deserted room with a frown. " **Why did you set the meeting place to here?** "

" **Aizen picked it.** " Shiro stated with a shrug. " **Something about 'being within the walls of the Seireitei'.** " He looked around the man as Nelliel and her two Fraccion joined them. " **Took you ladies long enough.** "

" **We are not ladies!** " The skinnier of the two shouted as he waved his fist. Then stopped and hid behind Nel when he remembered who he was speaking to. " **Sorry Tres-sama.** "

" **Are we ready?** " Nel asked as, drawing attention away from her Fraccion. She would have much preferred they stay in Los Noches, but Aizen said they were to go with them.

" **Yep.** " Shiro stated as he held his hand out and opened a rip in the air. He stepped into the Garganta and started walking towards the end of the dark tunnel of nothingness. The path beneath his feet was solid, but unlike everyone else's white path, his was black. The only way you saw the edge was the faint bit of red curling off of it.

" **You excited to take down some damn shinigami?** " Grimmjow asked as he followed behind their designated leader.

Shiro shrugged. " **It honestly feels weird thinking about it.** " He ignored the annoyed look Grimmjow gave him at his change in attitude. " **Some part feels wrong. Like I can't kill them.** " He looked down at his hand with a frown. He had killed shinigami before, eaten them even, but now a small part of him was disgusted by it. " **Maybe getting my blade wet will help settle that feeling?** " He shot the blue haired man a grin before continuing on.

" **You're messed up.** " Grimmjow stated as the white Espada laughed. " **Seriously. Nothing is wrong with killing shinigami. They kill us for no reason all the time. And all they have to say about it, is it's their job to kill hollows. Bullshit!** " He placed a hand on his blade with a sneer. " **If that's their purpose in life, then mine is to wipe them all off of the face of existence.** "

" **Wow Grimmjow, you used logic.** " Nel replied while keeping her face neutral. She could see a vein bulge on Grimmjow's forehead as Shiro let out a bark of laughter.

Shiro placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder before he turned on the green haired woman. Nel would beat him easily if she tried, and she would still beat him if she didn't. " **Save your anger and energy. You're gonna need it when you have 50 shinigami coming at you at once.** "

" **One cero and they are all dead.** " Grimmjow stated before sliding his hands into his pocket. " **How much further do we have to go?** "

" **It's actually not that far.** " Shiro stated calmly. " **I've been keeping us on a treadmill so we don't reach it too early.** "

" **WHAT?!** " Grimmjow yelled angrily. " **You mean we haven't moved at all?!** " He stopped walking and realized he was moving backwards, so he started walking again, since he didn't know when the path ended. " **You sick bastard.** " He growled under his breath as he glared at the Tres Espada.

" **We wait for Aizen's signal. Then we can break through and wreak havoc.** " Shiro stated as he concentrated on the path they were walking on. Messing with Grimmjow was always a good way to pass time.

* * *

~Human world~

Reginald stared at the ground as he waited outside of his father's study. He had been summoned as soon as he had returned home. A maid had patched him up as they made their way to the office and began waiting. That had been an hour ago.

The door to the study opened and Ishida Ryuken walked out. He met his son's eyes as he waited for him to enter his study. The boy walked in without a word and stood in front of the chair that faced his desk. Ryuken walked around and sat down at his desk. "Reginald, do you know why you are here?"

"I left the house without permission or supervision." Regi answered as he kept his eyes on the knot of wood on the front of the desk. It's where he always looked when his father spoke to him in his study.

"Do you know why you need supervision when you are outside?" Ryuken asked as he studied the boy. He was covered in scrapes and bruises. And his hand was bandaged up.

"Because I don't have a bow." He stated while trying to figure out how to explain to his father he was not helpless anymore.

"No, it's because you can't protect yourself." Ryuken corrected the boy. "Being able to create a bow doesn't mean you can defend yourself. You do not posses the ability to create a bow, but you also have no regard for your own life it seems."

"Uryu told you I was out didn't he?" Regi asked as he looked up and met his father's gaze. "Him and Soken-ji were the only ones to see me outside. No one saw me leave, they don't care."

"That's a lie." Ryuken growled at his son. The boy stared at him in shock, he had never raised his voice. "There is a reason your name is Reginald and not something your mother or I wished to name you." Ryuken stood and walked over to a bookcase and pulled a book out. He opened the book and pulled a piece of paper out of the book. "Here, take a look."

Regi took the paper from his father and looked at it with a frown. The note read 'Take care of my son, Reginald'. Regi flipped the note over as he tried to see who the note was from. "Are you trying to tell me I am not your son?"

"No, you are my son." Ryuken stated as he walked up to the boy. "I was there when you were born. And I was there the next day when the note appeared by Masaki's bedside." Ryuken held his hand out for the note.

"Who's it from." Regi handed the note back with a frown. "Why would they call me their son when I am clearly not?"

Ryuken set the note down before waving a reiatsu covered hand over it. A bubble of black briefly rose from the paper before vanishing again. He looked over and saw that the boy had seen the blob of reiatsu. "That, is the power of a very old and powerful being. If he has laid claim to you, there is nothing your mother nor I can do. Except make you useless to him."

"But I'm not useless!" Regi shouted as he held up the five point star hanging from his wrist. "I found this out in the woods." He channeled reiatsu into the star and smiled as a sword appeared in his hand once more. He set the glowing white clever blade on his shoulder as he stared at his father's stunned face. "See, I can do something."

Ryuken was about to speak when the doors to his study burst open. "What have I said about knocking?" He scolded the maid, but she seemed to worried to care. "What happened?" Ryuken asked, now worried himself.

"It's Masaki-sama and Kanae-sama. They've both collapsed and are burning with really high fevers." The maid spoke frantically.

Ryuken hastily made his way out of the office, following the maid. Regi stood still as he stared at the door. What had happened to his mother? He rushed out of the room and down the hall. He stopped when he reached the stairs and found his father leaning over his mother's body. He was about to rush down the stairs when his father's voice stopped him. "Go to your room Reginald. And take your sisters with you."

* * *

I'm back! Did you miss me?

And we are back to weekly updates and I will try to have them out some time after noon my time.

And just to refresh your memories, I am an evil person. I love leaving you with cliffhangers. And yes a lot of the chapters in Part 1 ended up being under 2,000 words. Suck it up, at least I make sure they are over 1,000. And at least I came back and finished this story instead of leaving you hanging with the ending to Part 1.

Sorry had to say that, I was getting irked with some of the comments people were leaving back before the Hiatus.

And I decided to come back early as a Christmas present to you all. Merry Christmas!

You can leave me a comment as a present. :)


	18. Engaging

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

~Human World~

Regi sighed as he stared up at the sky. Not a cloud was to be found on the sunny summer day. Today was his first day of middle school. And the only thing dampening it was his brother walking beside him.

"You're going to trip if you don't watch where you are going." Uryu mentioned as he turned the corner towards the main gate of the school yard. "What are you looking at anyway?"

"Nothing important." Regi shrugged as he brushed off Uryu's curious question. "And why are you telling me that when you have your nose stuck in a book?" He frowned as his brother easily avoided bumping into anyone as they walked.

"Because I know I won't hit anyone." Uryu mentioned as he closed his book. He walked over to his locker and changed his shoes before heading for his classroom. He would have to endure another year of being in the same class as his brother. "Try not to get into a fight on the first day. I don't need Ryuken yelling at me for not keeping you out of trouble."

"No need to worry about that." Regi stated as he caught up to his brother. "I don't need the old man on my case either." Despite how terribly they got along, they stuck close to each other during school. They didn't like interacting with anyone else, and no one wanted to interact with them either.

The two boys sat in their seats and waited for class to start. Regi stared out of the window beside him. Looking up at the blank sky was strange. If everyone always referred to Heaven as being above them, why couldn't they see it? And if it was there, could you get to it? He sighed as the bell rang for class to begin.

"Good morning everyone!" The teacher spoke enthusiastically as she walked into the room swiftly. "Welcome back! I hope you had an enjoyable break and are ready to get to work. My name is Nakasochi Yue. You are all in middle school now, which means thinking about which high school you want to get into." An audible groan sounded around the room. "But before we get into that, I want to give you all a chance to get to know each other. So find a partner and find out three things about that person."

Everyone started moving once the teacher finished speaking. Regi looked around and didn't see anyone free. He could see a girl chatting with Uryu, his brother looked uncomfortable. Regi chuckled, not seeing someone walk up behind him. Regi looked behind him and then up at a tall boy glaring down at him. "Can I help you?" Regi asked as the boy continued to glare at him.

"You Rejinorudo?" Regi frowned as the boy mispronounced his name. And by the look of his smirk, he knew it. "Heard you were the toughest kid in your last school. Gotta say, you don't look like much."

"Alright, return to your seats." The Nakasochi-sensei spoke before Regi could even say a word. "Alright, let's see what we learned." The teacher looked around the room. "Ishida-kun, who did you meet?"

"I met Yakamora-chan." Uryu stated as he stood up and looked over at the girl. She was looking away and blushing. "Yakamora-chan really like bunnies and anything made with apples."

"Thank you Ishida-kun." Nakasochi looked around the room once more before spotting someone in the back. "Taikizawa-kun, who did you meet?"

"I met Kurosaki Rejinorudo." Regi tensed as the boy stood up and mispronounced his name again. "He didn't talk to me at all."

The teacher nodded. "Taikizawa-kun, I believe his name is Reginald. Isn't that right, Kurosaki-kun?" Regi gave the teacher a nod. "Is one of your parents foreign?"

"No." Regi spoke softly. "They just chose to name me something different." He kept his head down as others started to stare at him.

"I see. Thank you Taikizawa-kun, Kurosaki-kun." Nakasochi looked around and found someone else to call on. "Inoue-chan, who did you meet?"

Regi looked over to see a small girl with bright, strawberry blond hair stand up. "I met Tatsuki-chan. She really likes Karate and Kendo. She wants to open her own dojo when she grows up." He met the girl's eyes and they lit up for a moment before she begin to stare in confusion.

"Thank you, Inoue-chan." Inoue nodded as the teacher brought her attention back to the present. She took her seat but continued to steal glances over at the boy by the window.

Regi tuned out the rest of the morning exercises. The teacher just went on and on about being a unified class and helping each other. But it wasn't like that was ever going to happen. Regi heaved a sigh when the bell for break sounded.

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-kun?" Regi looked over to see Inoue-chan standing beside his desk. "Sorry for staring during the lesson, but you look a lot like a friend of mine."

"Who is your friend?" Regi asked wondering who he looked like. Not many people had brown hair, most of the time it was black. But then again, Inoue had blond.

"His name is Ginjo Ichigo. I've known him for a few years now." Inoue stated as she sat in the empty desk beside Kurosaki-kun. "His parents and mine are friends."

"Does he go to this school?" Regi asked as he looked around the class.

Inoue shook her head. "Ichigo-kun's little brothers get sick often, so they live closer to the hospital. But hopefully we can go to the same high school." Inoue smiled happily before her face turned a bit serious. "You remind me of him a lot."

"What about him?" Regi asked in confusion. He had never heard of this 'Ginjo Ichigo'.

"Your scowl." Inoue chuckled as Regi gave scowled just like what she was talking about. "Ichigo-kun looks exactly like that when he scowls. I almost thought you were him for a moment."

"Well I'm not." Regi said as he studied the girl. "Don't you want to go hang out with your new friend?" He spotted Arisawa Tatsuki watching them curiously. He raised an eyebrow at the girl as she met his eyes. He knew Tatsuki always looked out for all of the girls in the class, but could she really think he would beat up a girl?

"Maybe Tatsuki-chan would like to come over?" Inoue suggested before turning around and waving the girl over.

Regi looked up at the girl with worry. "You don't have to-" He cut himself off as Arisawa-san started walking over. Most people tended to avoid him, and he avoided people. In other words, Regi didn't know how to make friends.

"Tatsuki-chan, this is Kurosaki-kun." Inoue introduced her two friends to each other. Regi and Tatsuki looked and each other and just nodded as a greeting. Inoue smiled happily at the two. 'I think they are going to get along very well.'

* * *

~Garganta~

"Can we leave yet?!" Grimmjow growled as they continued to walk on Shiro's near invisible path. The exit was in front of them, but Shiro had already threatened to shave his head or dye it pink if he left without Aizen's say so. "I swear we have been in this shit hole for hours."

"It's been 10 minutes at most, whining pussy." Shiro rolled his eyes as he turned and looked at the rest of his group. "Why are you so antsy anyway?"

"I don't like it here." Grimmjow stated as he looked around the black emptiness. "It's dead silent in here and you can't feel anything." He frowned as he looked back at the pure white Espada. "What is the signal from Aizen anyway?"

Shiro shrugged as he turned around. "Don't know. Aizen just said we would know." He frowned as he shook out his arm, his number was itching. He rolled up his sleeve and frowned as he spotted the red '3' on his forearm. "What the fuck?" He showed it to Nel and Grimmjow. "Your's doing that?"

Nel and Grimmjow both shrugged, their marks were on their backs. Grimmjow growled as he reached back and scratched at his mark. "It itches like hell though."

"I believe we have our signal." Nel stated as she placed a hand on her sword. "What is the plan?"

Shiro began moving them closer to the exit. "Stay low, but take out as many as you can. And keep moving. We don't want them tracking us and cornering us. And don't hold back, but don't go all out right off the bat."

Shiro stepped through the exit and frowned at the room they had walked out into. It looked like some sort of supply closet, but how had no one detected them? He moved forward and allowed the other four members of his group out. They all shared a nod before leaving the closet and venturing around the building. It was dark, white, and smelled of chemicals.

"Where the fuck did Aizen send us?" Grimmjow asked as he covered his nose.

"There is a door ahead." Nel stated as she pointed down the hall. Grimmjow made his way to the door quickly, his sensitive nose was hurting. "Is something wrong Grimmjow?"

"Shut it Goat!" Grimmjow yelled as he pushed the door open and breathed in a lungful of fresh air. "Smells like fucking shinigami out here."

Shiro chuckled as he walked out after the blue Espada and breathed in the outside air. It smelled of weak shinigami, but there were a few traces of stronger ones. "Well we are in Seireitei, so it makes sense to smell like shinigami." He looked around and found no one nearby. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"They are heading for the front gate." Nel stated while pointing at a column of smoke. "My guess is everyone else is attacking the front gate. Where should we start?" Nel looked over at their leader with curiosity.

Shiro shut his eyes as he focused on the reiatsu around him. He could tell the more powerful shinigami were all located by the gate. And there were pockets of shinigami scattered around the Seireitei. "Nel, take your Fraccion and get that large pocket to the north." He pointed north and waited till they left before turning to Grimmjow. "You want to take the cluster west or pocket east?"

"East. Don't want to run around." Grimmjow stated before running off.

Shiro shrugged as he made his way over to the west. His first pocket of shinigami he came across had 10 shinigami. He didn't even have to draw his sword to kill them all. He frowned as he looked at the blood on his hand. "They are the enemy. They are the enemy." He shut his fist and kept moving, he had a job to do.

* * *

~Seireitei~

Kaien stared at the sun as he laid on a patch of grass. Today was a rare day he didn't have to go into the office. Mostly because he had just transferred to a new squad. Now his uncle couldn't order him to do his division's paperwork.

A month ago he had put in a request to transfer out of 10th squad and into 11th squad. Sadly, he had gotten rejected because his uncle didn't want him going to 11th squad, or 2nd squad, or 12th squad, or any other squad really. But he had just gone to Ukitake and asked him to talk to Yamamoto about it. His uncle could not possibly think he could keep him in 10th forever. He respected that his uncle wanted to keep him safe, but he wasn't a child anymore. He was over 100 years old after all.

So now here he was, relaxing on a small hill beside the pond at 13th squad.

"You look happy." Kaien sat up as Ukitake sat down beside him. "Are you adjusting well?"

"Yeah." Kaien nodded as he sat up more. "It's going to be nice having a lighter workload." He smiled thinking what it would be like to actually be an unseated officer. Paperwork was only assigned to seated officers.

"I can imagine your uncle and Matsumoto-Fukutaichou are going to miss having you." Ukitake had already seen how Isshin was taking his nephew moving squads, the man was not happy. "How is training with your zanpakutou?"

Kaien smiled as he laid a hand on Nejibana, he had just finished training with her before relaxing. "It's been good. Nejibana says I'm progressing as quickly as she expected. Although-" Kaien stopped as an alarm started sounding. "Hollow attack?"

Ukitake stood as he spotted a jigokucho fluttering down towards him. "Multiple Vasto Lord level hollows have appeared outside of the Seireitei. All seated officers are to report to 3rd squad to reinforce the gate and repel the enemy." Ukitake nodded as he let the jigokucho continue on it's way.

"Taichou!" Rukia landed beside Ukitake out of breath. "Did you-huff-hear?" She continued to catch her breath, having run from the other end of the division compound.

"I did." Ukitake let his Fukutaichou catch her breath for a minute. "Let's gather everyone and get them organized."

"Can I help?" Kaien asked. They certainly couldn't tell him no, could they?

Ukitake knew Kaien remembered the last time hollows attacked the Seireitei. "I have another job for you." He gave the young man a smile. "While Rukia-chan and myself are gone, I need you to keep the squad together. With no seated officers around, others are going to feel anxious. Some hollows might get past us, then it falls to the other memebers of squads to fight them."

Kaien nodded thinking over Uktiake's words. "But if they get past all of you, what chance does anyone else have?" He could see Ukitake's face grow grave at his words. He nodded understanding what he could do. "I'll make sure no one else comes to that conclusion. And if they do, make sure they know that that will never happen."

Jushiro gave Kaien a smile, the young man seemed to have accepted the role he had offered him. "Thank you. Rukia-chan, let's go."

Kaien sighed as they left to gather the other members of the squad that would be fighting with them. The last battle hadn't been this bad, just a wave of Menos Grande. He hoped Ukitake and the others would be able to handle the hollows. Mostly so no one else would have to fight, but also because he knew no one else would stand a chance against whoever beat them.

'Well Nejibana, let's go babysit.' Kaien set off towards the main squad building. If anyone was looking for answers they would have gone there in search of either Rukia or Ukitake.

Nejibana chuckled. 'I babysit you all the time.' Kaien scowled at his zanpakutou's teasing.

* * *

~Human World~

Ichigo huffed as he picked himself off of the ground. He looked up at his father with a frown. "I wans't ready!" He gripped the wooden pentagon as he tried to summon his Fullbringer once more. But just like last time, nothing happened.

"Don't force it. Forcing it never works." Kugo stated as he landed beside his son. He stuck the tip of his Fullbring, Cross of Scaffold, into the ground. "Come here."

Ichigo frowned as he walked up to his father. "This thing is useless." He let his father take it from his hands. Then his father tapped it onto his forehead. Suddenly Ichigo found himself on his knees, staring at his body lying on the ground. "What?"

Kugo watched as Ichigo looked at his body and became acclimatized to being a soul. "This is how I did shinigami work." Kugo knelt down so he was at Ichigo's height. "A human can't be a shinigami, but a soul can. This combat pass allows one to split their soul from their body."

Ichigo looked from his father to his body, then at his soul body. "So, I'm a soul right now? What's with this chain thingy?" Ichigo gave the chain a small tug, but it hurt a lot.

Kugo took his son's hands off of the chain. "That's your Chain of Fate. That's what is keeping you alive and connected to your body. Pull that off and you will die."

Ichigo stared at his father in shock. His dad could be blunt at times, but it was always so that he would understand how important it was. "How do I get back into my body?" He poked his body, intrigued that he could touch it.

"There are different ways you can do it." Kugo stood up and dusted himself off. "I used to just fall back into it. But you can also just lie down, or sit it up and hug it from behind. Whatever you want to."

Ichigo frowned as he thought of his options. Seeing as how his body was already on it's back, and he was sitting beside it, he chose to do the last option his father had suggested. It was fairly easy to lift it up, then came the part he didn't know about. He gave it a hug and was a bit surprised to find himself sinking into his body. Then he opened his eyes and was back in his body.

"Now then," Kugo tossed Ichigo the combat pass. "Try again."

Ichigo caught the pass and frowned, he still didn't know what to do. 'This combat pass is for shinigami, and shinigami use reiatsu. So let's try that.' Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on his reiatsu. He could feel it wrap around him, equipping him with the power to protect everyone he wanted to.

Kugo smiled as his son found his Fullbring. He was surprised to find his son with a full body Fullbring, but at the same time it wasn't surprising. Ichigo was always full of surprises. His son's Fullbring finally settled as a black body suit with white plates, and finally the combat pass itself became the guard of a blade. "Well done."

Ichigo opened his eyes and marveled at his Fullbring. He gave his father a large smile before launching himself into his arms. "I did it!"

"Great job Ichigo. What's that name?" Kugo asked as he began making his way towards the house. They had just been training in a clearing in a park near their house.

Ichigo frowned as he thought of the name of his Fullbring. His gaze fell onto his combat pass as his Fullbring returned to the block of wood. "Death God."

Kugo nodded before he set Ichigo down. "Well then, Death God-kun, shall we go home?"

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled before taking off running. "I'm gonna get home first."

Kugo shook his head before taking off after his son. Using his skills with soul manipulation he easily over took his son. "Try to keep up." He chuckled as Ichigo shouted after him while laughing. His son knew how to use soul to enhance his movements, but he wasn't as skilled as he was.

Ichigo landed on his father's back as he opened the door to their tiny apartment. "Caught you!" He cheered as he and his father broke into laughter.

"Are you both done laughing yet?" Hikari scolded the two from the doorway to the kitchen. "Kazuya and Kazuo just fell asleep." She shook her head as the two got a guilty look on their face. "I have dinner ready. Go wash up. And be quiet please."

Ichigo silently ran past his father and to the bathroom to wash his hands. After he washed he snuck into his little brothers' room. He crept up to the cribs and smiled through the bars at the two 6 month old infants. "Sleep well." He whispered before sneaking back out of the room.

* * *

Well, keeping the timelines in order is certainly fun. Let me know if there is anything you would like me to clarify. Otherwise let me know what you think of the story so far.

Is part 2 going well, or have you all lost interest and I can stop updating the story? :P


	19. Gathering

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

~Seireitei~

Kaien sighed as he stood around the division headquarters. Ukitake-Taichou had just left with all of the seated officers and left him in charge. So far everyone was calm. With so many officers going to fight, they should have the problem well under control. No one was thinking that they would be badly needed.

Kaien kept tabs on the activity by the gate near 3rd squad. There was a strong Hollow presence, and they were starting to gain ground. Judging by how the fight was going, they would breach the wall in 10 minutes. But at the same time, none of their fighters had released Bankai and only a few had released Shikai.

"Excuse me, Shiba-san?" Kaien looked down at the shinigami addressing him. "We've finished all of the paperwork. Should we take it to 1st squad?"

Kaien shook his head as he ruffled the blond girl's hair. "Not right now. Wait till Taichou gets back and we get the all clear." He gave her a gentle smile as she nodded and made her way back to her building. "Hopefully that doesn't take too long." He commented to himself.

His head snapped up as a large explosion sounded nearby. He ran out of the building and froze as a heavy hollow presence pressed against him. 'How did a hollow this powerful get so close?' He ran towards the presence and stopped once he spotted the Hollow. It was pure white with a solid black blade. 'How did he get past the others?'

His hand fell onto his hilt as the hollow looked at him. The Hollow's amber eyes meeting his teal ones. The two stared at each other for a moment. Then the Hollow vanished.

Kaien tensed as he felt the Hollow run around him to strike at his back. He drew Nejibana and blocked the strike coming at his back. It was a bit of a strain to hold the Hollow's sword back, but he managed.

"You're strong, for a shinigami." The Hollow sneered as he pushed the shinigami back. He chuckled as Kaien barely managed to stay on his feet. "So they weren't complete idiots to send all of the strong ones to the front."

"And they sent you to kill as many of the rest as possible." Kaien straightened as he and the Hollow circled each other. "How many are there? I doubt they would just send you." All he got was a maniacal laugh from the colorless Hollow. "What's so funny?"

"You're smart kid." The Hollow cracked his neck before leveling a hungry look at Kaien. "But sometimes, smarts get you killed."

In the blink of an eye he was in front of Kaien. Kaien ducked as the Hollow swung at him. He brought up his hand as he braced his wrist. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" The red ball pushed the Hollow back a few feet before it exploded. He hadn't been deemed a Kido prodigy for nothing.

The Hollow dusted himself off as the smoke form the explosion cleared. "Not bad, but I got one better." He grinned widely as a cero charged on the end of his two fingers. "Try this on for size, shinigami!" The blast of red shot off at the shinigami.

Kaien stared as the red beam came towards him. If he moved, the cero would wipe out the buildings behind him. But he doubted he could completely block the blast as it was. "Looks like I gotta get serious." He whispered as he spun Nejibana in front of him. "Rankle the seas and heavens, Nejibana!"

A wave of water came up in front of Kaien, absorbing the cero. Once the beam was gone the boiling water fell to the ground, sending up columns of steam. Kaien held his trident in both hands, ready to strike or block his opponent.

The Hollow let out a laugh. "Not bad shinigami, not bad at all." The Hollow pointed his pure black blade at him. "Tell me your name, and I'll give you mine."

"Shiba Kaien." Kaien kept a cool head as the Hollow unleashed more of it's reiatsu. "And you, Hollow?"

"Espada." the Hollow corrected him. "I am Shirozaki Zangetsu, Tres Espada. But everyone calls me Shiro, for obvious reasons." Shiro gave Kaien a black toothed smile. "Give me a good fight and I'll give you a good death."

"I don't intend to die today." Kaien tensed as the Espada ran at him. He managed to block the sword strikes as well as any punches or kicks the Hollow tried to throw.

"Not bad, Shiba." Shiro commented as he ducked under a swipe from the shinigami's trident. The man was certainly good with his weapon. "I might have to get serious. Don't need Aizen-sama getting mad at me."

"Aizen?" Kaien had heard the name before, in lessons with Isshin-ji. "I thought he was dead?"

Shiro laughed as the man danced away form him. "Nope." He popped the 'p' sharply. "That little ball he has in his chest, the Hogyoku, he had it in Los Noches. And since it was tied to his soul, when he got killed here, it just spat him back out there."

"I see." Kaien said as they resumed their fighting. "So he's the one that planned this." His eyes widened as his feet were kicked out form under him, then a fist met his face.

Everything paused for a moment. Kaien stared as he saw flashes of images in his mind. A teen with spiked orange hair. A man with blowing brown hair and black clothes. A pure white hollow with a black sword. He gasped as he remembered something he didn't even know he knew, he was a broken fragment of a soul. This hollow was also a piece of that same soul, Kurosaki Ichigo's soul.

* * *

~Human world~

Ichigo stared up at his parents in confusion. "Why do we have to stay here?" He looked back behind him at the other children in the house. Inoue Orihime was someone he had known almost his whole life, and her brother Sora was also a friend. "Can't we come with you?" He looked back up at his parents with sad puppy eyes.

"Oh boy." Kugo said as he ran a hand through his hair. His on had a very good puppy dog face. "Ichigo, we are going to be doing adult things. Having a nice dinner and chat then going for a walk. Mommy and I want to spend some time with Inoue-san and his wife." He saw Ichigo's face fall a bit. "And we need you to take care of Kazou and Kazuya. We are going to be out past their bedtimes, so we need you to make sure they go to bed on time."

Ichigo nodded as his parents continued to get ready. Hikari sighed as she knelt down in front of her son. "Ichigo? Can mommy have a hug?" Ichigo shook his head. "But mommy will be sad if she doesn't get a hug." She gave Ichigo the same puppy dog face he had given his father. Ichigo giggled as he gave his mom a hug. "I love you Ichigo." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "We'll be back before you know it. And I heard Orihime-chan got that new movie you wanted to see."

"Really?" Ichigo spun around and asked in excitement. He got a nod from the other siblings. "Yay! Bye mom! Bye dad! Have fun!" He raced off into the living room as the adults chuckled to themselves.

"Ichigo-kun, calm down. Your brothers are hyper enough." Sora said as he watched the three boys wrestle. "Honestly, for an 11 year old you sure do still act like a child." He chuckled as Orihime joined in the wrestling. The boys were always gentler with her, but she could easily hold her own. His sister was usually shy and quiet, but whenever she was around Ichigo or his brothers, she became this other person. "Do you want to watch the movie or not?"

"YES!" All four wrestlers exclaimed before piling onto the small couch. Orihime had Kazuya on her lap while Ichigo held Kazuo. Sora sat on a pillow in front of the couch after he put the movie in.

"Chappy! Chappy! Everyone's friend Chappy!" The intro song started and all of the kids were singing to it. Sora had given Orihime the movie as a birthday present. She loved Chappy and everything to do with the bunny character. She had even gotten Ichigo and his siblings addicted to it. Even 3 year old Kazuo and Kazuya were singing along with the he intro, having heard it so much.

The night passed with them watching the Chappy movie, then a few hours of the TV show. And when Sora finally got the two three year olds to bed, after reading two Chappy books, Ichigo, Orihime and himself started a game of Chappy jump, a card game. "Alright, I win." Sora announced as he put down a hand of five carrots and three Chappy characters. "Which means it's bedtime for you two."

"But's it's only 10!" Ichigo complained as he set down his hand of carrots, bunnies and holes. He pouted as the older boy started packing up the game. "Can't I stay up till my parents get back?"

"Nope." Sora said as he put the lid on the game box. "We had a deal. We would play until I won a hand. And considering it took me an hour to win, you got more than enough extra time." He looked over to see his sister yawning, making Ichigo yawn. "Orihime, can you and Ichigo set up your futons in my room? I don't want to risk waking up the twins."

Orihime nodded as she headed for the hall closet and pulled out the two extra futons. They had put Kazuo and Kazuya in her room, since she had a Chappy nightlight. She was a bit scared of the dark, but with Sora and Ichigo there, it wasn't scary.

"I got the futons." Ichigo told Orihime as he grabbed the two from her hands. "Can you get the sheets and pillows?" He got a nod from the girl as he dragged the futons into Sora's room. This wasn't the first time they had slept over at their place, it was actually quite a regular thing.

"Do you want Chappy or Marshmellow?" Orihime asked as she carried two bundles of sheets and blankets. She also had two pillows balanced on her head. She gave a small squeak as the pillows fell off of her head. "Oops." She whispered as kicked the pillows, one ended up hitting Ichigo in the head. She broke down laughing as Ichigo was knocked back onto the futon behind him.

Ichigo gave Orihime a scowl as he picked up the pillow and tossed it at her, hitting her in the face. Orihime gave him her murderous look as she picked up the pillow and ran at him. They both laughed louder as they started their own pillow fight.

"You two done yet?" Sora asked as he checked on why they were running around laughing. He found two unmade futons and two 11 year olds hitting each other with pillows. "What are you doing?"

"Hime-chan hit me with a pillow, so I hit her back, then she started chasing me." Ichigo said with a giggled in his voice. "Now it's a-" He was cut off as Orihime whacked a pillow on the side of his face, knocking him over.

"Pillow Fight!" Orihime said as she held her fist up triumphantly. "Want to join?" She offered her pillow to Sora with a smile on her face.

Sora shook his head at the two, they were such trouble makers. "You two are suppose to be getting ready for bed." All he got was head shaking from the two. "How about a deal? If you two go to bed, I'll make you all a Chappy breakfast in the morning." He noticed the two stare at him in shock. "Deal?" He was honestly very happy the younger kids were so obsessed with Chappy, it gave him something to bargain with.

"Deal!" The two shouted as they quickly made their futons and climbed in. "Good night!" They shouted as they tucked themselves in. Sora just chuckled as he turned out the light and shut the door till only a crack was left, Orihime was scared of the dark.

Orhime laid silently in her futon, listening to the quiet sounds on the room. She could hear Ichigo toss and turn a little. She slowly got up and walked over to the door. She shut it and took a deep breath as the room became pitch black. She could hear Ichigo move in his bed. "Orihime-chan? You can leave the door open. I know you're scared of the dark."

"But you can't sleep unless it's dark." Orihime whispered as she put her hands on the floor and crawled back over to her futon. "So I'm okay if it's dark, you can protect me from the monsters, just like you always do." She crawled into her futon and smiled at the warmth. "Good night Ichigo-kun."

"Good night Orihime-chan." Ichigo said as he crawled out of his own futon. He pushed his up against Orhime's. Crawling back into his, he reached his hand out and held onto Orihime's. "And I will always protect you."

Orihime smiled as she held onto Ichigo's hand. "Thank you."

Sora smiled as he walked away form his bedroom door. He had been worried Ichgio had been the one to close the door, since He couldn't really fall asleep unless it was pitch black. But to hear the two talking and Ichigo comforting his sister, brought a smile to the teenager's face.

He got downstairs and sat back at the table to continue on his homework. He was going into his second year of high school once the break was done. And he had been given lots of things to do over the break to prepare himself.

It was about 10 minutes before he was interrupted by the doorbell. "Who could that be?" Sora asked as he made his way to the door. "I'm coming!" He called out as a knock sounded. He opened the door and found two officers standing on the doorstep. "Can I help you?"

"Inoue Sora?" Sora nodded when the officer asked his name. "You're the adult supervising?" He gave another nod as the officers exchanged a look with each other. "We're sorry to tell you, your parents were in an accident, they didn't make it." Sora just blinked as the other officer began to speak. "Ginjo Kugo and Hikari-san were also killed in the crash. A social worker will be here to collect the children in the morning."

"Wait!" Sora said in a hurry, he didn't really know if he could do this. "Could they stay here? They're like family to us."

"I'm sorry kid, your aunt has already agreed to sponsor both you and your sister. But we couldn't find anyone for the Ginjo kids. I'm sorry, have a nice evening." With a bow the two officers left.

Sora closed the door and leaned his head against it, he was in shock. His parents were gone, dead. Orihime was all he had left, they were never close to any of their extended family. A noise from upstairs drew his attention. 'They're alone as well.' Sora stared at the ceiling, trying to think of what to do.

"Sora-kun?" His head snapped to the end of the hall, he hadn't heard anyone come down the stairs. Ichigo stood in the hall with a sleepy expression on his face. The boy rubbed some sleep out of his eyes. "Are Okaa-chan and Otou-chan back? I saw headlights go by the window."

Sora gave the boy a small smile. "Not yet, Ichigo-kun." He walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair. "Go back up to bed. I doubt you and your brothers will be leaving before tomorrow." He began to lead the boy back upstairs. "Remember what I said about breakfast tomorrow." He chuckled as the boy made his way to the bedroom and shut the door afterwards.

He looked around the silent house, it would always be this quiet now. With another sad face he went back downstairs, he needed to get his mind off things.

* * *

~Seireitei~

Shiro stared in shock as the shinigami before him crumpled to his knees. He had seen pictures in his head, and knew names he shouldn't. Old man Zangetsu, an old man in flowing robes with flowing black hair. Kurosaki Ichigo, damn strawberry King, his human/shinigami/Quincy wielder. Then there was this man before him, Shiba Kaien, a previous incarnation of Ichigo? He shook his head trying to clear it.

"You saw that as well didn't you?" Shiro looked over at the man with a face of stone. "It was all a lie. My life is a lie." Kaien punched the ground in frustration. "Everyone knew, and they kept it from me."

"Yeah, so what?!" Shiro growled at the shinigami. "They lied, they didn't want to hurt you. They held you back, they wanted to keep you around longer." He met Kaien's teal eyes with his own amber eyes. "Once we rejoin Ichigo's soul, there won't be us anymore, we'll be one again."

"How do you know this?" Kaien asked as he got back to his feet. "I don't know any of this."

"Because I was with Ichigo when he came back." Shiro explained. "I don't know what happened to you, but I'm guessing you are a previous incarnation. Which meant that Ichigo absorbed you into his soul when he came back."

"So he took over my life?" Kaien growled as his fist clenched. He pointed his trident at the Hollow. "I will not give up my life, not when there are people I must protect." Shiro chuckled at him. "What's so funny?"

"You sound just like him." Shiro brought his sword up and blocked Kaien's swing. "What, don't like to be compared?" He laughed louder as Kaien's attacks grew stronger. "Seems you also get motivated just like him."

Kaien parried the Espada's attacks and managed to slip into his guard. "I am myself, no one else!" He landed a cut along the Hollow's chest. He grinned, but it turned to a frown as the Espada began to vanish. "What is happening?"

Shiro looked at his hand, smirking a bit. "Looks like you beat me, King." He chuckled as the shinigami gave him a confused look. "Don't worry about it too much, just don't get weak and you'll be fine." Shiro closed his eyes as he was absorbed into Kaien.

"So you have returned." Shiro opened his eyes and found Nejibana giving him a sharp look. "I will not allow you to ruin Kaien's reputation again."

Shiro waved off the woman. "Relax, Aizen isn't around and everyone knows he's evil. The only problem will come if Kaien tries to use my powers and doesn't know how." Looking around the shinigami's inner world was interesting, no tall buildings, just an endless sea. "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you." Nejibana narrowed her eyes at the Hollow-like spirit. "I never got to ask, but why do you look like a Hollow?"

Shiro shrugged. "Why do you look like a woman?" He chuckled as she glared at him. "Ichigo's shinigami powers were merged with hollow powers long before he ever became a shinigami. So I've always been like this."

"I see." Nejibana watched as the men pulled up his sleeve and looked at his arm. "Is that a '3'?"

It is." Shiro frowned wondering what this meant. "I thought it would have vanished, but it seems that's not the case." He pulled his sleeve down and looked around once more. "Guess I'll just be hanging out until Kaien wants to try using my powers." He paused seeing Nejibana's confused face. "What?"

"You're acting civilized." Nejibana didn't know how to react to the Hollow, he was being normal. "It's just unusual for me to see."

"I get that a lot." Shiro said with a shrug. "I've been just me for about a century now. I like to think I've matured a bit." The water beneath his feet began to ripple ever so slightly. "So, what is there to do around here?"

Nejibana shrugged. "I am content with sitting and waiting. You may do as you please, but if you do anything that will effect Kaien...I will kill you."

A chill ran down Shiro's spine at the woman's threat. "Got it." He said as he backed away from her. Looking out at the vast openness of the inner world, he got an idea. "Let's see how far this place goes."

* * *

~Human World~

Regi looked up at the school with a mix of emotions, Karakura High School. He had been more than happy when he had gotten accepted. But to hear that Uryu would also be going here, dampened his mood a bit. 'It's just another 3 years, then I'm out.' He took a deep breath as he walked into the school.

It didn't take him long to find his locker. Then he was following the crowed to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. A head of strawberry blond hair drew his attention. "Inoue-chan!" He called out to the girl. She spun around and waved him over with a large smile. Regi smiled as he met up with her and Tastuki. "Hello Arisawa-chan. Did you both have a good break?"

"Yep!" Orihime cheered loudly. "My friend finally moved closer, so he is also coming here." She jumped up and down excitedly. "You finally get to meet Ichigo-kun."

"So he finally got the place huh?" Tatsuki asked as she crossed her arms. "The guy worries too much about his younger brothers."

"You've met him before Arisawa-chan?" Regi asked, a bit disappointed to be the only one that didn't know the guy.

Tatsuki nodded. "Yeah, he was in the same dojo as me. At least until he moved away 3 years ago. But it will be nice to have him back around." She smiled as she spotted a head of orange hair above the crowd. "Speaking of which. OI! GINJO!" She gave Ichigo a smirk and a wave as he scowled at her.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orhime gave her friend a hug as he joined their group. "Welcome back!"

Regi watched as Ichigo greeted Orihime and Tatsuki, he looked relieved to see them again. When he looked at him he paused a bit. "Hi?" He nervously asked with a wave.

"Oh!" Orihime remembered as the two stared at each other. "Ichigo-kun, this is Kurosaki-kun. He's been in the same class as me since elementary school. Hey Tatsuki-chan, don't you think they look similar?" The two boys looked at Orihime with confused looks.

Tatsuki hid a laughed in a cough as she covered her mouth. "Very faintly, but it's like that with everyone." She waved Orihime's reasonings and evidence off while she tried to point out more similarities. "Orihime-chan, you'll scare them both off."

"It's about to start." Regi pointed out as the principle got up on stage. All of the students organized themselves into their classes so the ceremony could start. 'Another year.' Regi found his eyes being drawn to Ginjo Ichigo, there was something familiar about the guy.

"Welcome everyone, to another year at Karakura High School."

* * *

So, what do you think of part 2 so far? I haven't heard from you all much...so my only assumption would be that you all hate me now. Which means I should stop and abandon my dreams as a writer.

But I've never really cared much about other people's opinions, so I'm just going to continue. But some feed back would be nice ya know.

Sorry if the chapter seems short or moving too fast. I'm just going with the flow and feel of the story.

Thank you for your support and comments!


	20. Converging

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

~Human World~

It was raining today. Not a light drizzle, a heavy downpour. Ichigo sighed as he finished packing up the boys' lunches. "Kazuo, Kazuya! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Ichigo called as his two 9 year old brothers ran into the kitchen in their school uniforms. "Make sure you both grab your umbrellas. Don't want to have to stay home during your first week of school."

"But Ichi-ni, your umbrella is still broken." Kazou stated while giving his brother a large frown. "Do you want to miss your first week of school?"

Ichigo chuckled as he ruffled the boy's black hair. "Don't worry about me. I can use reishi as an umbrella." He grabbed two plates with omelettes on them and put them down on the counter. "Eat your breakfast. Jinta-kun and Ururu-chan should be here soon to walk with you both."

He got an uneasy feeling about the kids' father, the shinigami/shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara. He always seemed to talk in riddles and half-truths. And he seemed to know something Ichigo did not. But he was helping with the influx of Hollows that was currently occupying all of his free time. So for now he would refrain from making the man his enemy.

Their doorbell rang as the two boys were halfway done their breakfast. "I'll get it. You two finish up and put your dishes in the sink. I'll take care of them." Ichigo told them as he pulled his apron off and headed for the door. He opened it and smiled down at the two kids. "Good morning, Jinta-kun, Ururu-chan." His attention then came up to the man that was with them. "Good morning, Urahara-san."

"Good morning, Ichigo-san." Kisuke gave the orangette a smile as he tipped his hat at the man. "Sorry for being a bit early. With this rain I thought having some extra time would be good." The man gave him a nod as he turned back to check on his siblings. Kisuke hid his running mind behind his smiling face. He had been trying to find out what happened to Kurosaki Ichigo for almost a century. And it wasn't till he picked up Ginjo Ichigo's similar reiatsu signature did he finally start putting pieces together.

"We're ready!" Kazuo stated as he ran out into the ran and popped open his umbrella. "Bye Ichi-ni! Have a good day at school!" His brother and himself then ran off with Jinta and Ururu following after them.

"Stay dry you two!" Ichgio called out as his siblings began jumping in puddles. "Thank you for walking with them, Urahara-san."

Kisuke just waved off the teen's comment. "Think nothing of it. You're house is on the way anyway. And Jinta and Ururu are more than happy to have friends to walk with. Keeps them out of trouble." He adjusted his hat as he watched the kids play around. "By the way, you're going to have a bit of company on your nightly adventures. Seems just having myself here every odd day isn't enough."

Ichigo nodded in understanding. "Just let whoever is coming know not to come near me or my family." He got a nod from the shinigami before he walked off to follow the kids. Ichigo shut the front door with a sigh, he was trusting a shinigami with his little brothers, but it didn't worry him. "Damn Geta-boshi. How do you do it?" Ichigo chuckled at his secret nickname for the man.

It only took him a few minutes to clean up after breakfast and gather all of his things for school. He pulled his shoes on and opened the door with a deep breath. He was shocked to find it not raining, but the air still felt heavy.

He stared in front of him, blood covering the ground and large pieces of rock scattered everywhere. He slowly took a step forward, he could hear crying to his left, terrible gut reaching crying. There was a woman with bright purple hair, she was holding a bleeding woman in her arms. As he watched it slowly turned into a blond haired man holding a smaller woman. He was making the same sound as the purple haired woman had.

Ichigo slowly walked up to the pair as the man's hair shortened and became a very familiar orange color. He stopped once he was standing in front of the man that looked so much like himself. And the woman he was holding looked so much like Orhime. The crying man looked up at him was red rimmed amber eyes. "They're gone...I couldn't protect them...I'm sorry Hime." Ichigo stood silently as the man cried.

A fat drop of rain hit the back of his neck, snapping him back into reality. His front yard was in tact and large puddles occupied the street beyond the fence of the apartment building. "Damn it." Ichigo cursed as he started running towards school. He shook his head as he ran, trying to get the images out of his head.

* * *

~Soul Society~

Everything was as peaceful and quiet as it normally was when one was at the 11th division's training grounds. Men testing their strength and skills against each other one-on-one. "That all you got, Renji?" Kaien jested as he leaned out of the way of one of Renji's attacks. He knocked Zambimaru down to the ground, imbedding it's spikes into the ground. "Unless you've gotten weak in your old age."

"Old? We're almost the same age dumbass." Renji leaned out of the way as Nejibana nearly clipped his collarbone. He smirked as he took a hand off of his zanpakutou and threw a punch at the man. Kaien matched his punch, causing a snapping sound to be heard. "God damn it!" Renji yelled as he held his now broken hand. "What the hell is your hand made of? Steel?"

Kaien chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. Guess practicing against a stone wall changes some things." In the back of his mind he could hear Shiro laughing his ass off. The Hollow had been teaching him to strengthen his heirro without having his hollow mask on.

"Stone wall?!" Renji stared at his friend in complete shock. "Why the hell are you doing that?" He ground his teeth as his hand continued swelling. "I'm heading to 4th squad. Thanks for the spar, Kaien. Next time, remind me not to punch you."

Kaien chuckled again as he sealed his sword. "I'll try and remember that." He followed his friend out of the division. "Where do you think Ikkaku is? He's usually at the training grounds."

"Maybe he went out on a mission with Zaraki-Taichou." Renji tucked his injured hand into his uniform as they walked. "Heard you got a girlfriend."

Kaien rolled his eyes as Renji teased him. "I don't, Miyako-san is just being nice. She's more of a big sister to me than anything else." A grin grew on his face as he looked at the man beside him. "Heard you went on a date with the Kuchiki Princess." He laughed as Renji turned almost as red as his hair. "Rukia-senpai wouldn't stop talking about how nice it was. She is looking forward to another date."

Kaien had returned from a visit back home when Rukai-Fukutaichou had pulled him into a room and asked him for advice. Renji had taken her drinking and she had really enjoyed talking with the man again. After she and her sister had been adopted into the Kuchiki Family, Renji hadn't really spoken to her. She was glad to have his friendship back, but she didn't know what to do. Did he want to court her, or was he just looking to regain her friendship? Kaien had told her to just do what she felt was right and what she wanted.

"Oh." Renji stared at the ground ahead of them as they walked. "I guess I could ask her out again. Just need to get that past Kuchiki-Taichou."

Kaien let out a laugh, Byakuya was certainly going to be an obstacle. "Byakuya-dono isn't that bad. It's Hisana-dono you need to worry about." They both shivered at the thought of Byakuya's wife. The woman was very sweet and gentle, until it involved her little sister. Then she became the devil incarnate. "I wish you good luck my friend."

Renji let out a heavy sigh as Kaien patted his shoulder. "Abarai Renji." Both men froze at the sweet voice that spoke from behind them. They both turned to see a frail looking woman in a simple, but beautiful, kimono. "May I have a word with you?" Kuchiki Hisana gave the red haired man a gentle smile.

"Kuchiki-sama." Renji addressed the woman stiffly. "I apologize, but I must go to 4th squad and have an injury attended to." He gently pulled out his very swollen, possibly broken, hand.

Hisana gave a gasp of surprise. "Oh my. That looks terribly painful. Why don't I escort you, we can talk on the way." She then turned her attention to Shiba Kaien. "Hello Kaien-kun. Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

Kaien gave the woman a small bow. "Of course, Hisana-sama. I'll come see how you are doing later Renji." He gave his friend a sympathetic smile as he watched the two walk away. "If you're going to spy, Kuchiki-Fukutaichou, It helps to suppress your presence." He turned as Rukia walked around the corner and towards him. "Not going to save him from your sister?"

Rukia sighed as she watched Renji's tensed back as he spoke with her sister. "I'll watch from a distance. Hisana-sama knows I'm following, she won't do anything too terrible. She's recovering from a fever." She shifted her eyes from Renji to the man beside her. "Ukitake-Taichou is looking for you. Miyako-san wants you to accompany them on a mission."

Kaien nodded as he turned around to head back towards 13th division. "Keep an eye on Renji for me? I couldn't call myself his friend if I just left him to die."

Rukia chuckled thinking of Renji being done in by her sister. "I'll keep and eye on them. Now get going." Rukia shooed him off as she walked after her sister.

Kaien made his way back to 13th squad as quickly as he could. He knocked on the door to Ukitake's office. The door slid open and Miyako gave him a kind smile. "Shiba-san, I'm glad you made it." She let him into the office. There were three other shinigami in the room other than Ukitake-Taichou.

Kaien looked at everyone in the room. The 7th, 10th and 14th seated officers all gave him a nod as he greeted them. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin." Ukitake pulled out a map and laid it on his desk. "We have been receiving reports of a Hollow out in the 14th district of the Rukongai. Other division have sent out teams, but none of them have come back. We've been asked to investigate."

"Understood." Miyako stated as she looked over the map. "What would you like us to do once we find the hollow? Purify it?"

"No." Ukitake stated firmly. "Take note of the hollow's patterns and anything else that will help in defeating it. Then return and report. With how many shinigami that have already died, only someone of Taichou level will be able to defeat it." He got a nod from everyone in the team. "Many teams have already gone looking for this hollow, let's make this the last."

"Let's go." Miyako ordered her team as she walked to the door. "We will be back before tomorrow. If you have not heard form us by then, we have encountered a problem." After receiving a nod from Ukitake, she led her team to the north gate, then continued on toward 14th district.

They reached the district an hour before sundown. Easily finding the Hollow's lair. Torn cloths and splatters of blood marked the clearing. "Be vigilant, the hollow could know how to hide it's presence." Miyako advised as she scanned the surrounding greenery.

7th seat Hoji chuckled as he looked over at their team leader. "No offense Miyako-san, but it's just a damn hollow. Everyone knows they aren't-" Everyone looked at Hoji as he stopped speaking. A stream off blood was running down his body from a gaping hole in his neck. The rest of the team drew their zanpakutou as Hoji's corpse fell to the grass face down.

A cold, sadistic laugh rang around the clearing. "Get away from the edge!" Miyako ordered as she moved to the center of the clearing. They were all back to back, watching the forest around them as the laughter continued to taunt them.

"Show yourself!" 14th seat Yukimaru shouted as leaves rustled all around them. No one knew if it was the hollow or just the wind. A snapping branch broke the man's patience. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" The Kido tore the bush apart, but there was no hollow to be found.

" **Missed.** " Everyone looked up at the sound of the hollow's voice. " **DIE!** " He dropped down among the shinigami, scattering them as they avoided him. " **You all smell so tasty, but no too bright.** " He launched his tentacles at them, but they all missed.

Kaien growled as he cut at a tentacle with his zanapkutou. The hollow shouted in pain and turned it's glowing red eyes at him. ' _Oh shit._ ' Kaien rolled out of the way as the hollow launched more tentacles at him. "Gah!" He shouted as a tentacle plunged into his stomach, holding him to the ground.

" **Let's have some fun, shall we?** " The hollow sneered as he pulled himself out of it's body and began merging himself with the shinigami.

"Kaien!" Miyako shouted as she watched in horror. Kaien met her eyes before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his skin became a deathly green.

* * *

Kaien let out a cough as he sat up in his inner world. " **About time you got here.** " Kaien looked over to see Shiro standing beside Nejibana. " **Nice to see you again, Metastacia. Have you put on some weight since the last time I saw you?** " Kaien got to his feet and spun around, seeing the hollow he had faced in the clearing within his inner world.

" **Shirozaki-sama, so this is where you vanished to.** " Metastacia chuckled darkly. " **Oh, how the mighty have fallen.** "

" **At least I'm not a rapist.** " Shiro chuckled as Nejibana and Kaien glared at him. " **He is a known rapist. Forcing his way into the souls of others. I've seen him do it many times.** " He laughed as the two rolled their eyes at him. " **What? Too soon?** "

" _Let us focus on expelling this intruder from Kaien._ " Nejibana moved her glare from Shiro to the other invading Hollow. " _I can tolerate you being within Kaien's soul, but I will not allow another hollow._ "

" **Finally something we can agree on.** " Shiro cracked his neck with a sneer. " **What's the plan Kingy?** "

Kaien looked up at the hollow, he was tensed to attack. "Don't get hit by his tentacles." At the end of his statement, Metastacia attacked. They all scattered to make it harder for the hollow to hit one of them. "Nejibana, to me!" He called out to his zanapakutou.

Nejibana nodded as she landed on the surface of the water, melting into it. Her Shikai form rose from the water at Kaien's feet. ' _Shirozaki, what will happen to the hollow when we defeat it here?_ '

" **He'll lose his self identity, but pieces of him will remain.** " Shiro landed beside Kaien as Metastacia recollected all of his tentacles. " **I'll worry about containing them and making sure they don't reform or try to take over again. It might make a very useful ability.** "

Kaien nodded as he began gathering hollow reiatsu in his hand. "Let's try this again." He got a nod from Shiro as the man faded. "Hopefully I can hold this long enough." He dragged his hand across his face, forming his hollow mask.

" **Oh?** " Metastacia watched in curiosity. " **So, you have learned to use Shiro's powers as your own? Aizen-sama will be most intrigued-** " He stopped as he lost sight of the shinigami.

"Aizen won't be hearing from you again." Kaien said as he launched a water encased cero at the hollow point-blank. His mask shattered once the hollow became a limp, headless mass. As Kaien collapsed to the ground to catching his breath as Shiro and Nejibana reappeared. "Not bad. I lasted long enough."

" **20 seconds is pretty good, but I know you can do better.** " Shiro gave Kaien a satisfied grin as he walked over to Metastacia's corpse. " **I'll take care of this thing.** "

" _You did well, Kaien._ " Nejibana sat down beside her wielder with a smile. " _You should go see how the others are. We will take care of repairing damages here._ "

Kaien nodded as he focused on returning to the outside world. As he returned, his senses came back. The air smelled heavy with blood and death. His clothes felt heavy, wet, and sticky. He could taste blood in his mouth, but that didn't alarm him. What scared him most, was the silence that rang around him. His eyes shot open as the blood stained clearing came into view in predawn light.

"Kaien?" His head snapped to the side, wanting to know who had survived. His mouth went dry seeing Miyako sitting against a tree, her hand trying to hold her intestines inside of her body. "You're alright. Thank goodness." Stray pieces of hair had fallen across her face, but Kaien could still see the pain etched in it.

Kaien knelt down beside the woman as he tried using healing Kido, but part of him knew it was pointless. "Miyako-san. What happened after Metastacia took control?"

"Metastacia? So he had a name." Miyako coughed up some of the blood that was trying to drown her. "But you don't remember?" She got a head shake from Kaien. "Good, I would hate for you to think this was your fault." She reached a hand up and pushed a stray strand of Kaien's hair out of his face, leaving a line of blood on his forehead. "Taichou should be here soon."

"Then stay alive till then. He will have brought 4th squad members with him." He continued trying to heal the woman, but there seemed to be an endless list of things to heal.

Miyako shook her head as her hands became cold and numb. "I'll be long gone by then." She noticed tears forming in the man's eyes as she spoke. "But you are here, so I am alright with dying. Do you remember what Taichou tells all of the new recruits?"

Kaien nodded as he tried to hold onto the dying woman's life force. "Whatever fighting you do from now on, there is one thing you must never do, and that is to die alone. Leave you heart with someone, that way you are never forgotten." He choked back a sob as he finished quoting a piece of Ukitake's welcoming speech.

Miyako smiled as she moved her numb hand onto Kaien's glowing hand. "I love you, Kaien. Back before you became a child again, I loved you. Not for your name or your looks, but for your soul. Don't let this darken that bright soul." She gave him one last smile as her vision bang to darken. "I hope to see you...again...some...day..."

Kaien stared at the woman as her hand limply fell to the ground. His fist clenched as the Kido faded away. His shoulders shook as tears burned his eyes. "AAAHHHH!" He cried out in frustration.

"Taichou! Over here!" Kaien continued to cry as the sound of running feet grew louder. "Oh my god." The same hushed whisper was repeated by many of the shinigami that entered the bloody clearing.

Ukitake looked around the clearing with a sad look, more had been killed by the hollow. His gaze landed on the shaking form of Shiba Kaien with relief. "Kaien-kun." He walked over to the man and knelt down beside him, giving the still form of Miyako a sad look. "Kaien-kun, what happened?"

Kaien took a deep breath to try and speak. "The Hollow...it was smarter than a normal hollow...he-" He swallowed a sob that tried to escape his throat. He shook his head as he tried to speak again. A hiss escaped his lips as Ukitake placed a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Jushiro frowned as he looked at his now bloodied hand. "Let's get you looked after. The others will take care of your teammates." He helped Kaien to his feet and sat him down on a fallen tree. He waved over a medic. "Is the hollow still alive?"

Kaien shook his head as he looked up at Ukitake-Taichou. "He's gone." His Taichou sighed in relief. "Ow." He grumbled as the medic pulled the top of his uniform away from his skin.

"Sorry." The man replied. "Looks like we will have to cut the fabric away." He pulled a pair of scissors out and began cutting the fabric. "I'm going to pull it off of your skin now." Kaien brace himself as the medic did as he said he was going to do. "Looks like your body was trying to heal itself with the fabric. This is going to be painful."

Kaien sighed in resignation, maybe this was his punishment for killing his teammates. "Kaien-dono!" He looked up as Kuchiki Rukia ran over to him, his zanpakutou in her hands. "We found this in the hollow's corpse." She handed him back his sword. "You should really keep it closer to you. What if another hollow had shown up before we had?" She reprimanded the man with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry." Kaien stared at the sword in his hands, it had blood on it. He just stared at the blade, not even realizing he was falling until Rukia pushed against his injured shoulders. "Sorry."

"He's lost a lot of blood." The medic said as he finished bandaging the injured man. "I doubt he will make it back to Seireitei on his own." He walked off to oversee the construction of a stretcher for the man.

"I'm fine." Kaien said as he stood up, only to falter and nearly fall. "Sorry." He apologized to Rukia as she dumped him back onto the fallen tree.

"Stay there before you pass out or injure yourself more, Baka." She crossed her arms as she watched the man with worry, this was not like him. "What happened out here, Kaien-dono?" She watched as the man's eyes became distant and sad, but he never said anything. She sat down beside him and watched as his eyes shut and he leaned against her, passing out. "You troublesome child." She mused as she tousled his hair.

"Let's get him back." Ukitake stated as he walked up to the two. Kaien may have grown up, but he was still the child they watched grow up. And now he had a demon only he could over come.

* * *

~Human World~

Today was a quiet day at Karakura High School. Exams were right around the corner, along with the end of year break. Everyone was worried and excited at the same time.

"Why are none of you ever worried about exams?!" Keigo complained as he dropped his notebook back into his lap.

"Because we do our work and study throughout the year?" Regi asked as he sipped on his juice box. He ignored the loud whine that Keigo let out. He sometimes wondered how he ended up with such a large group of friends, but he wasn't complaining. The only part he did complain about was having his half-brother included.

"To think we are going into our final year of High School next year." Orihime said as she looked up at the clear sky. "So much has changed."

"Not really." Ichigo said as he sat up. "If anything, change would be nice." He looked around the large group that was hanging out on the roof. "You guys have any plans for the break?"

Regi shrugged with most others on the roof. "Probably try and not get eaten." Regi laughed with most other people in the group. They all could see Hollows, even if it was just silhouettes. And so far, the hollow's only seemed to be going after him. Even Ichigo with his monstrous amount of reiatsu was being ignored in favor of him.

"Probably because you are one of the weakest in the group." Regi shot a glare at Uryu. "Not raw power wise, but skill wise." Regi rolled his eyes at his brother's barbed compliment.

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" Everyone looked over as Ichigo's wooden trinket began shouting. The orangette sighed as he stood up. "Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!"

"I got it! I got it!" Ichigo shouted at his combat pass. "Sheesh, it acts like I never answer it." He jumped up onto the water tower and looked around. "Looks like it's north of here, and pretty big."

"We can't all go." Uryu said as he fixed his glasses. "The teacher might suspect something."

Regi rolled his eyes as he joined Ichigo on top of the tower. "We got this. Everyone knows we are both delinquents anyway." He got a grin from his friend as the others wished them luck and told them to be safe.

"Let's go." Ichigo led the way as they jumped off of the roof and used the reishi in the air to travel towards the hollow. Normally they wouldn't be able to do this, but with the increase in hollow activity over the past few years, reishi was in abundance in Karakura Town. "How has your training been going?"

"Pretty good." Regi had been training with Ichigo to get stronger. He may have a sword and reiatsu, but he had little to no combat skills. The Fullbringer had been helping him with that. "I can easily take down a mid-class hollow on my own. Higher class ones, I need a bit of help."

"That's good." Ichigo replied as they landed on the ground in a neighborhood. He gripped his combat pass and equipped his Fullbringer. "Death God."

Regi grabbed his wrist charm, igniting his light blade. "He lowered his signature." Regi growled as he looked around for the hollow, but couldn't see it. "Smart bastard."

" **Aren't you two tasty.** " Both Regi and Ichigo rolled away as a large fist landed where they had once been standing. " **Oh, so you're fast.** "

Ichigo spun around and ran at the large hollow, it looked like a moving boulder. "Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted as he launched a large black wave at the hollow. It barely made a dent. "Now, Kurosaki!"

Regi swiped his sword horizontally towards the hollow. "Getsuga Tensho!" A white wave hit the hollow and pushed it back. "Looks like it barely bruised it." He told Ichigo as the teen landed beside him.

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "Looks like we will have to be careful." The hollow let out a roar as he got back up, charging a cero. "Let's move!" He rushed forward, Regi right beside him.

Regi ducked under the hollow's cero attack as Ichigo jumped over it. He slashed at it's neck while Ichigo tried to cut through it's mask. He grumbled in frustration as all he got was a small scratch. "Come on." He rolled out of the way as the hollow tried to get his hands on him. "Try harder-" His breath was knocked out of him as his legs were knocked out from under him and his back hit the hard concrete.

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo shouted as he launched himself towards his friend. He got himself between the teen and the hollow. "Getsuga Tensho!" The attack threw the hollow a good distance away. "You trying to get yourself killed?" He offered a hand to his friend.

Regi rolled his eyes as he accepted his friend's gloved hand. "At least we both aren't suffering from mental attacks." He joked as they both refocused on the hollow they were facing.

During their first training session together, Ichigo had offered him a hand up. When their hands touched, they both froze as memories and knowledge flashed in front of their eyes. The images stopped once they let go of each other's hands. But their relationship had changed, they weren't friends, they were soul fragments.

" **You brats!** " The two dodged as the hollow fired another cero at them. " **I'll kill you both!** "

"He's not happy." Regi stated as he stood a few meters above the ground. "What's the plan?" He looked beside him at Ichigo.

Ichgio frowned as the hollow rampaged around the street. Luckily the cement barriers were keeping it from damaging houses. "One of us run distraction while the other takes out from behind. Your attack is more effective against him, so I'll run distraction."

"You're more powerful though." Regi wasn't sure he could do it. If he failed, Ichigo might die. "Maybe you should do it."

"Kurosaki, you can do this." Ichigo gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "And the only thing I have more of is experience. Don't forget, you're the better meal."

Regi nodded as his friend dropped to the ground and engaged the hollow. Regi muted his reiatsu as he dropped to the ground behind the hollow. He solidified his sword as he walked up to the hollow. "Getsuga Tensho." He whispered as he swung at the hollow, eyes widening when a red light shot at him.

Ichigo cheered to himself as the hollow began to vanish after being sliced in half. "Kurosaki?" He asked as he looked for Regi. He found the boy with a hole in his gut. "Kurosaki!"

Regi coughed up a mouthful of blood as he fell to his knees. Ichgio caught him before he hit the ground. "Damn-" He coughed another mouthful of blood.

Ichigo laid the teen down and pressed against his chest, but the wound was too large. "Kurosaki, I can't heal this." He looked at his friend with a worried look. He looked back at Regi as he grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." Regi gasped out after he spit out a mouthful of blood. "We got him." He turned his head as he chocked out another mouthful of blood. "End this already."

Ichigo watched as his friend spit out more of his blood. "Okay." He picked his sword up and placed the tip against Regi's chest. "You sure about this-" He stopped talking when Regi pulled his hand down, stabbing himself.

The teen watched as Regi dissolved into reishi. Then watched as the small particles was absorbed into his body. ' _Orihime is going to kill me._ ' Ichigo chuckled as Regi commented into his mind. ' _Seems like I am still self aware...somehow._ '

' _We are both fragments._ ' Ichigo released his Fullbring and returned his combat pass to his pocket. ' _Maybe we were self aware before._ ' He turned and began the walk back to Karakura High School alone. ' _Either way, we need to find out where the other fragments are. Or who they are._ '

' _Agreed._ ' Regi stated as he relaxed within Ichigo's mind space.

* * *

Another chapter done.

Let me know what you thought of the chapter.

And please, ask me questions. If you are confused, ask me to clarify. I have a bit of trouble adding all of the details, since I am the writer. So it makes sense for me, but maybe not completely for you.

Thank you all for your continued support.

Sorry for being late on the update. The internet did not want to cooperate with me.


	21. Arriving

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

~Heuco Mondo~

" **Not a fucking chance!** " Grimmjow shouted across the table at the other Espada. " **You want to go back there?! After they took Shiro down with no casualties!** " He growled as the Primera gave him a nod. " **Is Aizen fucked in the head? He lost five Espada in his last adventure into Soul Society. How many more is he willing to lose?** "

Starrk sighed as he rested his chin on his hands. " **All of us, if necessary.** " He noticed everyone in the room tense. " **Aizen-sama wishes to become God, it's not a path bathed in golden light.** "

" **We will need to replenish our numbers if we are to continue.** " Tier stared at the table as she spoke. " **But the fact remains, Aizen-sama is more powerful than all of us combined. Rebellion is pointless.** " She directed her last statement at Grimmjow. The cat had always been quick to cause conflict.

" **Plus attacking the shinigami again is not the main plan.** " Nelliel pointed out while thinking over the orders. " **He is asking us to keep an eye on this 'Shiba Kaien' person. And see if he has a weakness Aizen can exploit.** "

" **And how do you plan to keep an eye on him while he is in the middle of a city of shinigami?** " Grimmjow asked annoyedly. " **He didn't exactly make this fucking easy for us. And why did we even attack in the first place?** "

" **Aizen-sama wanted information. And it will not be too difficult. We have this.** " Ulquiorra slid a flat, rectangular device down the table. " **Touch the screen and it will tell you exactly where Shiba Kaien is on the map.** "

Starrk did exactly as the Sugenda Espada said. He nodded with a frown as a blinking red light came onto the screen. " **So, we just sit and watch? Kind of boring.** " He sighed as he slid the rectangle back towards Ulquiorra. " **You can keep an eye on that. I'm going to take a nap.** " With that said, he got up and left.

Grimmjow huffed as he slouched in his chair more. " **What God damned information did Aizen want? I almost got left behind, along with Nel.** " He left out the fact that none of his Fraccion had returned with them. It was still too fresh of a wound.

" **He wanted to know what became of the shinigami that killed him in Soul Society.** " Ulquiorra stated while standing up. " **Excuse me.** "

Nel let out a sigh as she was left in the room with Grimmjow and Tier. " **I wish Shiro was still here. He at least stood a chance against Aizen.** "

" **Why did he stick around here?** " Grimmjow asked with a frown. " **Shiro could have easily left, and Aizen wouldn't have risked sending anyone after him. So why listen to the guy?** "

" **He would not abandon friends.** " Tier stated as she gazed at the table. " **He did not take well to authority, but he is loyal to those he deems worthy. He stayed for those who could not disobey Aizen.** " She pushed her chair out and pushed herself up form her chair. " **You would know if you spent more time speaking with him rather than fighting him.** "

Grimmjow let out a growl as the woman walked past him. " **I can handle myself.** "

" **Says the weakest of Shiro's group.** " Nel giggled as Grimmjow sent a glare at her. " **Shiro may be gone, but we are still here. And it now falls to us to make sure there is still a home for us hollow's to return to.** "

* * *

~Seireitei~

Kaien let out a deep breath as he attempted to meditate. In front of him was the pond that was behind 13th Division barracks, his usual meditation spot. But peace would not come to him. Even a month after the Metastacia incident, he was still haunted by what he did.

"Kaien-kun?" Kaien let out a sigh as he gave up on meditating. Jushiro sat down beside the young man. "I thought I would find you here. Isshin-san is worried about you. Says you haven't been home in weeks."

"I've had a lot on my mind." Kaien kept his eyes on the pond in front of him. "I don't want to bother them, it's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be staying away from them." Jushiro chuckled a bit, but it died out when he noticed the young man didn't even smile. "What's on your mind?"

Kaien chewed his lips as he thought of what to say, if anything. He knew he could tell Ukitake anything, the man was as close of a father figure as Isshin was. But he didn't know if he could share this information with him. "It's...complicated." Ukitake sat patiently beside him as he thought of what else to say. "More complicated than me being a piece of someone else's soul."

Ukitake looked away from Kaien. "So, you know." He got a nod from the young man. "I'm sorry. Yamamoto-sensei thought this would be for the best, for you not to learn it from someone else."

"Except I did." Kaien left out the source of the information, no shinigami would trust a hollow. "I'm not mad, Ukitake. You didn't know how I would react. I don't know how I would have reacted all those years ago. I've slowly been piecing things together, so it wasn't a big shock. It makes sense, kind of." He chuckled as he tried explaining his feelings.

Ukitake nodded as Kaien explained some of his thoughts. "But that's not what you're trying to hide from everyone." He noticed Kaien instantly sober at his words. "You can tell me, Kaien."

"I know." Kaien met Ukitake's calming green eyes. "But right now, I need more time to think on it."

Jushiro gave the boy a nod, but he would remember to ask him about this again. "In that case, would a change of scenery help?" He smiled as Kaien's face changed to curiosity. "There has been an increase of hollow activity in a town in the human world. We are temporarily opening a position in the living world until the activity level returns to a more normal level."

"It's in 13th's jurisdiction?" Kaien thought on the option, it would give him time to think, and take him away from Isshin. "How long is the job?"

"About a year, if it takes that long." Jushiro reached into his hoari and pulled out the form for authorizing posts into the living world. "Do you want to go?"

Kaien unfolded the form to read through it. "Karakura Town." The name sounded familiar to him. "Urahara-Taichou is there?" He raised an eyebrow seeing who his contact was in the living world. "Is that why Kurotsuchi-san is mostly running 12th squad alongside Hiyori-Fukutaichou?"

"Yes. He's on a mission of his own making." Jushiro let out a small laugh. Urahara hadn't really told anyone why he was spending so much time in the living world. His only explanation had been he was researching a very interesting human. He watched as Kaien refolded the piece of paper. "Are you accepting, Shiba-san?"

Kaien gave Ukitake a smile while handed the form back. "I think some time away will be very good for me." The man gave him a pat on the shoulder along with one of his happier smiles. "Thank you, Ukitake-Taichou."

"Taichou!" Both men looked over as Kuchiki Rukia ran towards them. She stopped once she reached them and caught her breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Yamamoto-Soutaichou wants to know if you have picked someone for the mission to the world of the living."

Kaien gave the man beside him a pointed look. "How long ago did you get that form?"

Ukitake gave Kaien a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Maybe a week ago." He chuckled lightly as he got two exasperated sighs. "It was hard to ask you while you were all depressed and moping."

"I wasn't moping." Kaien argued while crossing his arms.

"You were moping." Rukia stated with a deadpan face. "Shall I report back to the Soutaichou?"

"Yes, yes. Last thing I need is Sensei hunting me down himself." Jushiro shivered as he got a flashback of Yamamoto doing just that with him and Shunsui back in their academy days. "Let him know he will have the form, completed, by the end of the day." His Fukutaichou gave him a nod before running off again.

Kaien laid back with a grin on his face. "I've never been to the world of the living. What's it like?"

Ukitake tilted his head as he tried to remember the last time he had gone to the living world. "It's much different than Soul Society. Human's can't see us, at least most of them. There will be some that are spiritually aware, but not many. It's been a while since I have been there."

"Maybe you should visit more often." Kaien stared up at the clouds floating across the bright blue sky. "It doesn't do anyone any good if we keep to ourselves."

Ukitake chuckled as he looked up at the sky as well. "No it doesn't."

* * *

~Human World~

Ichigo frowned as he felt a ripple in the reishi in the air. ' _Someone's traveling between the worlds._ ' He looked around him carefully, the road was clear. He had been walking home from practice with a soccer team he coached. And since his assistant had taken the equipment home, all he had was his sport's bag. "Let's see who it is."

Ichigo secured his bag before using the reishi in the air to follow the ripple back to it's origin. He wasn't all too shocked to see Urahara Kisuke standing on the river bank. But there was someone else with him. He was a bit taller than Geta-boshi, and had black hair that matched his black shinigami uniform.

"Great, another one." Ichigo mumbled under his breath before slipping back down out of sight. He ran down the road towards his house. He had people to warn. ' _Did Tsukishima bring them here? Or is it the rising number of hollows?_ ' He shook his head as he thought more, he wouldn't figure anything out until he had called a meeting.

Ichigo reached his apartment after another 10 minutes of running. "Welcome home Ichi-nii!" His brothers called as he swiftly walked through the house and into the kitchen. He downed a glass of water before reaching for the phone. "Is something wrong?"

Ichigo looked over at his brothers, Kazuya was frowning at him while Kazuo just stared. "Just need to call a meeting. Can you both make something to munch on?" The twins smiled as they raced into the kitchen, they loved cooking.

Ichigo maneuvered out of the kitchen as he listened to the phone ring. When it picked up, he hung up. then called back, adding the extension 007 to the end. Then waited till it picked up again, then hung up. Then called back and waited as it was picked up. "Hey, Kutsuzawa-san, I need you to gather everyone and meet at my place."

"As you wish Ichigo-san." Ichigo hung up as the familiar voice of the old bar tender at his father's club finished.

"Now to call the others." Ichigo pulled out his cellphone and dialed Orihime. "Hey, Orihime-chan, it's Ichigo."

"Hey Ichigo-kun." Ichigo smiled at Orihime's chipper voice. "Oh, one second, my pasta just finished." Ichigo waited as he listened to the sound of Orihime rummaging around her kitchen. After a minute or two, the girl picked her phone up again. "So, what can I help with."

Ichigo chuckled as he shook his head. "How do you always know when I need to ask you something?"

"It's an instinct I have." Orihime chimed happily. "Does this have something to do with the ripple that happened today? Even Sora felt it." Her brother wasn't as spiritually aware as herself, but he also had his own power. Much like her hairpins, but his own. "Is something happening?"

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know. I'm calling a meeting to tell Xcution to lay low. We should do the same, let the shinigami do his job. I doubt they would have sent a shinigami if Urahara-san had told his organization about us. Or he did and the shinigami is here to kill us all."

"Do you really think Urahara-san would do that? He seemed to nice." Ichigo frowned, Orihime always saw the best in people. "But I will be careful. Do you want me to help you call everyone? I'm sure you have your hands full with the other Fullbringers."

"Thank you, Orihime-chan." He smiled hearing the girl giggle on the other end of the line. "I'll call Arisawa. Can you call Ishida?"

"Ichigo, Regi's death wasn't your fault. Ishida-kun knows that. You don't have to avoid him." Ichigo gave off a heavy sigh as he messaged his temples. "His family doesn't blame you either."

' _Look who agrees with me._ ' Ichigo turned a glare towards the other voice in his head. ' _Just saying, she's right. But she doesn't know you coach Karin's soccer team does she?_ '

' _Shut it Regi._ ' Ichigo stated before turning his attention back to the strawberry blond on the phone. "I know, Hime-chan. I'll-" He was interrupted as his doorbell rang. "Looks like the others got here earlier than I thought. Can you call both Arisawa and Ishida?"

"Okay. Good luck." Ichigo gave off a faint smile as he hung up the phone.

' _That went well._ ' Ichigo rolled his eyes as Regi's voice returned. ' _I'm just saying, you should get used to having a voice in your head. Because I don't think I'm going away anytime soon._ '

' _I know._ ' Ichigo reached the front room just as Kazuo and Kazuya set a platter of assorted mochi and dango on the table. "Thank you Kazuya, Kazuo." He ruffled their hair as he looked around the room at the members of Xcution. "Welcome to the meeting. Thank you Kutsuzawa-san for gathering everyone."

"So what's all of this about?" Yukio stated as he pulled his headphones off of his ears. "You don't usually call meeting just to check on all of us."

"This meeting is very serious." Ichigo reassured the teen as he slid his hands into his pocket.

"The ripple." Ichigo, and everyone else, look over at the largest guy in the room. Sado met his friend's eyes, asking if he was right.

"Yeah, we have another shinigami in town." Ichigo let the news sink in and he picked up a dango ball and bit into it. "He looked young, but shinigami age differently. And he has already touched base with Urahara Kisuke. He's going to be here for a while." He popped the rest of his dango into his mouth.

"What brought him here?" Tsukishima asked as he laced his fingers together. "Has Urahara told the shinigami about us?"

"They would have sent more than just one shinigami in that case." Jackie spoke up as she tossed a mochi into her mouth. "More likely it's the increased number of hollows. Which we still don't know why that is."

Ichigo nodded while looking at his two brothers. "For now, lay low. Let the shinigami deal with the hollows, it's his duty." He got a nod from everyone around the room. "Good. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

And we have movement! They are finally in the same world. Sorry there is a lack of Reginald, but we will certainly see more of him in the future.

Thank you for your support. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter.

And I apologize for the late update. Today turned out far too busy than I thought it would be. And I also apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Please forgive me!


	22. Learning

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

~Human world~

So far the mission wasn't too bad. Sure he had to deal with at least two hollow's everyday, but they weren't that powerful. ' _Why doesn't Urahara-Taichou just deal with them?_ ' Kaien frowned wondering what the Taichou was even doing in the living world.

' ** _He's a lazy ass bastard, that's why._** ' Shiro offered as an explanation. Kaien nodded in agreement with the hollow. ' ** _Even when he is allowed to do shit, he does nothing._** '

Kaien nodded again. The memories from Kurosaki Ichigo definitely painted Urahara-Taichou in a different light. The man had been much more manipulative, but carried many more scars. "Things are so different now."

The sound of a bell roused him from his thoughts. Looking over at the adjacent building, he spotted the group of spiritually aware students. They were hanging around the teen with the bright orange hair, he looked like a copy of him. It seemed they were just waiting for their next teacher to arrive.

' _ **Kind of creepy how much the kid looks like you.**_ ' Shiro chuckled as Kaien continued to watch the group. ' ** _He's the strongest of the group. But there's something about him that feels off._** '

' _He feels hollow-like._ ' Kaien frowned as he studied the group of teens. The tanned skin boy also felt hollow-like. Then there were the two girls, they just felt powerful. ' _The other boy...he feels off, but I can't place it._ '

"Hello Shiba-san." Kaien nearly fell off of the roof at Urahara's appearance. "I see you have found your little team of helpers." Kisuke smiled as he looked over towards the high school. "Have you introduced yourself yet?"

"No, and I wasn't planning to." Kaien frowned as he watched the Taichou. "It's against the law to involve humans in shinigami business."

Urahara nodded as he watched the young man. "They are already involved. And sooner or later, you will need their help." He tilted his hat down as he turned away form the school. "Perhaps some hands on experience, I'm sure you would be able to pass as a student."

Kaien stared at the man in shock before turning his attention to the school. He hadn't gone through the academy, he was too powerful. "What good would it do? It would just get in the way of my mission."

"It will help you to move on." Kisuke watched Kaien out of the corner of his eye. "Food for thought."

Kaien continued to watch the students after Urahara had left. He didn't really have peers, not any his age at least. The only people he knew were those that had graduated from the academy, and he felt out of place around them. ' _Maybe, just this once, I could fit in._ '

' _You may be a genius,_ ' Nejibana spoke softly. ' _But I'm sure this will be something you can learn from._ '

' ** _Or beat them all senseless._** ' Shiro added in with his signature grin. ' ** _Can't have them thinking you're a push over._** '

Kaien chuckled at the two sides his zanpakutou and hollow had offered. ' _Guess I'm going to need a gigai after all._ ' He was pulled out of his thoughts by a beeping from his phone. ' _After I deal with this hollow._ '

' _I dare you to take this one down with your eyes closed._ ' Shiro laughed as Kaien rolled his eyes. ' _What? It's my turn to pick out a challenge. Nejibana goes too easy on you._ '

' _That's because I am not trying to kill him._ ' Kaien let out a snort as the two fought. They didn't get along most of the time, but they never hated each other. It was rather amusing to watch, when he didn't get dragged into their argument.

* * *

~Karakura High~

Ichigo sat down in his chair and let out a groan. They were a month away from Christmas break, but it felt like the teachers didn't know that. It felt like they had assignments and test almost every other day.

"Ichigo-kun, are you alright?" Orihime sat down in her seat beside his. Her friend looked exhausted.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes as he straightened in his chair. "Just a bit tired." As more people walked into the room, he waved to each of his friends that walked in. Ichigo frowned when someone he didn't recognize walked into the room, but stayed by the door. "Did we get a new student?"

"Ishida, go do your duties as Student President." Tatsuki pointed towards the new student while glaring at Uryu. The boy rolled his eyes before standing up and walking over to the student.

Orihime frowned as she watched the new student. "Is it just me, or does he look like he could be Ichigo-kun's twin?" Everyone turned and looked at the new student, and then at the orangette in their group. "Could they be related?"

"Not that I know of. Neither of my parents had any siblings or cousins." Ichigo watched the new student curiously, he looked familiar. "Not that I know of anyway." Now that he focused on the student more, something felt familiar about him.

' _He feels like a shinigami._ ' Regi stated as Ichigo came to the same conclusion. ' _But there's also a hollow-like feel to his reiatsu. Could he have hollow powers?_ '

' _What would that make him? Some sort of Shinigami-Hollow-Hybrid-Thing?_ ' Ichigo asked while studying the man. ' _He looks like he's our age._ '

' _Probably a few centuries older than us._ ' Regi stated while settling back to listen. ' _Teacher's here._ '

Ichigo returned his attention to the class as the teacher stood at the front. "Good morning everyone. We have a new student joining us." She looked over at the student and gave him a smile, telling him to introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Shiba Kaien. It's nice to meet you all." Ichigo watched as the shinigami answered a few question before being directed to an open seat, the one in front of him. "Looks like I'll be sitting in front of you."

"Looks like it." Ichigo gave the teen a smile as he sat down so the teacher could start the lesson. But Ichigo was too busy trying to figure out why the shinigami was in school. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his badge suddenly started shouting about a hollow. "Sensei, may I be excused?" He asked as he got up form his seat and left the classroom, it wasn't the first time he had done this.

He quickly got up to the roof of the school. It took him a moment to locate the hollow, north. Then another minute to reach the hollow, but he wasn't alone. "You should leave this to a shinigami." Ichigo looked over his shoulder, mildly surprised to see the shinigami land besdie him. "But it made it very easy to sneak out when everyone was focused on you, Ginjo-san." Kaien gave his classmate a small smile as he walked up beside him.

"You know, I've been dealing with the hollow's here for much longer than you." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the shinigami. "What difference does it make if it's you or me taking care of them?"

Kaien sighed as he drew his zanpakutou. "The difference is, I don't know what happens to a hollow when you defeat it. But when I defeat it, it is cleansed and sent back into the cycle of rebirth." With a step of shunpo he was in front of the hollow. He deflected an attack before cutting through the hollow's mask, cleansing it.

Ichigo was mildly impressed at how easily the shinigami took care of the hollow. "So, what's a shinigami doing in a human high school?"

"Urahara-Taichou thought it would be a good experience." Kaien sheathed his sword as he turned back towards the human. "I hope you don't mind. I've never been in school before."

Ichigo frowned. "So you were never trained? How do you even know how to be a shinigami?"

"I was trained, just by my uncle." Kaien corrected the teen. "There is an Academy to teach people how to be shinigami. I was too powerful to attend. So my uncle trained me while he worked as a Taichou."

Ichigo nodded a bit, thinking about the shinigami's words and watching his body language. "We should get back. Otherwise people are going to be wondering what we are up to."

"I left a ModSoul in my body." Kaien followed the teen easily with shunpo. "So, I've never left the classroom."

"What's a ModSoul?" Ichigo asked as they touched down on the roof of the school. "Some kind of soul you can put into your body?"

"Sort of. It was artificially made, so it never had a body of it's own. And my body is technically an artificial body. But essentially that is what it is for." Kaien explained as he followed the teen down to the class. "I'm just glad I had a chance to talk to the soul before I gave him my gigai. Kon is certainly a character." They opened the door to the class room and found everything normal, except for an unconscious Kaien. "And it seems something happened."

"No kidding." Ichigo walked over to his chair and sat down. He watched as the shinigami slid back into his body and sat up with a groan. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Kon got knocked out of my body somehow." Kaien messaged his neck slowly.

Ichigo spotted a small green pill on the ground and picked it up. "What's this?"

"It popped out of Shiba-san's mouth when Tatsuki-chan knocked him out." Orihime stated as she avoided looking at the two. "What is that?"

"That would be Kon." Kaien said as he held his hand out for the small pill. "I apologize for anything Kon said or did."

Ichigo saw Tatsuki narrow her eyes at the shinigami, she didn't trust him. He looked at all of his friends that had seen the shinigami walk into the room. They all seemed a bit confused. "Why don't we hang out? You're probably going to be here for a while, so we might as well get along with each other."

"Ginjo, are you sure that's a good idea." Ichigo looked over at Ishida, the guy was always suspicious of shinigami.

Ichigo just shrugged as he looked back at Kaien. "Why not, he's a classmate after all." He got a smile from the shinigami. "Besides, he's going to need our help. I doubt he knows this town after two weeks of running around and chasing hollows." He chuckled as the mood in their group lightened. He was always good at motivating people, he got it from his dad.

* * *

~Urahara's Shop~

Today was a quiet day at the shop. Jinta and Ururu were off at school and Hiyori had just left to hand in his paperwork for the day and drop off his work for tomorrow. All in all, quiet.

Kaien had also been gone most of the day with school. After he had suggested attending school, Kaien hadn't missed a day. He had also been hanging out with Ichigo and his group of friends. The young man was starting to return to his former self.

A beeping from his back room drew his attention. He frowned as he tried to remember what he had been doing on it previously. As he opened the door, more loud beeping came from the flashing machine. Pulling up the long sheets of results, his frowned deepened. "What was I doing?"

Kisuke continued to read through the results as he worked his way back to the machine. Finally reaching the machine, he finally figured out what he had been researching. "Ah, Kaien-kun's mysterious hollow reiatsu." He smiled as he reread the results. "Now Shiba-san, why are you hiding that you have hollow powers?"

After Kurosaki Ichigo had explained what Aizen had done with hollowfication, Central 46 had come out with new laws. One of which was that it was not illegal, just frowned upon, to be in possession of hollow powers. And only a suppressor would be given to the individual until it was determined that they were in control of their hollow powers, or if they were beyond hope.

Another machine to his left started going off. Kisuke walked over to the machine as a results sheet started printing off. "A match?" He frowned as he read through to find out what was matching what. He blinked in surprise as he found the two matching results. "Kaien-kun's hollow reiatsu matches Ichigo-kun's hollow reiatsu?"

Kisuke sat down with the two result sheets. He stared at the two with a frown. It wasn't lost on him that Ginjo Ichigo looked very much like Kurosaki Ichigo, the one from the memories that is. And he knew that Kaien was a piece of Kurosaki Ichigo's soul. But what did this mean?

A light went off in Kisuke's head. "Ginjo Ichigo is a piece of Kurosaki Ichigo's soul as well, I'm guessing the human piece. Which makes Kaien the shinigami piece. But Kaien did not have hollow powers before, so he must have found the hollow piece and merged with it." Kisuke blinked at his own conclusion. He then chuckled as the gears in his mind continued to turn. "So, one piece is missing, since four pieces scattered when Kurosaki-san collapsed. And I'm guessing, it's Quincy."

"We're back!" Kisuke poked his head out of the room to see Jinta and Ururu walk into the shop. "Ginjo walked us back." Jinta dropped his bag by the wall before walking over to the shopkeeper. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking over some reading." Kisuke collected the sheets and squared then. "You and Ururu finish your homework before you start on your chores." He got up and headed for the communication room. He shut the door before typing in the code to call Seireitei. He smiled as Hiyori picked up the call on the monitor. "Hello, Hiyori-chan. How have you been in the half hour since I last saw you?"

"What do you want Baka-Taichou?" Hiyori grumbled back at her superior.

Kisuke chuckled at Hiyori's annoyance, she was far too easy to tease. "I was wondering if you could ask Yamamoto-Soutaichou to come talk-"

"No." Kisuke stared at his Fukuatichou in surprise. "The old man already said, 'If you have something to report, do it in person, in his office.' His exact words at the last Taichou meeting. Which he asked me to go to since you could not be reached." Hiyori gave the blond a glare. She had not enjoyed the Taichou meeting, it was worse than a Fukutaichou meeting and a combined meeting combined.

Kisuke sighed as he realized he would have to make a trip to Seireitei. "Alright. I'm on my way." He hung up on the girl. "Been some time since I've been out of this gigai. Should be fun." He pulled a small green pill out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. The odd sensation of being forced out of the gigai lasted for a moment before he faced his gigai in his shinigami uniform. "Alright Kiki, make sure Jinta and Ururu do their homework and their chores. And if Ururu doesn't want to cook, make them something. I'll probably be back by morning. If not, leave the shop closed."

"Aye Sir!" Kiki saluted the Taichou with a smile.

Kisuke nodded and drew his zanpakutou out of his cane. "Oh!" Kisuke turned around remembering something. "When Shiba-kun returns, keep him out of my lab." With a nod from the ModSoul he opened a Senkaimon to Soul Society and began his journey towards the Soutaichou's office.

* * *

We start learning some things. And Kisuke is piecing everything together. I know that he seems to not be as brilliant as he usually is, but remember that he didn't have Aizen to outsmart, so he's gotten a bit lazy.

And if you have any questions about who is Taichou and who is Fukutaichou, ask. I will add the answers in the next chapter update so everyone can read them. But you need to ask. Otherwise I am going to assume you all are fine with waiting to see if I divulge this information in the story. Which might happen. I don't know.

Thank you for all of your reviews. They really help motivate me.


	23. Betraying

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' ** _Hollow_** '

* * *

~Human World~

Today was a quiet day for once. It was noon and there hadn't been a single hollow all day. It was a nice break form the 2-3 hollows every morning. And Kaien was taking full advantage of it, visiting the farmers market.

"It's so nice out." He stretched his arms out above his head. It was starting to get colder, but not more than just wearing long sleeves.

The distant roar of a hollow stopped Kaien mid stride. He let out a disappointed groan while he turned around and started walking in the direction the roar had come from. "So much for a day off." He picked up his speed when another roar sounded. He rounded the corner, ready to switch out with Kon, but stopped when he spotted two shinigami standing by a disintegrating form of a hollow.

He tilted his head as he made out the identities of the two shinigami, they were easy to recognize. "So this is what he deals with all day. Must be boring as Hell." Kaien let out a loud laugh at the red haired man's remark. The two looked over at him curiously.

"You both don't know the half of it." He walked over to the two with a smile. "Wasn't expecting two Fukutaichous to stop by. What's the occasion?"

Renji shrugged. "We can't visit in our time off?" He chuckled as Kaien gave him an annoyed look. "Since you can't."

"This is a full-time job." Kaien retorted to the red head. "And I have time off whenever there aren't hollows to deal with. I just can't visit Soul Society."

"Well, since there aren't any hollows, can you show us around?" Rukia asked curiously, she had never been to the living world.

"Sure." Kaien shrugged as he pointed behind him. "But first we need to get you two into a gigai. No point in walking around if no one sees you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Renji asked as he followed his friend down the road. "I haven't seen other people dressed like us."

"Because it's kind of gone out of style. You'll be wearing casual clothes." Kaien explained as he slid his hands into his pocket. "We'll also have to get you both a candy dispenser. I hope Urahara-Taichou has some in stock."

"How often do you see Urahra-Taichou?" Rukia asked as she curiously looked around at all of the buildings. Everything was so much different than in Seireitei or Rukongai.

"Everyday. I rent a room in his shop." Kaien led them through the streets and back to Urahara's shop. "Ururu-chan and Jinta-kun should be helping out. Not sure if Urahara-Taichou will be there, he's been out of the shop a lot recently."

"Hiyori-Fukutaichou has been in a good mood lately." Renji chuckled remembering how creeped out everyone was when she had walking into a meeting with a smile on her face. "Probably since Kurotsuchi-san has been in an off mood." The three laughed at the inner joke of Seireitei, you either have a happy Kurotsuchi and grumpy Hiyori, or happy Hiyori and grumpy Kurotsuchi.

They rounded the corner and walked into the courtyard of Urahara's shop. "Here we are." Kaien welcomed them as he slid the door open. "Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun, Does Urahara-Taichou have any spare gigai?" He asked the two that were restocking shelves.

Jinta rolled his eyes as he continued doing his job. Ururu on the other hand put her things down and walked over to them. "This way." She spoke softly as she led them to the back of the shop. "Kiki-san, two gigai." The girl asked Urahara's gigai as she slid the door to the back room open.

"Of course Ururu-chan." The ModSoul inhabiting the gigai moved about till he pulled out two limp, black masses. "Who would these be for?"

"Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji." Kaien pushed the two forward. "Ever used a gigai before?" He got a head shake from the two. "Well, have fun." He grinned as he left the two with Urahara Kiki and ventured back into the shop. "Hey Jinta-kun, do you have any more Soul Candy dispensers?"

"End of the aisle." The red headed kid grumbled as he finished restocking Ururu's shelves. "I'll put it on your account."

"Thanks Jinta-kun." Kaien smiled as the kid ran the shop. He may look young, but he was as smart as any adult. He pulled out two dispensers with a grin that would Ichimaru-Fukutaichou proud.

"What do you think?" Kaien looked over to see Rukia ad Renji dressed in casual human clothes. Rukia was in a pair of black leggings with a pink long sleeve tunic. She had a pair of brown boots in her hands. "Kiki-san insisted on it."

"Looks good on you." Kaien looked from the petite woman to the tall redhead. "You clean up nicely." He laughed as the man growled at him.

Renji was in a pair of jeans, grey shirt and a black sweater. "I prefer my clothes. These things cling too much."

Kaien shrugged as he tossed the two their candy dispensers. "What do you think?" Rukia had stars in her eyes while Renji glared at it with annoyance. Rukia held a Chappy dispenser while Renji held a Pineapple dispenser. "Thought they suited you both the most."

"You're hilarious." Renji droned out as he stuffed the dispenser into his pocket. "So, what are we going to do first?"

"First-" Kaien started but his phone interrupted him. "One second." He pulled out his phone and answered the call. "Hello, Shiba Kaien speaking."

"Hey Shiba-kun!" Kaien smiled as Orihime replied to him. "Are you busy today? We were all getting together for karaoke. And since it's quiet today we thought you would like to join us."

Kaien looked over at Rukia and Renji, who were staring at him in confusion. "Sounds like fun. Is it alright if I bring two extra people along? They kind of decided to visit out of the blue."

"Of course!" Orihime replied excitedly. "The more the merrier. I'll let everyone else know. We are meeting up at the school. Since it's central for everyone. And Sado-kun said he knew a place nearby that had karaoke."

"Sado-kun knows a karaoke place?" He couldn't really picture the muscular teen doing karaoke. But at the same time, he really didn't see Ishida knowing how to sew. "Alright, we'll be waiting."

"See you soon." Kaien smiled as he hung up on the girl and looked back over at Rukia and Renji. "You two ready to make complete fools of yourselves?"

"You're going to be doing the same." Rukia replied as she crossed her arms. "You gave humans the number to your spirit pager? Is that even allowed?"

Kaien shrugged as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Won't matter when I go back. The phone will be deactivated and it's memory will be wiped." He slid open the door to the shop as the other two followed him. "We'll be back later." He called to the shop occupants cheerfully before sliding the front door closed. "Let's go."

"So who are these humans?" Renji asked as he walked beside Kaien.

"They're classmates of mine." Kaien noticed the two stare at him in confusion. "Urahara-Taichou suggested I attend high school, part of my rooming agreement with him. And they've been rather helpful. Most of them are spiritually aware. A couple even knew I was a shinigami the moment they met me."

"That's worrisome." Rukia frowned as she thought of ways they could have known he was a shinigami. "Do they know Urahara-Taichou?"

"Some of them. Ichigo-kun and Ishida-kun seem to know him very well. As well as Orihime-chan." Kaien had been surprised the first time he had seen Urahara interact with the humans. They knew each other, were weary of each other, but got along very well. "The others seem to have only heard about him but never met him."

"I see." Rukia chewed her lip a bit, it still did not explain how they knew Kaien was a shinigami. "Other than your mission, how are you doing?"

Kaien shrugged. "I'm doing alright I guess. Damn tired as Hell." He still had nightmares every now and then, but he was getting used to them. "How has everything been back home? I can imagine everything is as chaotic as usual."

"Everything is fine." Rukia started with a shrug. "Nii-sama has been a bit difficult, since Nee-sama has approved of Renji's courting request."

"You can just call it dating." Renji looked away from the other two, trying to hide his burning cheeks. "Courting sounds so formal." Kaien and Rukia laughed at Renji's embarrassment.

"And other than that, Kukaku-dono has been sending in requests to let you go on leave when you return." Rukia noticed Kaien tense. "And Shiba-Taichou is in full support, as well as Ukitake-Taichou. You aren't getting out of this Kaien-dono."

Kaien let out a sigh as he turned them down the last street that would take them to the school. "I figured Nee-san would do something like that." He had been avoiding them before he had left on his mission, so he figured he owed them a visit and explanation.

"Is he one of your classmates?" Renji asked as he pointed towards a tall, skinny man standing by the gate to the school. "He has a strong reiatsu coming off of him. It doesn't feel like a normal plus' reiatsu."

"That's because he's a Quincy." Kaien waved at Ishida with a smile on his face. "Hey."

"Shiba-san, I see you brought more shinigami with you." Kaien chuckled as the two beside him stared at the Quincy in shock. "It's not hard to figure it out. Did you let Inoue-san know?"

"Yep. Have you heard from the others?" Kaien leaned against the stone wall of the school. The others would be on time, but Orihime might be a bit late, she usually was.

"Sado-san should be here shortly. And Arisawa-san said she would make sure Inoue-san was on time." Uryu adjusted his glasses as his eyes locked onto the two shinigami. "So, what brings you two here? If anything I thought they would call you back, since there have been almost no hollows."

"We just came to visit." Renji said while exchanging looks with Rukia and Kaien. "And what do you mean by no hollows? 12th still says there is a heavy hollow presence here."

"That doesn't make any sense." Kaien pulled out his phone and he checked his map. "I don't have any hollows showing up."

"Nor can I sense any. Your instruments are clearly malfunctioning." Uryu dismissed the shinigami's worries. How could there be a large presence if there were no hollows present. Unless they could pick up the hollow signatures from the Fullbringers.

"Ishida-kun! Shiba-kun!" Everyone looked over as a four people waved at the from down the road. Orihime happily skipped up to their group. "Hi. You two must be Shiba-kun's friends that he mentioned. It's nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too." Rukia gave the girl a smile in return. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and this is Abarai Renji." Renji gave the girl a small nod in greeting. "Should we get going?"

"Of course!" Orihime exclaimed as she grabbed Rukia's arm and dragged her along. "It's so nice to meet Shiba-kun's friends, are you both shinigami as well? Do they have karaoke where you live? What do you do for fun? What's it like there?"

Kaien chuckled as Orihime bombarded Rukia with questions, barely giving the petite female time to answer. They joined up with the last three members of their group. "Just us today?"

"Yeah. Apparently the others don't do karaoke." Ichigo chuckled as he greeted Kaien with a fist bump. "So you're friends with a red pineapple?" He chuckled as the red haired shinigami glared at him.

"Better than a carrot top." Renji threw back at the Orange haired teen. The two glared at each other before Kaien stepped between them. "Bastard."

Kaien shook his head while Ichigo chuckled a bit. "Looks like we are going to get along just fine." He mumbled to himself as they continued down the road. Kaien hoped that nothing bad would interrupt them, they rarely got a day off between school and hollow hunting.

* * *

The eight teens walked out of the karaoke bar several hours later, holding their sides and laughing. "I still can't believe you held that note." Renji shook his head a Rukia simply shrugged.

"That was nothing compared to your duet." Tatsuki's laughter renewed itself as she recalled it. "You and Kaien got into it. I seriously thought you two were going to kiss at one point."

"Then I'd have one angry midget after me." Kaien avoided a well aimed kick from said midget. "We should do that again sometime."

"Next off day." Ichigo declared as they began walking down the road. "You two are free to join us as well." He gave the two shinigami an approving smile, they weren't too bad.

"We'd love to!" Rukia replied instantly before she covered her mouth as she blushed. "I mean, if you don't mind," she replied more politely. "We will definitely be back-"

Ruka was cut off as an overwhelming reiatsu pressed down on them. They all managed to stay upright, but it was much stronger than any hollow they had ever felt. As soon as it had appeared, it had all but vanished.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked as he pulled his combat badge out of his pocket. "There's dust kicked up at the school."

"Then let's check it out." Kaien popped Kon into his mouth and split from his gigai. "Kon, go see if Urahara-Taichou is back." The ModSoul gave him a salute before running off, Renji and Rukia's Gigais close behind him. ' _I don't like the look of this._ '

' _ **Same.**_ ' Shiro said as he analyzed the reiatsu. It felt familiar to him. ' _ **Be alert. If it's hollow, it might be Espada.**_ '

The group of 8 slowly approached Karakura High, the dust was starting to settle around the large crater sitting in the center of the courtyard. They all tensed as three distinct figures became outlined within the column. " **Where the fuck did we end up?!** " A voice growled from the group of three.

 ** _'Grimmjow?!_** ' Kaien frowned as Shiro identified the voice. ' _ **This is bad. You need to get everyone out of here. He's far stronger than anyone here.**_ '

' _He can't be that strong. I beat you._ ' Kaien mused as he drew his zanpakutou.

' ** _I surrendered to you, big difference._** ' Shiro tried talking Kaien out of moving towards the group of Espada. ' _ **And he's the least of your worries. Ulquiorra and Tier are with him.**_ '

" **We have guests.** " The group stopped as another pulse of hollow reiatsu pushed the dust cloud away, revealing the three humanoid hollows. " **You were too loud Grimmjow.** "

" **How the fuck is this my fault?!** " The blue haired hollow yelled at his emotionless comrade. " **You guys were the ones that decided not to use a Garganta!** "

"What are they?" Kaien looked over at Ichigo and his friends. "They feel like hollows, but they look like humans." Ichigo had a confused look on his face as he remained tensed for battle.

The two groups watched each other cautiously. The shiniagmi were the first to act. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" Rukia called out as she charged into battle, locking blades with the blonde Espada while her Kido flew at the blue haired hollow.

Kaien followed Renji towards Grimmjow while Ichigo went at the third Espada. The other stayed back as support, there wasn't really room for them to join the fighting. All of the fights seemed to be taking place in and around each other, sometimes attacking other opponents as they passed.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as a crescent of black reiatsu flew at the black haired Espada. The air seemed to freeze as the hollows fixated on the human. "I got more where that came from."

' _Shit! Get that kid away from here._ ' Kaien frowned at Shiro's order. ' _His attack was made of mostly hollow reiatsu. He's a piece of what Aizen has been trying to accomplish._ ' Kaien tried making his way over to Ichigo, but Ulquiorra stopped him in his tracks. ' _Damn Bastard._ ' Shiro cursed as the Espada tossed him into Renji, throwing both of them into the side of the school.

" **Grimmjow, we are taking this human to Aizen-sama.** " Ulquiorra stated as he incapacitated the rest of the shinigami. He had not been ordered to kill them, so he would not waste his time.

Grimmjow shrugged as he made his way over to the human, ducking under a strike before punching into his gut. " **Just give up, you can't fight me.** " He told the human as he passed out. " **Or just faint, fucking pussy.** " He threw the limp form over his shoulder. " **Let's go.** "

Kaien slowly pulled himself out of the rubble as he caught sight of the Espada leaving through a Garganta. "Shit." He cursed as he punched a piece of stone.

* * *

~Several hours later~

Kaien stood in one of the various rooms in Urahara's little candy shop. Renji and Rukia were standing beside him as he gave his report to the Captains. "And that is what happened today." He finished and could see many of the Captains thinking carefully.

"Thank you for your report, Shiba-san." Yamamoto addressed the young man, "You are dismissed." He raised an eyebrow as the boy did not bow or make any indication of leaving. "Do you have something else to say?"

"I would like to ask for permission to lead a rescue mission." He could see Ukitake-Taichou looking at him with worry. Going into Hueco Mondo was a suicide mission, and for a human was pointless. He was probably already dead, but Kaien couldn't let it end like this. Besides, Ichigo could be a stubborn bastard when he needed to.

"Permission denied." Yamamoto emphasized his point by stamping his cane. "You are to remain at your post. You are dismissed, Shiba-san." He gave a gestured to a 12th squad member that was on standby to end the transmission with Kaien.

Kaien let out a sigh as he stared at the black screen. Urahara placed a hand on his shoulder with a grim face. "You know I can open a Garganta and let you go off and rescue your friend." Kaien stared at the Taichou with a shocked expression. "Although that would be treason, and you would be court marshaled, along with myself probably. Except I wasn't exclusively told to keep you here." Kisuke let out a chuckle as he walked through his store.

"You would do that?" Kaien asked as he follow the Taichou, stopping when they reached the room full of his human friends.

"Kaien-dono! You can't seriously be thinking about this?" Rukia asked as she followed after the impulsive man. "Hueco Mondo is the land of Hollows, you'll die."

"Are we going to get Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked with an excited look. The red and black haired shinigami were staring at her in shock while Shiba-kun and Urahara-san were nodding.

"Then we should get going." Ishida got up form his seat while fixing his glasses. "Ginjo-san may be stubborn, but even he has his limits."

Kaien nodded in agreement as he looked around the room. "You don't have to come."

Tatsuki let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah we do. He's our friend, and he would have done the same for us. So we are coming with you."

"We can't let you do this." Renji stated in resignation, "So I guess we will have to come along as well."

"WHAT?!" Rukia asked in shock as she stared at everyone in the room. She sighed as her shoulders dropped. "Fine, but when we get back I am saying you all kidnapped me into coming along!" She pointed accusingly at everyone around her.

Kisuke chuckled as he pulled his hat down over his eyes. He wore it whenever he was in his shop, since he wasn't allowed to wear it in Seireitei. "So, shall I open a Garganta for you all?" He got a resounding yes form all around the room. ' _I'll make sure to tell the others about this once they are on their way._ '

* * *

~Hueco Mondo~

"Fascinating." Aizen spoke as he examined the human his Espada had returned with. He hadn't been sure why they had brought him back, but he was pleased. "A human born with the powers of a hollow, extraordinary." He gripped the boy's bloody chin. They had to beat him down a bit, he was too lively when he had first arrived. "You will be the pillar I will build my army on."

Ichigo jerked his chin out of the man's cold hands. He sent a glare at his captor, not saying a word. All running his mouth had done so far was get him beaten up, and he didn't think his ribs could last another beating.

Aizen shrugged as as he walked away. "It's matters not what you think of me. But know this, human, your life is now in my hands." He left the room and looked over at Nel, Tier, and their Fraccions. "Watch him. If he starts getting active, quiet him down." He walked away with a smile on his face. "Now, Shiba Kaien, I have your friend. He will give me the power to kill you, and I will have my revenge on you, then on to the rest of the Seireitei.

* * *

Another chapter done. And we are coming up on the end.

Thank you for sticking with the story this long. Let me know what you think of the story. And tell me about one thing you would like to change in Bleach. I was upset by the ending, but not enough to make me hate the series. It gives writers like me the opportunity to change things up and see how that would have changed the story.


	24. Rising

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakuto_ '/' _ **Hollow**_ '

* * *

~Garganta~

There was nothing in the void that Urahara called a Garganta. Just endless nothingness. The only thing keeping them from falling forever was the reishi path beneath their feet. Kaien was thoroughly impressed how well Orihime could control her reiatsu, but then again, she was probably the most skilled at it.

"Why did we have to bring the human's along?" Rukia asked as they ran. She had been apposed to this whole adventure, but had still come along. She wanted to keep an eye on Kaien, for Ukitake's sake, and also so she wouldn't have to be told off by Kukaku about letting her brother go off on such an insane mission. But it baffled her how willing both Kaien and Urahara had been to let living humans accompany them to the land of Hollows.

"Ichigo-kun is our friend." Orihime countered while turning around and running backwards, still creating a perfect path onward. "And if you are going to save him, then we will help. It's what friends do." She gave the short haired girl a smile before turning back around and picking up her pace.

"So what's the plan?" Renji asked while looking at the group around him. There was the Quincy and three other humans accompanying Rukia, Kaien, and himself. He wasn't sure what the humans could do, but if Urahara-Taichou didn't object, they must be useful in some way. "We do have a plan don't we?" He curiously looked over at Kaien.

Kaien schooled his features well, he was from a noble family after all. "We find Ichigo and beat anyone that get's in our way."

"That's your plan?!" Rukia sighed as Renji yelled at Kaien. She had to agree that it wasn't the best plan, but time was of the essence. "Do we even know how many Espada we have to beat?"

"Who is Aizen-sama?" Everyone looked over at Tatsuki. Tatsuki faced forward while her eyes traveled over to the shinigami. "Those Hollows mentioned someone named Aizen-sama. Do you know who he is?" She watched as the shinigami exchanged looks with each other.

"Aizen Sosuke was a criminal that was executed over a hundred years ago." Rukia began, "He tried turning shinigami and other souls into Hollow-hybrids."

"He's awfully active for a deadman." Uryu commented dryly. "And if he is a scientist, what would he want with Ginjo?" The group grew silent.

' _ **Kaien, let me talk to 'em.**_ ' Kaien gave off a sigh as he reached up and pulled his hollow mask onto his face. Rukia and Renji were instantly on guard while all of the others just stared. They came to a stop as Orihime created a large circle for them to stand on, keeping Kaien away from them. " **Not bad Princess.** "

"Who are you and what have you done to Kaien-dono?" Rukia demanded as she gripped her zanpakutou, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

Shiro rolled his neck as he got accustomed to Kaien's body, he would nee to be familiar with it if the shinigami attacked. " **I got absorbed into him.** **So like it or not Shrimp, we are the same person.** **And we are both a fragment of Kurosaki Ichigo's soul.** " Shiro ducked as an arrow flew at his head. " **And this Motherfucker is still a prick I see.** "

"Don't say that name." Uryu growled at the hollow. "There is no Kurosaki Ichigo. My brother only had two sisters-"

" **Karin and Yuzu?** " Shiro grinned as Uryu stared at him in shock. " **I know you won't believe me, but I am from a different timeline.** **Kaien is from this one, but we kind of fucked him over when we showed up.** " He ignored the various comments Kaien shouted at him in favor of explaining more. " **I am a fragment of Kurosaki Ichigo's soul. And after we screwed up our timeline by messing with yours, his soul was torn apart and scattered.** "

"Who else were pieces?" Tatsuki asked as she stepped up to the masked man. "How many other pieces?"

Shiro shrugged and ducked under a round house kick from the woman. " **Still violent I see.** " He chuckled as he straightened up. " **I don't know where the other pieces ended up.** **But there was Me, the Old Man, and Kingy.** **I was Kingy's hollow powers,** **so I ended up as a hollow in Heuco Mondo.** **The Old Man was Kingy's Quincy powers,** **so that piece probably ended up up in the human world.** " Shiro looked over at Uryu, " **And that piece was probably your brother.** "

"Half brother, Reginald and I had different mothers." Uryu clarified.

" **What happened to him?** " Shiro asked, watching the humans stand around with down faces. " **There's nothing wrong with saying he died.** **But I need to know what happened to him.** "

"We don't know what happened." Orihime spoke up as she stepped up to the masked man. His reiatsu felt a lot like Ichigo's when he was in his Fullbringer. "He and Ichigo-kun went out to take care of a hollow, but Ichigo-kun was the only one to come back. The only explanation that he gave was that Kurosaki-kun was gone. The police never found his body, so he's been labeled as a missing person ever since."

' _Ichigo-san may have absorbed him like I absorbed you._ ' Kaien theorized, ' _If that is the case, then we know the last two fragments...and Aizen has them both._ ' Kaien reached up and removed the hollow mask as he took control back from Shiro. "We need to move."

"Kaien-dono?" Kaien looked over at Rukia and Renji, both of them looked hurt and worried, Rukia more than Renji. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"What that I had a hollow living in my soul?" Kaien joked, knowing that wasn't the answer she was looking for. "Or that I knew about being a piece of someone's soul? Or that I had already lived and had had my life reset? And I learned all of that from a hollow."

Renji could see that Kaien was angry. "Shiba, we wanted to tell you, but we had orders not to. You're our friend."

"Friends don't keep secrets like that." Kaien stated while glaring at the two. A sudden punch to the top of his head snapped him out of his anger. He sheepishly looked over at Tatsuki. "What was that for?" He asked, his anger rising a bit more.

Tatsuki leveled a glare with the shinigami. "Friends keep secrets to keep each other safe, then share them once the danger is past." She sent the same glare at the other two shinigami. "Now then, if you all are done with your drama festival, let's go rescue Ginjo. Who knows what kind of trouble his mouth has gotten him into."

Everyone shared a look before they resumed their journey. They didn't know how much further they had to go till they were in the land of hollows. But they knew they were far away from Ichigo.

* * *

~Los Noches~

" **Why are we watching a dumb human again?** " Ichigo continued to stare at the ground as the women talked about him. He was pretty sure the one with a horn on her forehead had spoken. " **What's so special about him?** "

" **Calm down Apacci.** " Ichigo looked up as the blond haired Espada walked to stand in front of Ichigo. " **Aizen-sama believes him to be important.** "

" **He reminds me of Shiro-kun.** " A green haired woman spoke up from beside the door. " **That determined and unbroken look in his eyes, it's just like how Shiro-kun used to watch Aizen-sama.** "

" **I agree.** " Ichigo continued staring at the ground. None of them had really spoken each other's names. The only ones he knew were the three hot headed women and the two weird guys. The blond and green haired women were a mystery to him. " **What do you want, Yami?** " Ichigo looked back up as a large muscular man walked into the room. " **Aizen-sama told us to watch the human.** "

" **And Aizen-sama says he wants to try something.** " Yami reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark purple box. He walked up to the human and set the box down in front of him.

Ichigo frowned at the box, it looked like it had something moving in it. A side of the box shattered, allowing a dark liquid to escape from the box. Ichgio tried to back away form the box, but Yami held him in place. He shut his eyes as the blob surged towards him. It burned as it crawled along his skin, but he did not cry out. He would not let them hear him scream.

The room was tense as the strange creature crawled along the human's body. They could all see the bright red burns it was leaving along his body, but he did not make a sound. A few of the hollows were impressed, they thought human's were weak and could not handle pain. Once the creature crawled off of the human, it squished itself back into the box and laid still.

" **That's all he wanted?** " Yami scoffed as he pushed the human away, leaving him to collapse against the stone wall of the room. " **No fun at all. All ya got were burns. Here I was hoping he would need something more. Maybe an eyeball or your tongue.** " He shrugged as he picked up the box and left the room.

Ichigo took deep breaths as he gathered his thoughts. ' _Well that wasn't pleasant at all._ ' Reginald commented, ' _You okay Ichigo?_ '

' _As good as I can be in this situation._ ' Ichigo kept his eyes shut, the darkness helped him focus. ' _What did that thing do?_ '

' _It was collecting reiatsu._ ' Regi stated while he took stock of Ichigo's injuries. ' _He's going to figure out you have hollow reiatsu. And there's a good chance he will find traces of Quincy reiatsu from me._ '

" **I am here to relieve you.** " Everyone in the room looked up at the newcomer. Zommari looked around the room at the two women and their Fraccion. " **Aizen-sama requires you two on the battlefield. It seems we have guests.** "

' _Guests?_ ' Ichigo thoughts as he watched the hollows leave him with the single Espada. ' _I really hope they don't mean Ishida and the others._ '

' _Knowing Hime-chan, it probably is._ ' Regi shook his head with a chuckle. ' _You know what that means? We have to get out of here and save them._ ' Ichigo nodded in agreement with Regi.

" **Now to do my part.** " Ichigo watched as the man in front of him crouched down and made a motion to pray. He cringed as the man tilted his head till it was perpendicular to his body. " **Suppress, Brujeria.** " The sword before the Espada snapped and twisted till it became a spiral and released a smoke screen around the man's body that morphed into some sort of gunk. " **The most effective weapon against an enemy, is their own forces.** " Ichigo stared as the gunk slid off of the man and revealed him to be wearing some strange sea urchin shaped outfit.

Ichigo opened his mouth to mock the man, but he froze as he lost control of his body. ' _Regi, what happened?_ ' He panicked a bit as he continued to try and move his body.

" **Resistance is useless, human.** " Zommari stated as he walked over to the human and released him from the chains on the wall. " **That mark on your face has given me sovereignty over your entire body. You are mine to control, human. And now you shall bring your allies to their knees.** " He walked out of the room, Ichigo following behind him obediently.

' _Damn it!_ ' Ichigo shouted as he tried to stop himself. ' _I won't fight my friends!_ '

' _I don't think we have a choice._ ' Regi answered in resign. ' _He has control of our body, so we're nothing more than a puppet._ '

The two remained silent as they were led through the halls of the large fortress. No sound could be heard in the fortress. Both of them hoped that that meant their friends had not been found. But those hopes were dashed as they came upon a section of the hallway that was destroyed.

" **It appears Grimmjow was defeated.** " Zommari stated as he walked up to the unconscious Espada. He picked up the hollow's blade and held it above his throat. " **Failures have no use here.** "

" **Funny, I was about to say the same to you.** " Ichigo's body moved to block the attack coming at Zommari's front while Zommari blocked a second attack coming from the downed Espada. Kaien frowned behind his mask as he caught sight of the mark on Ichigo's face. " **Nice to see you're still a pussy, Zommari.** "

Zommari frowned as the shinigami and Espada retreated. " **So you have joined the enemy, Grimmjow?** "

" **Aizen's a bastard.** " Grimmjow stated while crossing his arms. " **This bastard is more likable.** " He jerked his thumb over at Kaien as he dissolved his hollow mask. " **So he's who you're looking for?** "

"Yeah." Kaien sent a glare at Zommari as Ichigo moved in front of the Espada. "But it looks like we gotta get through Zommari to get him." Kaien sent an internal glare at Shiro as he laughed loudly. ' _This isn't funny._ '

' ** _Yeah it is._** ' Shiro growled, ' ** _Now let me out of here._** '

Kaien ground his teeth as Zommari handed Ichigo Grimmjow's sword. ' _I would rather you didn't tear him to shreds._ '

' _ **Grimmjow's going to do that all on his own.**_ ' Shiro commented as the blue haired Espada leapt into action.

Kaien huffed as he followed after the Espada. He was shocked when Ichigo easily kept up with both Grimmjow and himself. Now Grimmjow was focussing on getting his zanapkutou back from the human, while Kaien was trying to get passed him and get at Zommari.

Both he and Grimmjow were stopped as they each had a leg that refused to move. Zommari laughed in success. " **Now you shall both be mine to control.** " His laughing stopped as Grimmjow blocked his mark with his hand and the shinigami pulled a mask onto his face. " **Your end is inevitable.** "

" **Shut up Bastard!** " Kaien shouted as more heirro plates formed over his body. ' _Shiro, pulverize this guy._ '

Shiro gave off a loud laugh as he took over Kaien's body. " **With pleasure. Protect, Zangetsu!** " Shiro surged out of the dust cloud and around Ichigo. He slashed at Zommari, grinning like a madman as the Espada stared in shock. " **It feels good to be back.** " With a twist of his wrist his large cleaver bisected the dark skinned hollow.

" **Oi! Shiro!** " Shiro looked behind him as Grimmjow shouted at him. He froze as he caught sight of the pool of blood growing at the Espada's feet. " **I swear it wasn't me.** " Grimmjow held his hands up defensively as the Tres Espada knelt down beside the human.

Shiro examined Ichigo with worry, his reiatsu was fading fast. ' _ **We gotta combine.**_ ' He explained to Kaien as he released his Resurreccion. What shocked him was when Kaien was given full control again. ' ** _God damn it!_** '

"Hello, Shiba Kaien." Kaien froze as his head snapped up, catching sight of a man walking out of a shadow. "It's so nice of you to stop by." Aizen gave the young man a smile before looking over at Grimmjow. "Your services are no longer required." He gave Grimmjow a dismissive wave, knocking him into the wall with a silent Kido.

Kaien got to his feet with his sword as Aizen turned his attention back to him. "I won't let you win, Aizen."

Aizen gave off a bark of laughter. "You are not powerful enough to defeat me. And with that human dead, you have no way of defeating me."

Kaien held his sword above Ichigo with the tip facing down. "Think again." With a determined look he stabbed downwards, piercing the humans heart. A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone present.

Aizen growled at the blinding light. "Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!" A black box blocked the light off, plunging the area into near darkness as Aizen's eyes adjusted to the shift in light. Smoke seeped out of the box as cracks began to form and pieces fell out of place. Aizen stared as a figure walked out of the box, black tipped orange hair covering different colored eyes. "You...Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo locked eyes with Aizen, taking note of how mad the man looked, in both forms of the word. "Aizen," Ichigo lifted his twin swords so they stood parallel to each other, "Let's end this. Bankai."

* * *

Am I cruel? I mean I know I enjoy leaving you with cliff hangers, but is it excessive? (I can already hear a lot of people shouting yes at me.)

Thank you all for sticking with me this long. Sorry it has taken me so long to finish this story. But I am so glad to have all of you supporting me. Your reviews, follows, and favorites have really helped me.

Thank you very much!


	25. The End?

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"Talking out loud"

' _Thinking_ '

' _Zanpakutou_ '/' ** _Hollow_** '

* * *

Ichigo kept his eyes on the madman before him as his Bankai formed around him. His coat lengthened along with his hair as black lines formed along his body. His previously sealed zanapkutou bypassed his Shikai release and morphed into the black and white cleaver that was his Bankai. "This ends here, once and for all." He gripped the end as he launched himself at Aizen.

Aizen smirked as he blocked the man. "As if a mere mortal like you could lay a hand on me." He pushed him back as he revealed the Hogyoku imbedded into his chest. "I have already surpassed a mortal existence. I am a God!" He slashed at the man, that had ruined everything for him, with a large grin. "And now I shall take my vengeance, then I shall take my rightful place as God of all creation!"

Ichigo let out a sigh as he ducked under the man's attacks. Looking back, he should have tried to change the man, not just kill him outright. But that was the past, he could not change it this time. "You will never win Aizen. I will make sure of that." He blocked the man's next attack, pushing him back. He focused on the reiatsu flowing in his body, shifting the balance more towards his hollow powers.

Aizen watched in fascination, this man had the powers of both a Hollow and a Shinigami. He had to have that power. The Hogyoku burned in his chest as it fulfilled his wish, tearing a hole in his chest and releasing power stored deep in his soul.

Ichigo frowned as a gaping hole formed in Aizen's chest. A third eye split on his forehead while large wings grew out of his beck. ' _Great, now we get to deal with this._ ' Ichigo spoke in annoyance.

' ** _Just break the damn rock._** ' Shiro commented dryly, ' ** _It's not like we don't have the power to do it._** '

' _Caution is advised._ ' Zangetsu warned, ' _We don't know what could happen when we destroy it._ '

' _Well, with all of the power you have you will probably survive._ ' All three men frowned at the female voice. ' _Did you forget about me, Kurosaki Ichigo?_ ' Nejibana chuckled as her blade appeared in Ichigo's hip. ' _I can cancel that rock's power for a moment, make it nothing more than a stone. But only a moment._ '

' _Got it._ ' Ichigo grabbed the unfamiliar sword on his waist. As he drew it, it became more familiar, it was a piece of him, so how could it be unfamiliar. "Bankai." Ichigo called out as the sword turned into water and fell to the ground, sending ripples along it. "Mizuniwa Nejibana."

Aizen laughed as he hovered above the ground. He could feel reiatsu coming from it, so it was probably not even solid ground anymore. "You think you can trick me?! I am the Master of Illusions! You don't even realize you are already under my Illusion!"

"Bullshit!" Ichigo called out confidently. "I've never seen you release your zanpakutou's Shikai." He smirked as he saw the shock spread across Aizen's face. "Do you want to know how I know that?" He took a confident step forward, Aizen wasn't paying attention as he was trying to figure it out on his own. "I'm not from this time. Maybe time has caught up to me, but this still isn't my time."

"Impossible! Time travel is not possible!" He froze as the teen began to change. His hair grew longer as the black vanished. A scar appeared along the left side of his face, explaining the blind eye. But what shocked him most was the white hoari that appeared over his clothes. "What are you?"

Ichigo sighed as all of his stiffness and scars returned. He didn't know why he was back in his body, but he had a feeling it was because his new body couldn't have withstood the power he was preparing to unleash. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I am the Soutaichou of the Gotei 13. And you are charged with treason, Aizen Sosuke. And I will be your executioner."

The ground beneath their feet glowed, canceling all non-shinigami abilities. Ichigo shot forward, charging his signature attack. Aizen blocked the man's sword, but the telltale glow on the blade edge made him realize his mistake. "Mugetsu!" Ichigo cried out, nearly cutting the man in two vertically and dislodging the Hogyoku from his chest, dropping it into the watery ground.

As Aizen fell, Ichigo sealed both of his zanpakutou, returning them to their sheaths. He looked down at the man he had sentenced to death, Aizen was still breathing. They didn't share words as they stared at each other. They stayed like that till the brunet stopped breathing.

Ichigo reached down and picked up a perfectly round blue rock. ' _I thought I would seal it for you._ ' Nejibana answered his unasked question. ' _We should return. They are probably worried about us._ ' Ichigo nodded as he stored the Hogyoku in his belt pocket.

He frowned as he looked at himself, he was still in his old body. His left eye was blind once more and he was missing a good portion of most of his fingers, his pinkies completely. His neck was sore from all the times someone tried to slit his throat, and the one time he had his neck broken. His back was stiff as a board from all the times it had been broken and cut open. He let out a sigh, after their enemy had discovered how to prevent Orihime from healing people, their casualties had skyrocketed and they slowly lost their able-body fighters.

With another sigh, he walked towards the exit of Los Noches. He could sense all of the Espada and all of his friends, they had stopped fighting. Ichigo let out a sigh as he kept walking, they were all unconscious, most likely from his fight with Aizen and the extreme pressure they had released.

" **Yo.** " Ichigo looked up, not surprised at the one individual that had not passed out form the extreme pressures. Coyote Starrk stood in the middle of the hall. " **So, you're the one that killed Aizen.** "

Ichigo nodded. "Do you intend to take revenge, Primera Espada?" He hoped not, Starrk had been a good comrade back during the war. Him and Shunsui had helped to teach him how to properly wield his two zanpakutou and fight with half his vision.

Starrk shook his head as he stepped aside. " **No, I have no quarrel with you, Taichou-san.** " He watched as the man walked towards him and stopped in front of him. He could feel no reiatsu coming from the man and that spoke volumes about his power, it was beyond his comprehension. " **A powerful existence is a lonely one. Especially when you've known companionship.** "

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement before moving on. He reached the front gate in silence, not having met anyone else. He placed a hand on the gate, intending to push the door open like a normal door. But instead, he knocked the game down with his gentle push. Ichigo looked down at his hand in despair. "Have I become so powerful that I can no longer be around those I hold dear to me?" He didn't expect an answer, he didn't want one.

His attention was pulled away from his own despair as a Garganta opened up a few yards ahead of him. But unlike his own timeline, where only a few Taichou came, every single Taichou of the Gotei 13 walked through. They all paused at the sight of Ichigo, he was not how any of them remembered.

Ichigo strode forward calmly, he doubted they could kill him if they tried. He stopped once he was a few feet away form Yamamoto. "Aizen is dead. The others are unconscious from the pressures that our battle caused. I ask that you leave the Hollows be, it will allow us to possibly form an agreement with them."

"An agreement with Hollows?" Soi-Feng growled beside Yorichi. "Have you lost your pride as a shinigami?!" Yorichi stepped in front of her Fukutaichou calmly, the girl was pushing buttons.

Ichigo looked at the group with a hint of curiosity, he had caused this change. The people he knew as Taichous and Fukutaichous were not in their proper place. Sure there were a few, but mostly they were different. The one that struck him the most was his father, the Taichou of 10th squad. "Who said it was our job? Besides, we are in their territory, respect the power in charge here." Ichigo looked back at the Gate, Starrk was standing there with his hands in his pocket. "He's the one in charge here."

"Kurosaki-san, perhaps we should return you to 4th division, your reiatsu reserve seems to be depleted." Unohana commented with worry and confusion. Judging by the lack of reiatsu she was sensing, he should be unconscious or even dead.

"I'm fine. My power is just too strong for any of you to detect it." At his statement everyone stared at him in shock. By this point, Starrk had decided to join the conversation and was standing beside Ichigo. "I will leave you all to discuss things, I'm going." He walked past all of the officers and into the Garganta, they didn't stop him.

* * *

~Soul Society~

Ichigo spent most of his time on the Sokyoku Hill, alone and quiet. He looked around at the world he had saved but could never truly be a part of. It had been a week since Aizen had been defeated, parties were a normal occurrence, but Ichigo did not attend any. He wasn't one of them.

"Yare, Yare, so this is where you've been." Ichigo let out a sigh as Kyoraku Shunsui sat down beside him. "Everyone's been looking for you, especially Orihime-chan." Shunsui set down two cups and poured sake into both of them. He offered one to the man beside him, who accepted it with a small smile. "So, what's on your mind?"

Ichigo let out a chuckle, it felt like he was back in his time. Shunsui had always been the one he would confide in, the man had this uncanny ability to tell when something was wrong. And he would always bring sake with him. Ichigo took a drink of the alcohol before he started. "I don't belong here. War has done too much damage to me, and me to myself. I can't even knock on a door without knocking down the whole building."

Shunsui chuckled remembering a case about a knocked down building in 10th division the other day. No one knew how it had happened. "Well, guess you'll have to learn. You never stop learning, Ichigo. I've been around for almost a millennium and I'm still learning." He chuckled thinking back to Nanao and Lisa teaching him how to fill out a vacation request form, one of the few forms he willingly did on his own.

Ichigo looked out at the setting sun, thinking of the life he had led. "You were like this in my time." Ichigo noticed the surprise grow on the man's face as he spoke about his time. "You taught me how to properly duel wield. And you and Starrk helped me learn to fight with my blind eye."

"Starrk is a good man, we got along quite well. It would have been a shame if we had to fight against each other in a war." Shunsui commented as he brought a hand up to his face. "I have a lot of scars from war, but losing half your sight is a different matter. Couldn't they have healed it?" He knew at least three people that could regenerate an eye, four including the human.

Ichigo shook his head. "Aizen learned how to inflict wounds that couldn't be healed that way. You could only let them heal on their own, our casualties were high from then on. And so many people lost the ability to fight." He finished off his cup of sake in one gulp. "So, everyone is worried?"

Shunsui nodded at the question while refilling the man's cup, ignoring his previous depressing attitude. "Most of the population wants to know who the Savior of Seireitei is. The man who killed Aizen Sosuke, the Traitor." Shunsui shock his head, those people didn't understand war. "And everyone else is worried you've gone off and vanished. Especially after the way you left in Hueco Mondo."

Ichigo said nothing as he took another drink. "Did you get an agreement made up?" He was curious, it was possible, difficult, but possible.

"We did. They have Liberty to kill us if we enter Hueco Mondo, and we have Liberty to kill them if they come here. And we will only attack them in the human world if we catch them attacking a soul, living or dead." Shunsui stated the agreement as simply as he could. Even he had a few problems wrapping his head around the formal wording they had used. But Starrk seemed to know exactly what was being detailed, even correcting the writing. "You've certainly changed things around here."

"It's better this way." Ichigo stated as he stared down at his cup of sake. "It's easier to live like this. Without the constant reminders that I failed." He looked at the white fabric covering his uniform. "I completely failed as Soutaichou."

"I'd say you did pretty damn good for your age." Shunsui commented while looking at the man. He had a hard time believing he was less than half a century old, he looked so much older. "And no one knows what you've been through. We've only seen glimpses of the world you came from. And you didn't fail from what we saw. You did the best you could, and that's all anyone can ask."

They both sat in silence as the sun began to set, turning the buildings golden. The sound of parties could be heard even from this far away. But neither of them moved, they just sat enjoying the view.

Shunsui let out a sigh as he felt a reiatsu head in their direction. "Seems I've been found." He looked back as Ise Nanao landed a few feet away. "Good Evening Nanao-chan. Care to join us?"

Nanao fixed her glasses with a frown. "No, Lisa-senpai asked me to find you. Yamamoto-Soutaichou-sama has called a meeting. Kurosaki Ichigo is asked to attend as well."

Shunsui let out a sigh as he pushed himself up. "Figures Yamaji would call a meeting while I'm relaxing." Ichigo got up besdie him with a neutral look. "Wonder what this is going to be about?" He asked as he handed Nanao his bottle of sake to hold onto. "I'll be back for this." He placed a kiss on her cheek, which caused her to blush, but she didn't move away. It was coming up on the ten year mark of their relationship.

The two men left the hill and headed for the Meeting Hall. Ichigo had a small smile on his face, glad to see his mentor happy and still in love. "I'm surprised Lisa hasn't killed you yet." He could fondly remember early memories of Lisa berating Shunsui about his inappropriate behavior around Nanao. And then scolding Nanao for not acting on her feelings.

Shunsui chuckled, remembering when Ichigo had first told them about Nanao's future. "She's bashed me over the head a few times, but she just wants Nanao-chan to be happy. And it seems she is happiest with me." He smiled as the memory of Nanao confessing her love to him popped up in his mind. The woman had been stressed out over paperwork and he was going off on a mission with Lisa. She had been scared she would never see either of them. "One can never deny the woman they love the thing she wants most."

They arrived at the meeting and found themselves to be the last ones to arrive. Shunsui walked over and took his place in front of Lisa in the line of Taichous. Ichigo remained at the end of the two columns. He could see a lot of people were relieved to see him. And there were a few that looked uncomfortable in his presence. Ichigo ignored them as Yamamoto spoke up. "Now, let us begin." With a stamp of his cane the large doors behind Ichigo shut and sealed themselves.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are a hard man to find." Yamamoto began, "Harder now that we can neither sense nor detect you."

"You don't have to be on guard." Ichigo spoke, keeping his eyes on the Soutaichou. "I have no intention of making enemies."

"Nor do we." Yamamoto added. "However, it seems your presence has attracted the attention of an important individual."

Ichigo blinked in confusion. "Who?"

"The Soul King." At Yamamoto's words the room fell silent. He pulled a card out of his pocket. "This key will take you there, you need only add your reiatsu."

Ichigo slowly walked between the rows towards Yamamoto. He didn't look at anyone as he passed them. He walked up the steps and stood before the older man. In a quick motion that no one could follow, he removed his hoari without tearing it. "I'll return this before I go."

"You do not plan on returning?" Yamamoto asked solemnly. He could see from the man's face, he would not return even if he was told to. "You will be remembered." He accepted the worn and tattered hoari, it would be preserved for history to remember what could have become of them.

Ichigo gave the man a small smile as he accepted the small card. The moment Yamamoto released the card, it flashed brightly, blinding everyone. When the light died, Kurosaki Ichigo was no longer in the Meeting Hall, but standing in a large room with a throne. "Welcome, Kurosaki Ichigo." The voice spoke throughout the room, but had no origin. "I have been watching you, and I thank you for what you have done."

"I did what I had to to protect my friends, nothing more." Ichigo stood where he was, knowing he would not find the source of the voice.

"Yet you are not satisfied. Why?" Ichigo frowned as the voice spoke. It had perceived his thoughts without even seeing him.

He let out a breath as he let the tension leave his body as much as he could. "My friends are safe, but I can never be around them. I do not belong here. I belong in war, not peace." He stared at his hands, the face of every man and monster he had killed passed in front of his eyes.

"Then perhaps there is something I can do to remedy this." Ichigo watched as time and space warped around the throne. A man stepped out of the convoluted space, walking calmly towards Ichigo. "You are aware that when the unraveling of time reached you, you were split into four separate beings?" He got a nod from the war veteran. "I can return you to those beings. You yourself will cease, but your friends will have their loved ones returned."

Ichigo stared at the man. His long black hair was tied back, keeping it out of his face and his all seeing eyes. The man looked far younger than he imagined he would. "But, what if a new threat arises? The four couldn't take on Aizen. How could they defeat someone stronger?"

"There is strength in numbers is there not?" The Soul King asked, "And your fiends will continue to need your help unless they are allowed to grow. The four can do this. But if the need arises, I will summon you once more."

"Thank you." Ichigo gave the man a nod. "And let them remember who I was and what has happened. They deserve to know." Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out the sealed Hogyoku. "And make sure no one will ever find this again." The ball floated out of his hand before it folded in on itself and vanished.

Ichigo relaxed as he felt his limbs grow light. The pains he felt vanished as his eye shut. 'Keep them safe.' Ichigo thought before his mind fell asleep, hoping to never wake up again.

* * *

~10 years later~

"This meeting is now in order." Yamamoto spoke as he stamped his cane onto the ground. He looked down at the two columns of shinigami standing before him, but one spot was vacant. "Today we welcome the new Taichou of 13th squad. Enter, Shiba Kaien." The doors opened to allow the hoari clad man to enter the room. "You may take your place."

"Yes." Kaien calmly walked over to Ukitake's spot and stood proudly, he would never forget the man. Ukitake had passed a few years ago from his illness, everyone had mourned. Rukia had been a complete mess along with most of the squad. So Kaien had taken to running most of the squad, it came naturally to him.

It was only when he had lost his temper with Kenpachi and released his Bankai that things started to look up. Kaien had gotten his Bankai a year before he had gone to the world of the living, but had kept it a secret. He didn't need anymore gossip about him. But since they knew he had a Bankai, they were looking into appointing him as Taichou of 13th.

"Shiba-Taichou has chosen to keep Kuchiki Rukia as his Fukutaichou." Yamamoto spoke while looking around the room. It would start to get confusing with both Isshin and Kaien being a Taichou. But they would get used to it. "Now, Urahara-Taichou, what is the status of Hueco Mondo?"

Kisuke took a step forward to speak. "Shirozaki-san has been working on establishing his own form of government. He currently has an organization that is similar to our own, and is slowly changing Hueco Mondo."

"They're a bunch of mindless Hollows. How is he changing them?" Kensei asked with a frown. There couldn't be more to Hollows than what they knew, could there?

Kisuke gave off a small shrug. "From what I've learned, he's established a city within the dome of Los Noches. He's set laws and created a haven for hollows to live peacefully. Which seems impossible, but it's happening." He still had some cameras and devices in Hueco Mondo to monitor things, and they were paying off. "I've also received and invitation. He wants to invite some of us to show that enemies need not always be enemies."

"This is the same guy that had a five hour battle with Kenpachi right?" Isshin asked in confusion. "Is he insane?"

"I'll go." Kaien offered with a smile. "Shiro's a good guy, I trust him."

"I'll go too." Shunsui offered happily. "Starrk owes me a game of chess. And it's good to have relations with them. Keeps the peace going." They hadn't had any conflicts with the Espada since Aizen's defeat. There were a few incidents of Hollows attacking souls in both Soul Society and the Human World, but those fell under the soul protection law. Which meant the shinigami had the right to kill them, and if they escaped to Hueco Mondo it was up to the Espada to punish them.

"Very well, Hirako-Taichou will also accompany you both along with your respective Fukutaichou." Yamamoto ordered firmly. Shinji visibly sulked at the mention of his name. "Has anyone else been invited?"

"I have received word from Ginjo-san that he has been asked to attend, and he is bringing two of his Fullbringers with him along with a Quincy." Urahara Sumerians what Ichigo had told him the last time he had called to see how Ururu and Jinta were doing. He had left the two in Ichigo's care after he was ordered to remain in Seireitei.

"Knowing Ginjo he is bringing Sado-san and Orihime-chan with him." Kaien chuckled remembering his friends from Karakura town. "And Regi-kun is probably the Quincy. Ishida-san would never willingly agree to have himself surrounded by Hollows." He chuckled a bit wondering what his face would be if that was the case. But the man would probably just keep a straight face while figuring out how not to die.

"Very well, when is the invitation for?" Yamamoto sent the question towards the scientist.

"Today through to Monday. He sent it yesterday but the handwriting was so bad it took me a few hours to decipher it." Kisuke commented casually, ignoring the unimpressed look the Soutaihcou was giving him. "He also gave these passes so whoever goes doesn't get attacked for trespassing." He held up a bundle of cards that had skulls on them.

"Give them to Kyoraku-Taichou so he and the others can leave as soon as possible." Yamamoto ordered in a huff. "Now go before they think we ignored them." The last time they had ignored a request Shirozaki had opened a Garganta and yelled at them, never setting foot into Soul Society. He only did when Kenpachi pulled him into their world and proceeded to battle him for the next five hours.

"You got it Yamaji." Shunsui took the cards and walked out of the meeting hall with Kaien and Shinji behind him. "What luck, we get to leave early." He hummed as he stopped outside of the building. He looked over to his fellow Taichous. "Let's meet up at the Senkaimon in half an hour." With that he was gone.

Kaien gave Hirako a wave before making his way to the 13th division. He landed outside of his office, he could sense Rukia inside. "Kuchiki, we're leaving on a mission." He spoke up as he slid the door open and walked in. Rukia was busy doing paperwork and looked up at him with a frown. "We're leaving in half an hour so finish up whatever you're doing."

"Got it." Rukia said as she squared away the papers she was working on. "So, where are we going and what are we doing?" She asked wondering why Kaien seemed so relaxed. He was usually a bit nervous whenever they sent him out on a mission. Even now that he was a Taichou.

"We are going to Hueco Mondo. Shiro invited us to see what he's done with the place." He noticed Rukia stare in shock, they weren't allowed to go to Hueco Mondo. "So get whatever you are working on done. We are meeting Kyoraku-Taichou and the others at the Senkaimon in half an hour."

They spent their time dividing up their paperwork with the lower seated officers while leaving the paperwork only they could do for themselves. They got through about half of the paperwork before their time was up and they headed for the gate.

They were the first ones to arrive at the gate. They couldn't go on ahead, Kyoraku had the passes. So they waited patiently. Next to arrive was Shinji and Gin. "Figures Kyoraku isn't here yet. He's probably goofing off with his girlfriend."

"Nanao-san wouldn't allow that." Rukia said, knowing her friend. "She doesn't let him do anything while she is on duty."

"I'm sure he could persuade her easily enough." Gin commented while looking at Rukia sideways. "Like you and Renji-kun." He hid his laughter as the petite woman sent a fierce glare at him. "I regret your sister's intrusion into our relationship. You were much funnier to tease back then."

"Back then I was pretty sure you would kill me if I said the wrong thing." Rukia crossed her arms while looking away from the man. He still creeped her out, but less so. Not after Hisana had dyed his hair pink and glued bunny ears to his head. Now it was just creeping instead of feeling like she was going to be killed. It was hard to feel that fear when all you want to do is laugh your head off.

"So, ya think he's gonna show?" Shinji asked as he looked down the road to see if he could spot Kyoraku or Lisa.

Kaien let out a sigh. "My guess is Lisa-san is trying to find him right now. So we probably have another ten minutes. Unless she enlists Ise-san's help. Then maybe three minutes." They waited and watched for the last members of their group.

It was at the three and a half minute mark that they arrived. "Good to see everyone is on time." Shunsui smiled as he tiled his hat up.

"Some of us were on time." Shinji remarked, frowning at a red mark on Kyoraku's neck and cheek. "I see what kept you."

"The pervert got what was coming." Lisa remarked as she reached into her uniform and pulled out the passes. "Here you go." She passed everyone one while ignoring Shunsui's complaints. "I really hope those three aren't there."

"I thought you got along really well with those girls." Shunsui remarked as they began their journey to Hueco Mondo. "Tier-san certainly believed you all got along. Especially when you started talking about your manga."

"It's hentai." Lisa corrected him calmly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Do ya think there will be a bunch a people there ta greet us?" Gin asked, "I'd like to meet that Ulquiorra again. He seemed like an interestin' person."

"He's the quiet one right?" Rukia asked as she tried to remember all of the Espada and Arrancar they knew about. "Which one is in charge? Is it Coyote-san or Shirozaki-san?"

"By ranking it's Starrk-san. But by power and influence, it's Shiro." Kaien stated, "Don't know why he settled for the number he has, but he could easily beat all of the other Espada in a fight. That may be why he's been able to keep the peace, because no one can beat him."

"Makes you glad he isn't our enemy." Shunsui remarked with a cheerful smile.

They stepped out of the Senkaimon and in front of the gates to Los Noches. Standing outside of the gate were two Arrancars. " **What are Shinigami doing here?** " One of them panicked while drawing his sword. " **Are they breaking-** " His sentence was interrupted as the doors swung open and nearly crushed them both.

Shiro walked out of the gate with a wide smile on his face. " **I was wondering when Urahara was going to tell you all about my invitation. Welcome to Los Noches!** " He waved them all inside as he started walking down the hall. " **You guys are just in time. The festival is about to begin.** "

"Sounds like a party." Kyoraku commented while looking around. The walls were mostly bare, but running up higher were lines with arrows on them. "I see you have a navigation system."

" **Yeah, too many people were getting lost.** " Shiro rubbed the back of his head. The lines had been annoying to get painted, but at least no one could use being lost as an excuse. " **The others arrived about five minutes ago. They're at the market festival.** "

"So ya got your monetary system up already?" Shinji was fairly impressed. In a decade he had set up a society were the general population worried about being eaten by other beings.

" **Yep. And it turns out Hueco Mondo isn't as barren as one would think.** " Shiro smirked as he got everyone's attention. " **There's a plant in the Minos forest that produces fruit. Not sure what it would taste like to the lot of you, but it's quite delicious to hollows. Only downside is they only grow in the Minos forest, so you gotta go there to pick em. Then there's clothes and other things to buy. Like Tier and her soap business. Turns out people really like soap.** "

"That reminds me, Matsumoto wanted me to pick her up another watermelon-balm." Rukia reached into her uniform and pulled out a list of things to buy.

Kaien shook his head at his Fukutaichou's priorities. He looked over at the Espada, happy to see him again. "So, how's everyone settling in?"

" **Grimmjow is pissed that I'm back.** " Shiro chuckled remembering the panther's look when Shiro had returned from the Soul King's realm. " **Although it's still fuzzy how we came back. But it's slowly become clearer.** "

"I know how you feel. But I remember life before the split." Kaien was shocked at how much he remembered when he was sent back to Seireitei after they were split once more. He had been Fukutaichou before Rukia, but he was just fine leaving the post to the raven haired woman, it let him relax. "What about you?"

" **Not a thing. Even the memories we had before are hard to recall.** " Shiro frowned, he felt like they were forgetting something important. " **But hey, they're someone else's memories.** " He shrugged as they reached a large gate that led outside to an open-air market. " **Welcome to Market Town.** "

"Market Town? How big is it?" Shinji asked as they walked down the steps and into the market. There were vendors everywhere, and all of them were Hollows. "Wow, to think all of this exists here."

" **We were once plus souls, now we are many souls combined.** " Shiro spoke as he waved at a clothing vendor. " **Everyone has their own talents and specialties, and here they can share them and better our world.** " He looked at all of the Shinigami with pride. " **So, what would you like to see?** "

" **Yo.** " Everyone looked over as two people joined their group. " **Good to see you again Shunsui-san.** " Starrk greeted the man cordially.

"Starrk, good to see you too." He looked over at his companions with a smile. "I'll be leaving you all now. See you back in Seireitei." He waved as he walked off with the Primera and Lilynette. The young girl bugging Shunsui for candy, he and Ukitake had taken turns feeding the girl candy, it placated her.

Lisa fixed her glasses as she watched her Taichou walk away. "We're is the soap shop, Sun-sun borrowed a book from me."

" **You the one giving her the hentai?** " Shiro asked with a bark of laughter. " **It's down the road, can't miss it.** " He watched as the two women walked down the road arm in arm. " **Not gonna follow?** "

"They'll be fine." Gin commented while looking around the market. He noticed some of the Hollows back away when his smiling gaze fell on them. "I might take a look around, Rangiku said her scarf was starting to become outdated." He walked off with his hands in his sleeve.

Shinji let out a sigh as he was left alone with Kaien and the hollow. "They left me behind. I'm heart broken." Kaien patted the man's shoulder sympathetically. "Ya said the humans were already here? Not worried a hollow might eat em?"

Shiro shrugged. " **Like Ichigo would let that happen.** " He kept walking, glancing around at the crowd that had gathered. One would never think there were so many hollows in existence, but the fact remained that Hueco Mondo was far larger than they thought. " **Last I knew they were heading for Grimmjow's shop. Ichigo's brothers wanted to their first sword to be from him.** "

"Did the twins come?" Kaien was curious, he didn't think Ichigo would allow his brothers to come to a land of Hollows.

" **Yep, they snuck in with Nel's help. She's apparently been sneaking off to the world of the living.** " Shiro shook his head wondering how he hadn't noticed the bubbly woman vanishing.

"That explains the spikes of hollow reiatsu Kisuke's been harping about." Shinji commented, "And you've got a weapon's shop? Thought you guys had your weapon with you when you became Arrancar."

" **We do.** " Shiro spoke as he led them towards the shop. " **But before that happens, some need a way to protect themselves. And similar to you shiniagmi, it's easier to become an Arrancar if you are already transferring your power to a weapon.** " He pushed the cloth door away and walked into the weapon shop. " **Yo, Grimmjow! You busy?** "

" **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BRATS DOING?!** " A loud shout came from the back of the shop before a loud crash was heard. An oranges haired man walked out form the back dragging two identical people. A very angry looking blue haired man stomped after them. " **I told you both to wait out here! What the fuck!? Do you not possess ears?** " Grimmjow growled at the two boys. They had been looking at the unfinished blades he had in the back instead of waiting patiently at the front.

"Nothing looks right out here." Kazuya stated while he straightened his clothes. "We were just looking."

" **Looking doesn't use your hands.** " Grimmjow growled. His eyes were drawn to the three newest people in his shop. " **Shiro, welcome. I see the shinigami showed up.** " He just gave a nod towards Kaien while ignoring the blonde cat. He found Shinji an interesting person, but he liked this cat more than the purple cat.

"Hey Ginjo." Kaien greeted Ichigo with a smile. "Hey Kazuya-kun, Kazuo-kun. Keeping busy I see." He chuckled as the twins gave him sheepish smiles.

Ichigo placed a hand on top of his brother's heads. "If these two were any busier Los Noches would be in ruins." He chuckled as Shiro gave them both scolding looks. "Did you pass Regi? He went off with Ulquiorra to see about your security system."

" **No, they must have taken another path.** " Shiro commented while keeping an eye on the twins. He noticed Grimmjow doing the same. " **Hey Grimmjow, mind if I borrow Ichigo? I'll leave the cat with you.** " He chuckled as he felt a glare come from the blond behind him.

Shinji grumbled as he walked around the shop. He got why they wanted to make sure someone was with them, that way they didn't start a fight. He noticed two more humans looking around the shop, he guessed they had come along with the orangette.

"You got something to talk about Shiro?" Ichigo asked while releasing his brothers to look around the shop again. "I'll pay for whatever they pick when I get back." He told the blue haired man as he followed Kaien and Shiro out of the shop. "So, what's up?"

" **Can't I just say 'hi'?** " Shiro asked in an insulted tone. " **It's been 10 years since we got our lives back, but I feel like we aren't done yet.** " He chuckled as they reached another doorway into the halls of Los Noches. " **I'm hoping it ends in some sort of war.** "

"Most people hope for peace when building a city." Kaien frowned looking at the Hollow King, but wasn't too surprised. "And I know what you are feeling. It feels like this is the calm before the storm."

They rounded the corner and found Ulquiorra walking. " **Shirozaki-sama, Kurosaki-dono has something to discuss with you.** " With his message given he continued down another hall away from them.

"Still talkative as ever." Shiro laughed out loud to Kaien's comment. They walked down the hall to the minimally lit monitor and security room. "How do you see anything in here?" Kaien asked as he stood behind Reginald's seat and looked down at a screen with a wavy line moving across it. "What are you looking at?"

"Reiatsu levels." Regi stated as he pushed a few more buttons and monitored the screen. "I detected when you arrived, but there was an interesting spike."

" **What kind of spike?** " Shiro asked while frowning at the screen, the symbols meant nothing to him. " **How the fuck do you read this?** "

"I've had practice." Reginald said as he changed the screen once more. The wave split into three different waves. "The red wave is the Shingami reiatsu, it's high because of the levels of the individuals that are present."

"It's three at Taichou level and three at Fukutaichou level." Kaien said as he looked at the red wave. It moved slowly, but it almost matched the white one in wave size.

"White wave is Hollow reiatsu. Makes sense it's the largest since most of the population is hollow." Reginald zoomed in on the wave. "And this blue one that is almost a flat line, is Quincy."

" **That's understandable, you're the only one here.** " Shiro said as he watched the screen. Reginald pushed some buttons and moved the waves backwards. Suddenly the blue line gave a massive spike. " **Was that when you got here?** "

"No, that was when Shiba arrived." Regi zoomed out on the graph. "See, Shinigami comes in and the Quincy spikes." He looked at the others in the room. "Uryu and I aren't the last Quincy out there." The room grew quiet as they digested the information they had discovered.

"We should look into this further." Kaien said as he looked over at his companions. "I'll let Urahara-Taichou know."

" **We should work together on this.** " Shiro said, slipping into his leader mode. " **If it is Quincy, then we will be the most efficient weapon against them, but they will try to wipe us out first. You shinigami have more numbers than us and a larger fighting force.** "

"Reginald and I will keep an eye on the human world." Ichigo looked from the screen to the others in the room. "If there is some sort of battle going on here or in Soul Society, it's going to affect the human world."

Shiro chuckled a bit under his breath. " **This is gonna be fun.** "

* * *

I know I'm cruel. For now I don't have anything else planned for this story. But I might come back and write a third part, but for now it just ends here. Sorry.

Let me know what you thought of the story. (Ignoring that I left it as a cliff hanger ending. Just like the manga.)

And feel free to comment if you want a third part.

I'm also thinking I might add in stories from the timeline that Ichigo came from. They would be sort of like OVA stories. And they would probably cover how everyone that died died. As well as life for those that survived. Or just a history. I might also just make them into a separate story, but part of me just wants to keep it all contained in one place.


End file.
